


Evitative

by Swierszcz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Dark Arts, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Protective Slytherins, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Re-Sorting, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swierszcz/pseuds/Swierszcz
Summary: Pewnego letniego dnia przed rozpoczęciem piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, coś przyciąga Harry’ego do jednego z pokoi w domu na Grimmauld Place. Jak przystało na Gryfona, wchodzi do środka bez strachu. Pokój okazuje się być biblioteką i Harry z zaskoczeniem odkrywa w sobie chęć do nauki.Wkrótce dostaje złą wiadomość: został przypadkowo wyrzucony z Hogwartu i musi po raz kolejny przejść ceremonię przydziału. Wszyscy są przekonani, że trafi z powrotem prosto do Gryffindoru, ale biorąc pod uwagę, czego ostatnio się uczył, Harry nie jest tego wcale taki pewien.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	1. Biblioteka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evitative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049589) by [Vichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vichan/pseuds/Vichan). 



> Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem dzieła o tym samym tytule autorstwa Vichan, jeśli ktoś czyta płynnie po angielsku, zachęcam do zapoznania się z oryginałem. Jest to pierwsza część zaplanowanej serii, samo Evitative jest już opublikowane w całości. 
> 
> WAŻNE: powtarzam tutaj też prośbę twórcy oryginału, aby ani oryginalna praca, ani żadne jej tłumaczenie nie było publikowane nigdzie poza AO3. **Proszę więc nie kopiować żadnej wersji tego opowiadania na ff.net, whattpad oraz inne strony.**
> 
> Cytując autora oryginału: „The title is a word I’ve been obsessed with for about a decade. _evitative - (grammar) Expressing the notion that something is avoided or feared (as in some Australian Aboriginal languages)._ It’s also a palindrome.” - w tłumaczeniu: „Tytułem jest słowo, o którym obsesyjnie myślę od około dekady, _evitative – [przymiotnik] wyrażający ideę, że coś jest unikane lub budzi lęk (w niektórych językach australijskich Aborygenów)_. To także palindrom.”

Pewnego letniego dnia przed rozpoczęciem piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, Harry stanął pod drzwiami, których, według Hermiony, nikt nie potrafił otworzyć.

Po fiasku z udziałem dementorów, Harry dotarł na Grimmauld Place, gdzie Hermiona i Ron zrelacjonowali mu, jak wyglądały ich wakacje. Żadne z nich nie zdołało go udobruchać, zdecydowanie wolałby sprzątać bahanki i mroczne artefakty z przyjaciółmi niż pielić ogród Dursleyów lub myć im podłogi po raz trzeci w tygodniu.

Jeszcze bardziej irytujące było to, że najwyraźniej brak kontaktu z nim wynikał z rozkazów Dumbledore’a. Dumbledore, który nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, by spojrzeć mu w oczy podczas przesłuchania, praktycznie rozkazał jego przyjaciołom, by go porzucili. To, że posłuchali, bolało najbardziej. Do czasu przesłuchania starał się jeszcze w miarę ukryć swoją irytację, jednak absolutna apatia wobec niego ze strony dyrektora sprawiła, że porzucił wszelkie starania, by ją w sobie stłumić.

Jakby tego było mało, Ron i Hermiona zostali wybrani na prefektów Gryffindoru, podczas gdy Harry, który samodzielnie stanął twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem zaledwie parę miesięcy wcześniej, mógł pochwalić się co najwyżej cyklem artykułów z _Proroka Codziennego_ , które przedstawiały go jako „Chłopca, Któremu Padło na Mózg”.

Wszystko to sprawiło, że stał się raczej oschły wobec Rona i Hermiony. Wiedział, że wylewa swój gniew na niewłaściwe osoby, ale czuł się dzięki temu lepiej. Po jakimś czasie sami zaczęli go unikać.

Co ciekawe, Harry’emu dziwnie to nie przeszkadzało. Im bardziej go unikali, tym mniej bolała go blizna.

Jego nowym hobby stało się krążenie po domu przy Grimmauld Place, przyglądanie się jego dziwactwom i starym portretom, aż pewnego dnia natrafił na drzwi, o których prawdopodobnie mówiła Hermiona. Był pewien, że znajdowały się według niej na ostatnim piętrze, na końcu słabo oświetlonego korytarza.

Drzwi miały wokół siebie dziwną aurę. Choć Harry nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić, co było w nich niezwykłego, czuł, że coś go do nich przyciąga. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego właściwie znalazł się na ostatnim piętrze, zdawało się, że stopy same go tam zaniosły. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie powinno go to zaniepokoić, znajdował się w końcu w domu pełnym mrocznych artefaktów, ale drzwi nie wydawały się być złowrogie.

Nacisnął klamkę i drzwi stanęły przed nim otworem.

Harry zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czy spotkał się właśnie z sytuacją rodem z mugolskiego sitcomu. Jak ze szczelnie zamkniętym słoikiem ogórków, który wszyscy próbowali przed nim otworzyć i w efekcie poluzowali na tyle, by otworzył się właśnie dla Harry’ego.

Gdy wsunął głowę do środka, kilka pochodni rozstawionych na obrzeżach pokoju zapłonęło, pozwalając mu zobaczyć ściany od podłogi do sufitu zastawione książkami. Pośrodku stało kilka krzeseł i stół.

W pierwszym odruchu chciał zawołać Hermionę. W końcu, była to bez wątpienia biblioteka, prawdopodobnie pełna książek, o których Hermiona nigdy nie słyszała. Przypomniał sobie jednak szybko, że nadal był zły na swoich przyjaciół, wszedł więc do środka, by zbadać pokój bez nich. Zawsze mógł powiedzieć im później.

Zdawało się, że pochodnie zapłonęły jaśniej, gdy zbliżył się do jednej z półek. Przesunął palcem po grzbietach kilku książek. Były bez wątpienia stare, ale wydawały się być w dobrym stanie, mimo że wiele z nich nie miało na grzbiecie wydrukowanego ani tytułu, ani autora. Na chybił trafił zdjął jedną z nich z półki i otworzył na losowej stronie, gdzie fragment tekstu wyjątkowo rzucił mu się w oczy.

> _Kroczenie wśród Cieni to dział Magii Cieni, który bywa niezwykle użyteczny i zaaplikowany może zostać w rozliczny sposób. To jeden z pierwszych czarów, które powinien opanować każdy mag specjalizujący się w tej dziedzinie, jako że stanowić będzie podstawową umiejętność w jego arsenale, a jej udoskonalenie jest niezbędne przed rozpoczęciem nauki nakazywania ruchu cieniom._

> _Rzecz jasna, by rozpocząć naukę Kroczenia wśród Cieni, a przez to naukę Magii Cieni, konieczne jest zakończenie obrzędów ślubowania deklarujących kandydata jako mrocznego czarodzieja lub czarownicę. Rekomenduje się, by kolejny krok…_

Harry przestał czytać, zaskoczony. Zamknął książkę, by spojrzeć na okładkę, na której pojawił się tytuł, głoszący: _Wstęp do zaawansowanych sztuk mrocznej ścieżki._ Przekręcił ją, by spojrzeć na grzbiet, po czym spojrzał znowu na półki pełne książek, zauważając nagle, że mógł teraz zobaczyć znajdujące się na nich tytuły, jak gdyby jego oczy potrzebowały jedynie czasu, by zaadaptować się do warunków.

Przyglądając się tytułom ( _Podsycając płomień i mrok, Magia_ _u_ _mysłu i_ _mroczne sztuki_ _, Niemal niewykrywalne klątwy i przekleństwa_ ), zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że cała biblioteka poświęcona była mrocznym sztukom. Nie odstraszyło go to jednak, choć wiedział, że powinno.

Swój brak niepokoju zrzucił na karb tego, że widział, w jakim domu się znajduje. Syriusz wyjaśnił, że jego rodzina podzielała poglądy Voldemorta, jeśli nie więcej, a Hermiona i Ron wspominali, że całe wakacje spędzili pozbywając się mrocznych artefaktów. Harry wiedział, że powinien był kogoś zawołać i przekazać, co znalazł, ale coś sprawiło, że się zawahał.

 _Może się tu kryć coś użytecznego_ , pomyślał. Po tym, co zdarzyło się pod koniec roku szkolnego na cmentarzu, nie chciał ryzykować utraty czegoś, co potencjalnie mógłby użyć przeciwko Voldemortowi. Wiedział, że była to dla niego nieco nietypowa myśl, ale przypisał ją pragnieniu użycia wszelkich możliwych środków, które obudziło się w nim po tym, jak ujrzał rezurekcję Voldemorta. Prawdopodobnie kompletny brak informacji ze strony Dumbledore’a także nie pomógł. Czuł, że gdyby znów miał znaleźć się sam, tak jak na cmentarzu, chciałby być w stanie zrobić coś więcej niż tylko rzucić błahe _Expelliarmus_.

W końcu, Voldemort zabił jego rodziców. Cedrik zginął przez niego. Harry nie chciał stracić nikogo więcej, a jeśli mógł tutaj znaleźć coś, co pomogłoby mu uratować chociażby jedną osobę…

Zdjął z półki _Niewykrywalne klątwy_ , ale książka, którą miał już w rękach upadła na podłogę, otwierając się na innym rozdziale. Gdy schylił się, by ją podnieść, fragment tekstu przykuł jego uwagę.

> _Mroczni uzdrowiciele są zwykle bardziej biegli w leczeniu urazów spowodowanych przez mroczne klątwy. Co więcej, jedynie mroczni uzdrowiciele są zdolni w pełni wyleczyć przeklęte blizny, które powstały w wyniku działania niezwykle czarnej magii, czy to jako celowe działanie, czy nieprzewidziane efekty uboczne. Jeśli zaś nie są w stanie takiej blizny wyleczyć, mroczni czarodzieje częściej niż standardowi uzdrowiciele podejmują się usunięcia dotkniętej części ciała ofiary…_

Stopniowo, Harry osunął się na podłogę. Odłożył na bok książkę o klątwach i kontynuował lekturę, zastanawiając się, czy książka, którą czytał, omówi szerzej, czym są przeklęte blizny. Słyszał już, że jego własna blizna była jedną z nich więcej razy, niż mógł zliczyć, ale nikt nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, by wytłumaczyć mu, co to tak naprawdę oznaczało.

***

Minęło kilka godzin, zanim Syriusz go znalazł.

Harry siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze, całkowicie otoczywszy się już książkami, podążając za bibliografią tych, które już przejrzał, by znaleźć kolejne. Przeszedł od czytania o przeklętych bliznach do mrocznych środków ochronnych i zaklęć zabezpieczających, które można było zaprogramować tak, by aktywowały się zależnie od intencji atakującego, z którego to tematu płynnie przeskoczył do przeglądania licznych tomów w poszukiwaniu czegoś określanego mianem „magii duszy”.

Coraz bardziej odnosił wrażenie, że mroczne sztuki były po prostu inną dziedziną magii i tak samo jak magię, której uczył się w Hogwarcie, można ich było użyć w dobrych i złych celach. Pewnie, natrafił na kilka paskudnych rytuałów, ale wiele rzeczy, chociażby niektóre zaklęcia uzdrawiające, które znalazł w _Wyspecjalizowanych sztuk_ _ach_ _mrocznej ścieżki_ , wydawały się nawet bardziej pomocne niż część czarów, których nauczył się w szkole. Wiedział, że materiał, który czytał, był prawdopodobnie nieobiektywny, ale nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy możliwe było, by czarna magia naprawdę była tak zła, jak mówiono mu, odkąd po raz pierwszy trafił do magicznego świata. Czy coś takiego jak „mroczne uzdrawianie” nie było już samo w sobie oksymoronem?

\- Harry?

Harry spojrzał w górę na Syriusza, zaskoczony widokiem swojego ojca chrzestnego stojącego w drzwiach.

\- Syriusz! Ja tylko…

\- Drzwi się przed tobą otwarły? - Harry nie potrafił zinterpretować wyrazu twarzy Syriusza, wzruszył więc tylko ramionami.

\- Tak. Nie wiem, może wszyscy, którzy wcześniej próbowali tu wejść… poluzowali coś?

\- Może – odparł Syriusz, wciąż z tym samym dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry, czując się, jakby był oceniany, natychmiast przybrał obronny ton.

\- Ja tylko… Znaczy się… Znalazłem tu coś o przeklętych bliznach, a nikt tak naprawdę nigdy nie wyjaśnił mi nic o mojej, więc… - Urwał, czując się niepewnie i przygotowując się już w duchu na tyradę ze strony Syriusza. Gdy ten tylko wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa przez dłuższą chwilę, Harry zaczął się czuć naprawdę niezręcznie. Czując się nieswojo, opuścił wzrok na podłogę. Oczywiście, Syriusz był zawiedziony, znalazłszy go otoczonego książkami o czarnej magii. W końcu opuścił swoją rodzinę, właśnie przez jej zaangażowanie w mroczne sztuki, prawda?

W końcu Syriusz przerwał milczenie.

\- Czy to są _Niemal niewykrywalne klątwy i przekleństwa_? - Zaśmiał się i Harry w końcu podniósł wzrok. - Uwielbiałem tę książkę, gdy byłem w Hogwarcie. Reg musiał mi sprawić moją własną kopię, bo ciągle kradłem jego. - Wszedł w końcu do pokoju i usiadł na podłodze naprzeciwko Harry’ego, biorąc do ręki wspomnianą książkę. Położył się na boku, opierając się na ramieniu i zaczął kartkować tom na oczach zdumionego Harry’ego. W końcu dotarł do strony, której najwyraźniej szukał i zaśmiał się, jeszcze bardziej jowialnie niż przed chwilą. - To zaklęcie, _Carinitus_. Użyłem go dobre kilka razy na twoim tacie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. To właściwie zaklęcie ściągające komuś spodnie. Nigdy mnie nie przyłapał na gorącym uczynku, ale coś czuję, że wiedział, że to byłem ja. - Posłał Harry’emu szeroki uśmiech. - Mogę cię go nauczyć, jeśli chcesz, ale tylko jeśli obiecasz, że nie używał go na dziewczynach.

\- Syriuszu - Harry czuł się oszołomiony - czy to nie jest…?

\- Czarna magia? - dokończył ku jego uldze niewypowiedziane pytanie Harry’ego Syriusz. - Teoretycznie. Ale ledwo? - Wywrócił oczami i westchnął. - No dobra, tak. Ale to jeden z najmniej szkodliwych czarów z tej książki. - Przewrócił kilka stron i wskazał na inne zaklęcie. - Tego akurat James sam poprosił, żebym go nauczył. Unosi człowieka w powietrzu i wywraca do góry nogami. Lubił używać go na Smarkerusie, przynajmniej dopóki nie wyszło na jaw, że Śmierciożercy używali go na mugolach...

\- Czekaj – wtrącił Harry. – Mówisz mi, że mój tata używał czarnej magii?

Syriusz pokręcił głową.

\- James nie wiedział, że to była czarna magia, dopóki mu nie powiedziałem. Wiem, że pewnie powinienem był to zrobić wcześniej, ale nie wiedziałem nawet, jak bardzo przeciwny był mrocznym sztukom, zanim go nauczyłem, a potem używał już tego zaklęcia przez ponad rok… - Westchnął. - To była druga największa kłótnia, jaką kiedykolwiek mieliśmy.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd wszedł do biblioteki, Harry zaczął czuć wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedział, że jego ojciec prawdopodobnie nie był fanem czarnej magii, ale jeśli był tak zły na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela za coś tak relatywnie małego, to raczej nie spodobałoby mu się, jak Harry otoczył się książkami na temat mrocznych sztuk. Nadal jednak czuł się zdezorientowany.

\- Ale… Nie opuściłeś przypadkiem swojej rodziny właśnie dlatego, że praktykowali mroczne sztuki? - spytał. - To jak mówisz o tym domu… I o nich…

\- Nie – odparł Syriusz. - Odszedłem, bo popierali Voldemorta. - Westchnął ponownie. - Czym innym są mroczne sztuki, a czym innym ciemne sztuki, które mogą pożreć twoją duszę lub zacząć wpływać na umysł. Moja matka fascynowała się tego typu magią i próbowała w to wciągnąć Rega.

\- A więc… Ktoś praktykujący czarną magię niekoniecznie jest mrocznym czarodziejem? - spytał Harry.

\- Eee, to… - Syriusz odchrząknął. - Przede wszystkim, mroczni czarodzieje i czarownice niekoniecznie są źli, a „mroczny czarodziej” nie oznacza poplecznika tak zwanego „mrocznego pana”. Mroczne oznacza po prostu mroczne, Harry. - Zerknął na rząd półek za Harrym. - Właściwie, jest tu książka… - Wstał i zaczął przeglądać tytuły, wyraźnie szukając czegoś konkretnego. - Miałem może z osiem lat, gdy ją czytałem, ale jako że dopiero zacząłeś interesować się tematem… Aha! - Zdjął z jednej z półek cienką książkę i podał ją Harry’emu. - Jeśli to wszystko rzeczywiście cię to interesuje, prawdopodobnie od tego powinieneś zacząć. Mam wiele talentów, ale żaden ze mnie profesor.

Harry przejechał palcem pod tytułem głoszącym: _Wstęp do mrocznych sztuk: władza, uprzedzenia i polityka_. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i natychmiast otworzył ją, by spojrzeć na spis treści. Czuł, jakby w końcu zaczynał zrozumieć entuzjazm Hermiony wobec książek.

\- Harry. – Podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na Syriusza, który nadal mu się przyglądał. - Zrób mi przysługę. Nie mów, proszę, nikomu o tym pokoju. Mogę nienawidzić tego domu, a naprawdę, naprawdę go nienawidzę, ale jest tu ukryte dużo wiedzy, której nie można znaleźć nigdzie indziej. Biblioteka Blacków to jedna z najlepszych rodzinnych bibliotek w całym kraju. - Westchnął. - Ale niektórzy nie dbają o to, będą chcieli zniszczyć wszystko, co się tutaj znajduje.

Harry szybko się zgodził. Nie tylko mógł znaleźć tutaj coś przydatnego, ale odkrył też, że dobrze się bawił przez te kilka godzin, które tu spędził. Gdyby ktoś go spytał, musiałby przyznać, że czuł się w tym pokoju bardziej swobodnie niż gdziekolwiek indziej w trakcie tych wakacji.

\- Ale nie musisz tego czytać teraz – powiedział Syriusz, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jest jeszcze jeden świetny aspekt tej biblioteki. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, żeby się ich nauczyć, co ty na to, żebym pokazał ci kilka z tych niewykrywalnych zaklęć?

***

Okazało się, że biblioteka miała coś, co Syriusz nazwał „barierą izolacyjną”, co według Harry’ego brzmiało jak coś ze szpitala*, ale najwyraźniej oznaczało, że Harry mógł używać magii bez aktywowania namiaru Ministerstwa. Z racji sytuacji z dementorami, która miała miejsce ledwie tydzień temu, Harry spytał Syriusza co najmniej dziesięć razy, czy był pewien, że bariera nadal działała, ale ten polecił mu tylko rzucić proste _Lumos_ i zaczekać.

Zrobił to i czekali na sowę, ale żadna się nie pojawiła.

Syriusz może i nie był profesorem, ale świetnie uczył praktycznych umiejętności. Pokazał Harry’emu kilka zabawnych i bardziej pomysłowych zaklęć z _Niemal niewykrywalnych klątw i przekleństw_. Ku zdumieniu Syriusza, Harry zdołał wykonać je poprawnie po zaledwie kilku próbach. Planował już wypróbować je na Malfoyu po rozpoczęciu nowego roku szkolnego. Ćwiczyli razem do kolacji i Harry nie był w stanie przestać się uśmiechać.

Pani Weasley jako jedyna odważyła się skomentować poprawę nastroju Harry’ego.

\- Wyglądałeś jak chmura burzowa, odkąd się tu pojawiłeś, Harry – powiedziała. - Miło znów widzieć na twojej twarzy uśmiech.

Harry wrócił do biblioteki następnego ranka i tego samego dnia zaczął i skończył czytać książkę będącą wstępem do mrocznych sztuk. Pani Weasley zrugała go za zniknięcie, choć miał pomagać w sprzątaniu Grimmauld Place, ale miał to gdzieś. Książka była zbyt fascynująca i oświecająca.

Z tego co Harry zrozumiał wynikało, że do niedawna jeszcze mroczni czarodzieje i czarownice uważani byli bardziej za coś w rodzaju mugolskiej religii, a częściowo może też partii politycznej, a nie tak, jak obecnie na nich patrzono – czających się po kątach w ciemnych pelerynach, śmiejących się maniakalnie i planujących zdobycie władzy nad światem. Działania Czarnego Pana Grindelwalda skalały reputację czarnoksiężnikom na terenie Europy i Azji. Mimo że książka ewidentnie napisana została przed dojściem do władzy Voldemorta, podejrzewał, że on także nie pomógł w budowaniu tejże reputacji.

Harry dowiedział się też, że używanie „czarnej” magii oznaczało po prostu czerpanie z innego źródła magii niż podczas rzucania zaklęć, których uczyli się w szkole. Czarna i biała magia tworzyły dwie największe magiczne „rodziny”. ale istniały też inne, rzadziej studiowane rodzaje, jak magia ziemi lub dzika magia.

Czymś, co Harry uznał za interesujące, był fakt, że większość mrocznych czarodziejów naprawdę trafiała w Hogwarcie do Slytherinu. Mimo że nie wszystkich to dotyczyło, spora ich liczba była także w Ravenclawie, zszargana reputacja mrocznych czarownic i czarodziejów wystarczyła, by Slytherin zarobił na identyczną reputację jako „niegodziwy” i „zły” dom. Gdy Hogwart zaczął zakazywać używania czarnej magii, w tym także bardziej przydatnych sztuk, rozłam ten stał się jeszcze bardziej wyraźny.

Odkrył też, że czarodziej nie był w pełni uważany za „mrocznego” tylko dlatego, że praktykował czarną magię. Musiał odprawić właściwe ceremonie, zanim mógł zadeklarować się jako mroczny czarodziej, jak pewnego rodzaju rytuały inicjacyjne. Po tym, jak czarodziej oficjalnie się zadeklarował, mógł łatwiej używać mrocznych sztuk i potencjalnie, zależnie od osoby, mógł stać się potężniejszy. Zdarzało się jednak czasami, że tacy czarodzieje stawali się bardziej porywczy, ponieważ czarna magia była dość burzliwa. Najwyraźniej bardzo istotne było, by mroczny czarodziej współpracował z czarną magią, a nie próbował ją kontrolować lub, gorzej jeszcze, pozwolił jej przejąć nad sobą kontrolę.

Nie odstraszyło to Harry’ego, który zaczął próbować coraz to kolejnych zaklęć z _Niewykrywalnych klątw._ Nauczył się klątwy, która sprawiała, że ofiara nie była zdolna zasnąć oraz zaklęcia, przez które ofiara stawała się magnesem dla stworzeń, które wybrał rzucający je czarodziej, na przykład pająków. _Ron padłby na zawał_ , przeszło Harry’emu przez myśl.

Nie miał jak sprawdzić skuteczności tych klątw, spróbował więc kilku innych czarów. W ciągu jednego popołudnia doprowadził do perfekcji tak zwaną „elementarną minę”. Polegała ona na umiejscowieniu na ziemi niewidzialnego glifu, który aktywował się, gdy ktoś na niego nastąpił, zamrażając, rażąc prądem lub parząc ofiarę, zależnie od tego jakie zaklęcie zostało w niego wplecione.

W którymś momencie Harry zorientował się, że całkowicie pozwolił się pochłonąć nauce mrocznych sztuk. Tłumaczył to swoim pragnieniem nauczenia się wszystkiego, co mogłoby mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc obronić się przed Voldemortem, jednak w głębi serca czuł, że po prostu był we właściwym miejscu. Chciał nauczyć się wszystkiego, czego mógł.

Przeglądał właśnie półki w poszukiwaniu mrocznych zaklęć obronnych, gdy do biblioteki wszedł Syriusz.

\- Harry – odezwał się, a ton jego głosu i mina były raczej ponure. - McGonagall jest tutaj, chce się z tobą zobaczyć.

\- Co? - spytał Harry. - Czemu?

***

\- Prosto rzecz ujmując, Potter, zostałeś wyrzucony ze szkoły – powiedziała McGonagall. Bliznę Harry’ego przecięła błyskawica bólu.

\- Co, kurwa… - zaczął, ale McGonagall weszła mu w słowo.

\- Jako że nie jesteśmy obecnie w szkole, przymknę oko na ten komentarz, Potter, ale doprawdy…

\- Skoro mnie, do jasnej cholery, wyrzucono, to nie mogę i tak stracić za to punktów, prawda? - odparł Harry niezbyt przyjaznym tonem. Syriusz, siedzący w kącie jadalni, parsknął śmiechem.

\- Panie Potter! - McGonagall podniosła głos. - Gdybyś pozwolił mi skończyć mówić, wiedziałbyś dokładnie w jakiej jesteś sytuacji. _Potem_ możesz rzucać błyskotliwe komentarze. Proszę, usiądź.

Harry podejrzewał, że to było w wykonaniu McGonagall polecenie „zamknij się i siadaj”. Usiadł przy stole, a McGonagall zajęła krzesło naprzeciwko niego.

\- W skrócie, zostałeś wyrzucony ze szkoły po tym, jak otrzymałeś informację o nieprawidłowym użyciu czarów przez nieletniego z Ministerstwa Magii – wyjaśniła. - Był to błąd, który nie powinien był mieć miejsca i ta decyzja, rzecz jasna, została anulowana.

\- W takim razie… Co pani tu robi? - spytał niepewnie Harry.

\- Jestem tu, ponieważ w momencie, gdy magia szkoły wykryła, że zostałeś wyrzucony, zostałeś usunięty ze szkolnego rejestru. Kiedy ta decyzja została anulowana, wpisaliśmy cię do niego ponownie jako nowego ucznia.

\- I co to dla mnie oznacza? Będę musiał ponownie zaliczać stare sprawdziany?

\- Oby nie. Wolałabym nie przeżywać ponownie koszmaru, jakim było poprawianie twoich wypracowań z transmutacji w drugiej klasie – odparła McGonagall, posyłając Harry’emu lekki uśmiech. - Nie, oznacza to, że przynajmniej na razie, nie jesteś już w Gryffindorze.

\- Więc… przydzielcie mnie ponownie do Gryffindoru?

\- Mamy pewność, że taki będzie efekt końcowy. Dopóki jednak tiara przydziału nie umieści cię z powrotem oficjalnie w Gryffindorze, magia szkoły nie będzie łączyć punktów, które będziesz tracił lub zdobywał, z twoim domem.

Harry poczuł dreszcz niepokoju na myśl o tym, że tiara przydziału miałaby po raz trzeci zajrzeć do jego umysłu. Wzruszył jednak tylko ramionami, starając się nie ujawniać swoich obaw.

\- Co z tego? To, że nie będę mógł tracić punktów, prawdopodobnie tylko _pomoże_ Gryffindorowi, więc…

\- Będzie to też dotyczyć punktów przyznawanych za mecze Quidditcha.

\- A.

\- Musimy więc z powrotem umieścić cię w twoim domu podczas ceremonii przydziału. Zdecydowaliśmy, że będziesz traktowany jak uczeń przeniesiony z innej szkoły, przydzielimy cię więc po pierwszorocznych.

Jej słowa w końcu zaczęły docierać do Harry’ego. Naprawdę będzie musiał ponownie przejść ceremonię przydziału.

\- Eee, pani profesor? - spytał. - Co się stanie, jeśli tiara przydzieli mnie… Do innego domu niż Gryffindor?

\- Jak wspominałam wcześniej, myślimy, że to bardzo mało prawdopodobne, że zostaniesz przydzielony gdzie indziej – odpowiedziała. - Jednak gdyby się tak zdarzyło, dołączysz po prostu do swojego nowego domu. - Harry nie podzielał wcale jej pewności, że trafi z powrotem prosto do Gryffindoru, ale nic nie odpowiedział. - Chciałbyś o coś jeszcze spytać, Potter?

Myśli Harry’ego biegły szybko, wracając ciągle do słów, które usłyszał od tiary przydziału w pierwszej i drugiej klasie. Cholerny kapelusz już wtedy chciał go przydzielić do Slytherinu i Harry wątpił, by od tego czasu zdarzyło się coś, co mogłoby zmienić jego zdanie. Zwłaszcza że teraz Harry miał swoją piękną, nową fascynację mrocznymi sztukami i nową determinację, by pokonać Voldemorta, „używając wszelkich środków”. Czy nie to dokładnie tiara przydziału powiedziała o Ślizgonach? I czy nie dowiedział się z ostatnio czytanych książek, że Ślizgoni byli rzeczywiście bardziej od innych domów zaangażowani w mroczne sztuki?

 _Cholera_ , pomyślał Harry, _tym razem rzeczywiście trafię do Slytherinu_.

\- Harry? - spytał cicho Syriusz z głębi pokoju. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry zapomniał, że w ogóle tam był. Zdał sobie sprawę, że McGonagall wciąż czekała na jego odpowiedź.

\- Nie mam już chyba żadnych pytań, pani profesor – powiedział. - Przynajmniej na razie. Tylko… Czy mogę przynajmniej usiąść z Gryfonami do czasu mojego… Ponownego przydziału? Chciałbym im wyjaśnić, co się dzieje. Na wszelki wypadek.

\- Zrozumiałe – odparła McGonagall. - I tak, możesz.

\- Harry, nie ma czym się martwić - odezwał się Syriusz. - Oboje twoi rodzice byli w Gryffindorze, a ty sam jesteś na wskroś Gryfonem. Nie ma szans, żebyś trafił gdziekolwiek indziej.

***

Hermiona i Ron wydawali się być równie pewni co Syriusz, że Harry trafi z powrotem prosto do Gryffindoru. Fred i George potraktowali to jako żart, mówiąc, że Harry mógłby potencjalnie stworzyć pole do interesów dla _Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów_ w domach, do których wcześniej nie mieli dostępu. Pan i pani Weasley zgodzili się z pozostałymi, przytaczając fakt, że oboje jego rodzice byli w Gryffindorze. Harry zaczął wątpić w swoje szanse na skończenie w Slytherinie.

Mimo to, wrócił do biblioteki Blacków i zaczął szukać zaklęć ochronnych, którymi mógłby zabezpieczyć swoje łóżko i dobytek. Na wszelki wypadek. Choć wszyscy byli pewni, że wróci do Gryffindoru, mógł przecież potencjalnie skończyć śpiąc w jednym pokoju z dziećmi Śmierciożerców. Być może miał jeszcze niewielką szansę na Ravenclaw, biorąc pod uwagę, ile ostatnio się uczył, ale wątpił, by Krukoni pochwalili jego gorliwość do nauki tylko jednego przedmiotu.

Przez cały czas coś jeszcze czaiło się z tyłu głowy Harry’ego, coś, z czym nie był jeszcze do końca gotów zmierzyć się wprost. Jednak jego myśli wracały ciągle do tego samego tematu: jego nowej fascynacji mrocznymi sztukami.

Harry zaakceptował już, że był zbyt zaangażowany i zbyt zainteresowany mrocznymi sztukami, by przerwać pogłębianie wiedzy w tym kierunku. Wiedział doskonale, że powinno go to niepokoić i że powinien spytać Syriusza, jak daleko oznaczało w tym przypadku za daleko. Nie chciał jednak ryzykować, że Syriusz powie mu, że powinien przestać, kiedy jedyne czego chciał, to nauczyć się _więcej_. Inaczej niż w przypadku przedmiotów szkolnych, które w większości traktował jako zło konieczne, chciał wchłonąć tyle wiedzy na temat mrocznych sztuk, ile tylko mógł.

Wszystko to doprowadziło Harry’ego do jego obecnego dylematu.

Nie chodziło tylko o to, że Harry martwił się, że jego nowe zainteresowania spowodują, że stanie się idealnym kandydatem do Slytherinu. Martwił się też, czy będzie w stanie kontynuować naukę mrocznych sztuk, będąc w Gryffindorze. Tam musiałby ukrywać swoje zainteresowania, podczas gdy w Slytherinie miał szansę być nawet zachęcany do kontynuowania nauki. Ze wszystkich domów, _Slytherin_ mógł okazać się dla niego _użyteczny_ , co sprawiało, że Harry nie był całkowicie przerażony faktem, że mógłby skończyć pomiędzy wężami. Mógłby się od nich _uczyć._

Ta myśl właśnie najbardziej wystraszyła Harry’ego. Powinien być całkowicie, stuprocentowo przerażony samą możliwością trafienia do Slytherinu. Zdecydowanie nie powinien być tą opcją niemal zaintrygowany.

Ale wbrew sobie, tak właśnie się czuł. Nawet jeśli nie miał nic na poparcie tezy, że którykolwiek ze Ślizgonów, jak Malfoy albo Parkinson, byli zaangażowani w mroczne sztuki, miał dość poszlak, na których mógł oprzeć tę teorię. I choć nie znosił tych konkretnych Ślizgonów, nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy nie byliby w stanie przekazać mu wiedzy o mrocznych sztukach, której nie mógł zdobyć z biblioteki Blacków.

Wyczucie czasu wydawało się być niemal podejrzanie idealne. Zaczął uczyć się mrocznych sztuk niemal przez przypadek zalewie kilka dni przed tym, jak McGonagall powiedziała mu, że musi zostać przydzielony ponownie.

Całe życie Harry’ego, wszystko, co zbudował, odkąd przybył do magicznego świata, uległoby zmianie, gdyby został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Bardzo możliwe, że straciłby przyjaciół i musiałby mieć oczy dookoła głowy jeszcze bardziej niż w poprzednich latach, bo nie miałby wokół siebie ludzi, którym ufał. Nawet Syriusz, który wydawał się akceptować jego nowe zainteresowania i nawet trochę go do nich zachęcać, niejednokrotnie wyrażał swoją niechęć wobec Slytherinu.

Kochał Gryffindor. Mimo tego, że był nimi ostatnio zirytowany, kochał swoich przyjaciół. Uwielbiał ideę stojącą za tym domem. I nie chciał stracić nikogo z tej łobuzerskiej rodziny, którą zyskał, odkąd wkroczył do magicznego świata.

 _Tiara daje każdemu wybór_ , desperacko przypomniał sobie Harry. _Bierze pod uwagę twoje pragnienia. Muszę po prostu chcieć Gryffindoru dostatecznie mocno._

***

Poza niezapowiedzianą wycieczką Syriusza na dworzec, podróż pociągiem do Hogwartu była, na szczęście, spokojna, choć nieco niezręczna. Ron i Hermiona szybko porzucili go, udając się na spotkanie prefektów, przez co znalazł się w jednym przedziale z Ginny, Nevillem i dziwną Krukonką o imieniu Luna Lovegood.

Spośród obecnych jedynie Ginny wiedziała o nadchodzącym przydziale Harry’ego, nie wspomniała jednak o tym ani słowem. Podziękował jej za to milcząco i dla odwrócenia własnej uwagi zajął się przeglądaniem dziwnego magazynu Luny o tytule _Żongler,_ gdzie, ku swojemu rozbawieniu, znalazł nawet artykuł o Syriuszu.

Panował względny spokój aż do chwili, gdy Ron i Hermiona przyłączyli się do nich po zakończeniu spotkania prefektów. Oczywiście, niewiele później, pojawił się Draco Malfoy i wszystkie myśli związane z ponownym przydziałem Harry’ego natychmiast powróciły.

 _Nie ma mowy, żebym skończył w tym samym domu co on_ , pomyślał Harry, wpatrując się w Malfoya z ledwo skrywanym przerażeniem.

\- Na co się gapisz, Potter? - zażądał Draco, wyrywając go z osłupienia.

\- Nic przyjemnego – mruknął Harry, marząc o tym, by móc po prostu zapaść się w fotel.

\- Pilnuj manier, Potter – powiedział Malfoy, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Albo będę musiał dać ci szlaban…

\- Dobry boże, Malfoy – powiedział Harry. - Tak bardzo nie jestem teraz w odpowiednim nastroju. _Proszę_ , idź sobie stąd. - Malfoy, dokładnie tak jak się spodziewał, tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Czyżbym trafił w czuły punkt? Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony być drugim najlepszym po…

\- Och, wynoś się stąd! – krzyknęła Hermiona, wstając. Ku zdumieniu Harry’ego, Draco wyszedł i Hermiona zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi.

\- Harry, czy ty naprawdę właśnie powiedziałeś do Malfoya „proszę”? - spytał Ron z ustami pełnymi czekoladowej żaby.

Harry odwrócił się do okna, wywracając wymownie oczami. Znajome już pieczenie blizny znów powróciło i desperacko marzył, by mógł resztę podróży spędzić sam.

***

Gdzie jest twój mundurek, Harry? - spytał Dean, gdy tylko usiedli. Czarna peleryna Harry’ego nie była przyozdobiona herbem Gryffindoru jak u pozostałych.

\- Eee. - Harry specjalnie poprosił, by mógł usiąść z Gryfonami do czasu przydziału, aby wyjaśnić im, co się działo. Teraz jednak nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, ani nawet jak zacząć temat.

\- Przywrócą go po… Po wszystkim? - spytała Hermiona i Harry poczuł wobec niej falę wdzięczności. Wiedział, że widziała, jak niezręcznie się czuł i próbowała utorować mu drogę do rozpoczęcia rozmowy.

\- Po czym? - spytał Dean.

\- Po tym jak zostanę… Przydzielony – odpowiedział Harry. - Znowu. - Z pomocą Hermiony, zdołał wyjaśnić pozostałym piątoklasistom, dlaczego i jak będzie musiał zostać przydzielony po pierwszorocznych.

\- Ale wrócisz zaraz prosto tutaj – dodał mało pomocnie Ron.

\- Miejmy nadzieję – odparł Harry. - Znaczy się, nie jest to zawsze pewne.

\- Gdzie indziej miałbyś trafić, Harry? - spytał Dean. - Do Slytherinu? - Roześmiał się, a Ron i kilka innych osób szybko do niego dołączyli. Harry się nie zaśmiał i zauważył, że nie zrobił tego też Seamus.

Ceremonia przydziału pierwszorocznych wydawała się przebiegać szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W końcu Dumbledore podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

\- W minione wakacje miał miejsce ciąg nadzwyczajnych wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do sytuacji, gdzie jeden z naszych starszych uczniów musi zostać przydzielony ponownie – powiedział. - Oczekujemy, że będzie to jedynie formalność, ale mimo wszystko, musimy to zrobić. - Zrobił krótką pauzę, zanim zawołał: - Harry Potter?

Harry przygotował się na najgorsze i wstał. Od stołu Ślizgonów dobiegł go głośny śmiech Pansy Parkinson i jej okrzyk:

\- Czy Potter właśnie zdołał wykopać się z powrotem do pierwszej klasy?

 _Idealnie,_ pomyślał _, dręcz mnie dalej, przynajmniej nie będzie mnie wtedy ani trochę kusiło, żeby być w tym samym domu co ty._

Tiara wydawała mu się jeszcze bardziej kolosalna niż wtedy, gdy był małym pierwszorocznym, ale gdy usiadł i McGonagall założyła mu ją na głowę, odkrył, że jej brzeg nie opadał mu już na oczy. Spowodowało to, że mógł teraz wyraźnie widzieć wszystkich obecnych w Wielkiej Sali, przyglądających mu się z zainteresowaniem. Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc widzieć ich spojrzeń.

„ _Pan Potter_ ” odezwał się w jego uchu znajomy głos. „ _To prawdziwa rzadkość móc porozmawiać z uczniem dwa razy, co dopiero trzy, a jeszcze rzadziej dostaję możliwość przydzielenia ucznia więcej niż raz. Skomplikowany z ciebie przypadek.”_

 _Gryffindor, proszę,_ pomyślał Harry tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił.

„ _Chwileczkę, panie Potter_ , powiedziała tiara _. Moim zadaniem jest przydzielanie uczniów tam, gdzie będą rozkwitać i gdzie będą szczęśliwi, dlatego też zawsze słucham ich życzeń. Chciałabym jednak, abyś ty wysłuchał mnie, zanim gdziekolwiek cię przydzielę.”_ Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. „ _Wbrew temu, jak napierasz na Gryffindor, nie ma już w tobie tyle niechęci wobec Slytherinu, co w pierwszej klasie. A ja nadal stoję przy tym, że doskonale poradziłbyś sobie w tym domu.”_

 _Ale będą tam dzieci Śmierciożerców_ , pomyślał Harry. _Byłbym w niebezpieczeństwie._

„ _Nie większym niż to, w jakie pakujesz się każdego roku”_ odparła tiara. _„Sami uczniowie nie stanowią dla ciebie zagrożenia. A myślę, że Ślizgoni będą mogli wiele cię nauczyć, podczas gdy nauczyłeś się już wszystkiego, co miał ci do zaoferowania Gryffindor.”_ Harry usilnie starał się nie myśleć o uczeniu się mrocznych sztuk od Ślizgonów, ale tiara i tak zdawała się wyłapać te myśli. „ _Nie chodzi mi tylko o mroczne sztuki i magię szeroko nieznaną wśród Gryfonów”_ powiedziała. „ _Musisz nauczyć się_ myśleć _jak Ślizgon, jak używać wszystkich narzędzi, które posiadasz i jak przetrwać wszystko, co stanie na twojej drodze.”_

 _Nie chcę myśleć jak Ślizgon,_ desperacko pomyślał Harry. _Jedyne czego ja i moi przyjaciele od nich doświadczyliśmy to okrucieństwo._

„ _To nie są jednak cechy definiujące Slytherin_ ” odpowiedziała tiara. _„A Ślizgoni w ostatnich latach byli okrutni bardziej w reakcji na działanie zewnętrznych sił, niż jako coś wynikającego z cech tego domu.”_

Ta uwaga jedynie zdezorientowała Harry’ego, postanowił więc spróbować innej taktyki. _Jeśli trafię do Slytherinu, stracę wszystkich przyjaciół._

„ _To byłaby w pełni decyzja ich i twoja”_ odparła tiara. _„Możesz przyjaźnić się przecież z osobami z innych domów. A kto powiedział, że nie zyskasz w nowym domu nowych przyjaciół?”_ Zamilkła na chwilę. _„Obawiam się jednak, że zbaczamy zbytnio z tematu. Slytherin ma ci do zaoferowania więcej niż Gryffindor, takie są fakty. Pozwól, że tak to ujmę, panie Potter, co chciałbyś wynieść z tych ostatnich kilku lat tutaj w Hogwarcie?_

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę. _Chcę pokonać Voldemorta_ , pomyślał. _Chcę być w stanie chronić ludzi, których zaatakuje. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek więcej zginął._

„ _Niestety, obawiam się, że ludzie ginący w nadchodzącej wojnie to coś, czego nie zdołamy uniknąć”_ powiedziała tiara. _„Ale jedna ze ścieżek może pozwolić ci złagodzić uderzenie, dać możliwość uratowania większej ilości żyć.”_

 _A więc tej chcę_ , powiedział Harry. _Gryfoni bronią innych. Są dzielni i_ _nie uciekają przed żadnym wyzwaniem. T_ _am_ _jest moje miejsce._

Tiara zaśmiała się cicho. _„Ale wyobraź sobie tylko, co mógłby osiągnąć Ślizgon z sercem Gryfona?”_

Zamilkła na moment i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł usłyszeć narastające w Wielkiej Sali szepty. Ludzie zastanawiali się, co zajmowało tyle czasu. Otworzył oczy i zobaczywszy, że wszyscy nadal się w niego wpatrywali, poruszył się na stołku, czując się nieswojo.

„ _Pozwól im patrzeć”_ powiedziała tiara. „ _Zawsze będą się gapić, niezależnie gdzie trafisz. Potrzebuję teraz twojej odpowiedzi: czy pozwolisz mi przydzielić cię tam, gdzie będziesz mógł dokonać tego, czego pragniesz dokonać?”_

Od spotkania i rozmowy z McGonagall, Harry wyobrażał sobie rozmowę z Tiarą Przydziału na tysiące różnych sposobów, jednak żaden z nich nie odpowiadał temu, jak naprawdę się potoczyła. Był zdeterminowany myśleć jedynie o tym, jak bardzo chciał trafić do Gryffindoru, ale ten durny kapelusz sprawił, że zaczął wszystko kwestionować.

Zaczął zagłębiać się w mroczne sztuki, ponieważ chciał pokonać Voldemorta. Chciał pozostać w Gryffindorze, by ratować innych. Nawet jeśli ostateczny cel był praktycznie taki sam, to te dwie rzeczy wyraźnie stały ze sobą w sprzeczności, a Harry nie sądził, by był gotów poświęcić jedno dla drugiego. Gryffindor nie pozwoliłby mu kontynuować studiowania mrocznych sztuk i dalsza próba uczenia się ich z pewnością wpędziła by go w kłopoty w jego starym domu.

„ _Panie Potter, jeszcze chwila i osiągniemy legendarny impas. Pozwolisz mi się przydzielić czy nie?”_

Harry w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, o co dokładnie pytała go tiara i wiedział, że nie mógł się dłużej ociągać. Ponownie zamknął oczy. _Przydziel mnie, gdzie uważasz, że jest moje miejsce,_ pomyślał z rezygnacją.

Mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech tiary i nagle poczuł falę zwątpienia. Jedna decyzja podjęta pod presją w chwili słabości miała zdeterminować przebieg następnych kilku lat jego nauki w Hogwarcie. Co jeśli wybrał źle? _Nie,_ pomyślał, _zaczekaj…_

„ _Za późno, panie Potter”_ powiedziała tiara. _„Mimo wahania, jasne jest, że wiesz dobrze, gdzie jest twoje miejsce, a dla mnie jasne było od samego początku, że to miejsce to…_ SLYTHERIN!

* gra słów, w oryginale _isolation ward_ , gdzie _ward_ oznaczać może także oddział szpitalny


	2. Kodeks

„ _Za późno, panie Potter”_ powiedziała tiara. _„Mimo wahania, jasne jest, że wie_ _sz_ _dobrze, gdzie jest twoje miejsce, a dla mnie jasne było od_ _pierwszego dnia_ _, że to miejsce to…_ SLYTHERIN!

Ostatnie słowo zostało ogłoszone głośno całej Wielkiej Sali i kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie. Tiara została zerwana z jego głowy, odsłaniając wpatrującą się w niego z góry McGonagall, podczas gdy za placami Harry’ego, przy stole nauczycieli, rozległ się trzask tłuczonego szkła. Usłyszał dobiegającego ze wszystkich stron sali zszokowane sapnięcia i głośne „ _Co?!”_ Rona, w tym samym momencie, w którym od stołu Ślizgonów dobiegł go wrzask Parkinson.

\- Czy tiara właśnie… Czy ona właśnie powiedziała, że Potter jest teraz jednym z _nas_? - powiedziała, najwyraźniej do swoich współdomowników, ale dostatecznie głośno, by Harry usłyszał ją wyraźnie niczym dzwon.

Odwrócił się, wyciągając szyję tak, by widzieć stół nauczycieli. Wyglądało na to, że to Snape strącił wcześniej swój puchar. _Kurde_. Snape, który wstał i zaczął maszerować w jego stronę, był teraz jego pieprzonym opiekunem domu.

_Jasna cholera._

\- Panie Potter – powiedziała McGonagall. - Nie skończyło się to tak, jak wszyscy oczekiwaliśmy, ale muszę powiedzieć, że posiadanie cię jako członka mojego domu było czystą przyjemnością i będziemy za tobą tęsknić. - Zapanowała nad swoją zszokowaną miną i zaczęła zwijać zwój z nazwiskami nowych uczniów. - Moje drzwi zawsze będą dla ciebie otwarte, gdybyś potrzebował porozmawiać.

\- Tak, proszę pani – odpowiedział Harry, niemal mechanicznie. - Dziękuję. - Nie chciał patrzeć na stół Gryfonów, obawiając się, co może tam zobaczyć. Zamiast tego spojrzał przez ramię McGonagall, gdzie dostrzegł Snape’a, czekającego na niego z prawdziwie morderczą miną.

Najwyraźniej nic się tutaj nie zmieniło.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i podszedł do swojego nowego opiekuna domu. Snape natychmiast chwycił go za ramię i zaciągnął na brzeg Wielkiej Sali. Narastającą z tłumu kakofonia szeptów nagle ucichła i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape musiał rzucić wokół nich zaklęcie wytłumiające.

\- Potter – odezwał się głosem ociekającym gniewem. - Jak i _dlaczego_ jesteś teraz moim domu? - Harry nie był do końca pewien, jak na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Tiara mnie tu przydzieliła. - Wzdrygnął się. - Przepraszam – powiedział. Pomimo swojej burzliwej historii ze Snapem, nie chciał zaczynać swojego pobytu w Slytherinie w złym tonie, a znał Snape’a dostatecznie dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jego odpowiedź zostanie uznana za sarkastyczną, nawet jeśli nie taki był jego zamiar. - Przepraszam, _profesorze_ – poprawił się.

\- Oczywiście, że tiara przydzieliła cię do mojego domu - powiedział Snape. - Byłem obecny, gdy raczyła wyrazić swoją decyzję. Moje pytanie brzmiało: _dlaczego_.

Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę, niepewny, co powinien zrobić. Nie był przekonany, czy chciał podejmować próbę zdobycia sobie sympatii Snape’a, biorąc pod uwagę ich burzliwą przeszłość, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał mieć swojego własnego opiekuna domu za wroga.

\- Tiara chciała przydzielić mnie do Slytherinu już w pierwszej klasie – powiedział ostrożnie. - Wychodzi na to, że… Że tym razem dopięła swego.

Mina Snape’a uległa zmianie, ale Harry nie potrafił do końca odczytać, co wyrażała. Żaden z nich nie powiedział nic więcej i Harry pozwolił Snape’owi lustrować go spojrzeniem. Po chwili jednak nie wytrzymał i nerwowo przeniósł ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, czując się pod jego uważną obserwacją niekomfortowo. W końcu Snape wydał z siebie coś, co nie do końca można było nazwać westchnieniem.

\- Za mną, Potter – powiedział, wskazując Harry’emu, że powinien za nim podążyć.

Zaczął prowadzić go do stołu Slytherinu i wszystkie instynkty obronne Harry’ego natychmiast się obudziły. Snape wyraźnie prowadził go w kierunku pozostałych ślizgońskich piątoklasistów, którzy wspólnie mu się przyglądali. Harry skrzyżował wzrok z Malfoyem i nagle cały ciężar obecnej sytuacji zwalił się na niego niczym wór cegieł.

Był w tym samym domu co _Malfoy_. Przez najbliższe trzy lata miał być w jednym domu z chłopakiem, którego misją życiową przez ostatnie cztery lata było uprzykrzanie życia Harry’emu.

_Durna, pieprzona, manipulująca tiara._

\- Ślizgoni – odezwał się Snape – zdaję sobie sprawę, że nowy dodatek do naszego domu mógł być dla wszystkich szokiem. - _No bez jaj,_ pomyślał Harry. - Jestem świadom, że niektórzy z was mają za sobą burzliwą historię z waszym nowym domownikiem – ciągnął Snape. - Chcę, aby było jasne, że mimo wszelkich konfliktów, które mogły mieć miejsce w przeszłości, pan Potter jest teraz Ślizgonem. - _Harry był Ślizgonem_. Usłyszenie tych słów na głos spowodowało, że Harry zauważalnie zachłysnął się powietrzem. Był prawie pewien, że Snape go usłyszał, gdy mężczyzna zerknął na niego kątem oka. - Jako że jest teraz Ślizgonem, ma być natychmiast traktowany adekwatnie. Ufam wam wszystkim, że pomożecie mu zrozumieć, co to znaczy. - Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony. - Jakikolwiek ślad, że dawne animozje nadal wpływają na wasze zachowanie, i dotyczy to _każdego_ z was, będzie skutkował długim szlabanem ze mną. - Harry wiedział, że ten komentarz był prawdopodobnie skierowany do niego, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć, że spojrzenie Snape’a wydawało się być skierowane na Malfoya dłużej niż na pozostałych. - Warto zwrócić uwagę, że najwyraźniej tiara chciała przydzielić go do Slytherinu od samego początku i tym razem... Jak to ująłeś, Potter? Tym razem „dopięła swego”?

\- Tak – powiedział cicho Harry. - Proszę pana.

Snape miał czelność uśmiechnąć się pod nosem.

\- Tiara ostatecznie zdecydowała, że Potter spędzi ostatnie trzy lata w Slytherinie. Myślę, że potrzeba będzie naszych wspólnych wysiłków, by dowiedzieć się dokładnie _dlaczego_. - Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy. - Wliczam w to też ciebie, Potter.

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- Usiądź.

Dwoje Ślizgonów, Zabini i Greengrass, o ile się nie mylił, rozsunęło się, robiąc miejsce dla Harry’ego. Snape ponownie chwycił go za ramię i zaprowadził do stołu. Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę, po czym usiadł pomiędzy nimi, dokładnie naprzeciwko Malfoya.

\- Miłej uczty – powiedział Snape, po czym Harry został sam na sam ze swoimi nowymi domownikami.

Harry odetchnął głęboko. Tłumiący czar Snape’a najwyraźniej zaczął tracić moc, bo gwar w Wielkiej Sali podniósł się do poziomu niemal ogłuszającego ryku. Harry podejrzewał, że miał wyraźną przewagę nad wszystkimi, on przynajmniej wiedział, że taki scenariusz był możliwy. Dla pozostałych musiał to być kompletny szok.

\- Jak, do diabła, Potter znalazł się w Slytherinie…

\- Jego rodzice byli oboje Gryfonami, prawda?

\- Cholerny zdrajca…

\- Cisza! - Głos Dumbledore’a odbił się echem po sali i komentarze natychmiast umilkły. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to niespodziewany obrót wydarzeń – powiedział. - Będę pierwszym, który przyzna, że w pełni oczekiwałem ponownego przydziału pana Pottera do Gryffindoru. Nie należy jednak zapominać, że choć dorastamy i zmieniamy się, idąc przez życie, każdy z nas jest nadal, w głębi serca, tym samym człowiekiem, którym zawsze był. Nawet jeśli tiara zdecydowała, że pan Potter pasuje teraz lepiej do innego domu, z pewnością nie utracił on swojej odwagi, lojalności i rycerskości, które czyniły z niego doskonałego Gryfona. Panie Potter – zwrócił się wprost do Harry’ego, nadal jednak nie patrząc na niego. - Życzę panu powodzenia w znalezieniu swojego nowego miejsca w Slytherinie.

Dumbledore natychmiast przeszedł do przekazywania standardowych dla początku roku szkolnego informacji, podczas gdy Harry spędził chwilę, analizując jego słowa.

\- To było… nieco obraźliwe – mruknął w końcu. Siedzący obok niego Zabini parsknął śmiechem.

\- Co, masz na myśli to, jak właściwie powiedział: „Potter jest teraz Ślizgonem, ale wybaczcie mu, bo kiedyś był Gryfonem”?

\- No, tak to zabrzmiało. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. Parkinson, siedząca obok Malfoya, spojrzała na Harry’ego, unosząc brew.

\- Pewnie powinniśmy uznać za dobry znak to, że czujesz się w ogóle „nieco obrażony” na rzecz Slytherinu – powiedziała. - Ale zacznij się lepiej przyzwyczajać.

Przy stole nauczycieli, Dumbledore wyjaśniał problem Zakazanego Lasu. Harry natychmiast przestał go słuchać, wracając do analizowania wszystkiego, co się właśnie zdarzyło.

Był w pieprzonym _Slytherinie_. W domu Voldemorta. W domu, który, według Hagrida, gościł wszystkich czarodziejów, którzy zeszli na złą drogę.

Odważył się w końcu podnieść wzrok i jego spojrzenie padło na stół Gryffindoru. Ron był czerwony jak burak i wpatrywał się z uporem w blat stołu, podczas gdy wzrok Hermiony skupiony był z jastrzębią uwagą na Harrym. Gdy zobaczyła, że jej się przygląda, na jej twarzy pojawił się słaby uśmiech i Harry poczuł zalewającą go falę ulgi. Przynajmniej Hermiona wydawała się być chętna dać mu szansę. Ron za to…

Nie zdoławszy znaleźć w sobie dość siły, by odpowiedzieć Hermionie uśmiechem, oderwał wzrok od Gryfonów. Jego spojrzenie natychmiast spoczęło na Malfoyu, który siedział z głową opartą na dłoni, wyglądając pozornie na znudzonego, ale równocześnie bacznie obserwując Harry’ego. Było to znajome spojrzenie, choć był przyzwyczajony do napotykania go z dużo większej odległości, odpowiedział więc na nie równie nieustępliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Czemu jesteś w Slytherinie? - spytał cicho Malfoy. Harry westchnął.

\- Jak powiedziałem Snape’owi, tiara mnie tu przydzieliła. - Używanie sarkazmu wobec Malfoya było zdecydowanie mniej niepokojące niż wobec Snape’a.

\- Ale tiara bierze pod uwagę twoje życzenia i potrzeby – powiedział Zabini.

\- I nie przydzieli nikogo, jeśli ich celem jest sabotaż – odezwała się z drugiej jego strony Greengrass. - Słyszałam parę osób z młodszych klas rozważających taką opcję, ale to niemożliwe.

\- Ja na przykład byłem całkowicie rozdarty pomiędzy Slytherinem i Ravenclawem – powiedział Zabini. - Jeśli ty też miałeś tego typu rozterkę… - Zrobił pauzę, a kąciki jego ust powoli uniosły się w uśmiechu. - Oznacza to, że _wybrałeś_ Slytherin.

Harry odchrząknął.

\- Może… - urwał. Mimo ostrzeżenia Snape’a czuł, że musiał ze swoimi nowymi współdomownikami obchodzić się wyjątkowo ostrożnie. - Znaczy się, trochę? Ale nie całkiem. - Zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co mówił, nie miało sensu i potrząsnął głową, by zebrać myśli. - Powiedzmy, że tiara miała przekonujące argumenty, a ja powiedziałem jej, żeby przydzieliła mnie tam, gdzie jest moje miejsce. Nie sądzę, żebym… - Urwał, nie będąc pewnym, ile chciał od razu ujawnić.

Malfoy uniósł głowę, którą wcześniej opierał na dłoni, a jego brwi powędrowały w górę.

\- Brzmi… Intrygująco.

\- Super – odparł Harry, wywracając wymownie oczami i nie próbując nawet ukryć sarkazmu.

\- Jakkolwiek fascynujące by to nie było, czy możemy, _proszę_ , wysłuchać reszty ogłoszeń? - odezwała się dziewczyna siedząca po drugiej stronie Parkinson. Harry znał jej twarz, ale nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie jej imienia.

Jej uwaga pojawiła się w dobrym momencie, ponieważ Dumbledore dotarł właśnie do przedstawiania nowych nauczycieli. Harry był zawiedziony brakiem uzasadnienia nieobecności Hagrida i absolutnie przerażony, gdy w końcu zauważył znajomą, przysadzistą, różową postać siedzącą przy stole nauczycieli, która została właśnie przedstawiona jako ich nowa nauczycielka Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

 _Co do cholery?,_ pomyślał Harry.

Co jeszcze bardziej szokujące, ta różowa ropucha przerwała Dumbledore’owi sztucznie przesłodzonym tonem, by wygłosić przemowę, która niemal zanudziła Harry’ego na śmierć.

\- To było… Interesujące – mruknął Malfoy, gdy usiadła. - Zastanawiam się, w kogo celuje z tą gadką o „plenieniu złych praktyk”. - Zmrużył oczy. - Lepiej, żebyśmy nie byli to _my_.

Harry zastanowił się, czy Malfoy mówił o tym o czym myślał, _miał nadzieję_ , że mówił.

\- Kim ona jest? - spytała Parkinson.

\- Umbridge. Jest starszym podsekretarzem Ministra Magii – powiedział Harry, zadowolony, że posiadał wiedzę, której nie mieli Ślizgoni.

\- Pracuje dla _Ministerstwa_? - odezwał się ze śmiechem Malfoy. - To oznacza…

\- To znaczy, że Ministerstwo bacznie przygląda się Hogwartowi – dokończyła dziewczyna siedząca obok Pansy.

\- Tracey ma rację – powiedział Malfoy, przypominając Harry’emu imię dziewczyny: Tracey Davis. - Może przywoła w końcu trochę Dumbledore’a na ziemię. - Jak gdyby nagle przypominając sobie, kto siedział naprzeciwko niego, podniósł wzrok na Harry’ego. - Ciebie pewnie by to nie uszczęśliwiło, prawda, Potter?

Ten komentarz nie był dokuczliwy ani protekcjonalny lub sarkastyczny, brzmiał jak stwierdzenie faktu. Harry czuł się nieco oszołomiony niemal uprzejmym, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, zachowaniem Malfoya. Ale uwaga ta przypomniała Harry’emu o tym, że na pół wakacji został odcięty od jakiegokolwiek źródła informacji, najwyraźniej na rozkaz Dumbledore’a.

\- Eee – zaczął. Wiedział, dlaczego nie rwał się do natychmiastowej obrony Dumbledore’a, ale to, co w końcu wyszło z jego ust, zaskoczyło nawet jego samego. - Prawdę mówiąc, nie jestem specjalnie fanem Dumbledore’a – powiedział. - Przynajmniej chwilowo.

Malfoy obrócił się, by spojrzeć prosto na Harry’ego.

\- Próbujesz zrobić na nas wrażenie, Potter? - spytał. - Wszyscy wiemy, że od pierwszego roku byłeś złotym dzieckiem Dumbledore’a.

\- Nie zapomnieliśmy jeszcze, jak Puchar Domu został nam wtedy _skradziony_ – wtrąciła złośliwie Parkinson. Harry westchnął, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie, ja tylko… - Urwał. - Nie jestem do końca… Zadowolony z tego, jak kilka rzeczy... Potoczyło się w te wakacje, a były to rzeczy, za które Dumbledore był odpowiedzialny. Ale jeśli miałbym wybierać między nim a Umbridge, to zdecydowanie będę kibicować Dumbledore’owi. - Zerknął na Umbridge. - Ta kobieta to koszmar.

\- Koszmarnie się ubiera, to na pewno – powiedziała Parkinson.

\- Skąd ją znasz, Potter? - spytał Zabini. - To znaczy, skąd wiesz, kim jest?

\- Dobre pytanie. Mój ojciec ma doskonałe znajomości w Ministerstwie, a…

\- Była na moim przesłuchaniu – przerwał Harry, nie będąc w nastroju, by słuchać o ojcu Malfoya i jego znajomościach.

\- Przesłuchaniu? - spytał Zabini.

\- Eee… Dlatego właśnie musiałem być ponownie przydzielony – odpowiedział Harry. - Tylko że to akurat podobno zdarzyło się „przypadkiem”.

\- Podobno? - spytała Parkinson. - Paranoik z ciebie, co, Potter?

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że moje „przesłuchanie” powinno było się odbyć jedynie z udziałem Madame Bones, a nie przed całym Wizengamotem, to tak, mam chyba prawo do paranoi.

\- Czekaj, wróć – powiedział Zabini, lekko niedowierzającym tonem. - Byłeś sądzony przed _Wizengamotem_? Czemu?

\- Użycie magii przez nieletniego – odpowiedział Harry. - A może pogwałcenie Międzynarodowego Statutu Tajności? Prawdopodobnie oba na raz. - Pokręcił głową. - To bez znaczenia, oddalono wszystkie zarzuty. Tylko w trakcie tego całego bałaganu, zostałem przypadkowo wyrzucony z Hogwartu. Musieli mnie więc potraktować jak ucznia przenoszącego się z innej szkoły, skąd ponowna ceremonia przydziału.

Malfoy wyraźnie się na niego gapił.

\- Coś ty, do diabła, zrobił, Potter?

Harry westchnął.

\- Dementorzy zaatakowali mnie i mojego mugolskiego kuzyna. Posłałem za nimi _Patronusa_. - Zaczął masować nasadę nosa. - Więc nie tylko moi _durni_ mugolscy krewni mi nie uwierzyli, ale Ministerstwo też najwyraźniej uznało, że wszystko zmyśliłem. - Harry mgliście zastanowił się, czy Ślizgoni uwierzą mu czy nie, ale najwyraźniej nie to przykuło ich uwagę.

\- Potrafisz rzucić zaklęcie _Patronusa_? - spytała Greengrass, a jej usta otwarte były ze zdumienia. - To niesamowicie zaawansowane zaklęcie!

\- Jest cielesny? - spytała Davis.

\- Eee, tak. To jeleń – odpowiedział cicho Harry.

\- Teraz naprawdę próbujesz zrobić na nas wrażenie – odezwał się Malfoy opryskliwym tonem, którego nie użył jeszcze ani razu, odkąd Harry usiadł z nimi przy stole.

\- Nie specjalnie! - odparował Harry, bardziej szorstko niż zamierzał. Jego blizna zapiekła, więc potarł ją odruchowo. - Słuchajcie, nie jestem… - Westchnął. - Nie próbuję robić na was wrażenia ani się przechwalać, ani… Nic w tym stylu. Próbuję po prostu… Nie wiem, być z wami szczery? - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie jestem do końca pewien, dlaczego tiara mnie tutaj przydzieliła, ale wolałbym nie spędzić mojej pierwszej nocy w tym domu, kłócąc się z wami – powiedział. - _Malfoy –_ dodał, decydując się na prostolinijność. W końcu to Malfoy był Ślizgonem, z którym najczęściej walczył. Wspomniany chłopak odchylił się na ławie i przyglądał się znowu Harry’emu z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie próbowałem prowokować kłótni, Potter – powiedział.

\- To coś nowego.

\- Jesteś teraz Ślizgonem. Profesor Snape powiedział, że mamy cię traktować adekwatnie. - Malfoy pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na stole i ściszył głos. - Powiedział też, że mamy cię nauczyć, co to oznacza być Ślizgonem. - Harry uniósł brew, gestem zachęcając Malfoya, by kontynuował. - Jest sporo rzeczy, których będziemy musieli cię nauczyć, ale większość z nich krąży wokół jednego wspólnego tematu: Ślizgoni chronią siebie nawzajem – powiedział Malfoy. - Wyjaśnimy bardziej dogłębnie w czym rzecz w naszym pokoju wspólnym, ale pierwsza zasada mówi, że Ślizgoni nie walczą z innymi Ślizgonami. - Uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - Przynajmniej nie publicznie.

Harry zastanowił się, czy powinien oczekiwać awantury w pokoju wspólnym po zakończeniu uczty. Co przywołało kolejną niepokojącą myśl, a mianowicie, że wkrótce będzie sam w pokoju wspólnym z dziećmi Śmierciożerców. Będzie musiał spać w tym samym pokoju co dzieci Śmierciożerców. Mimo zapewnień tiary, że jego współdomownicy nie stanowili zagrożenia, nadal był pełen obaw.

\- Wystarczająco dużo problemów mamy ze strony innych domów – powiedział Zabini.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Harry.

\- Och, jakbyś nie wiedział – odparła zjadliwie Parkinson. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o nieprowokowanie kłótni. Harry ją zignorował.

\- Wkrótce się dowie – powiedział Zabini. - Potter, będąc kim jest, a do tego Gryfonem zamienionym w Ślizgona? Dostanie mu się bardziej niż pozostałym.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówili, ale zdecydował, że miał już dość zmartwień i postanowił nie tracić energii, zastanawiając się nad tym.

***

Uczta dobiegała końca, a Harry nadal nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia, jak uprzejmi byli wobec niego Ślizgoni. Kontynuował lekką rozmowę, zadając nieistotne pytania o dormitoria Slytherinu, tylko po to, by czymś wypełnić niezręczną ciszę. Parkinson nawet zdołała doprowadzić go do śmiechu, ostrzegając go, że będzie się musiał przyzwyczaić do Malfoya zajmującego łazienkę na nierozsądnie długi czas każdego ranka.

\- Jest gorszy od wszystkich dziewczyn w Slytherinie, a to ja jestem najgorszą dziewczyną w Slytherinie – powiedziała i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Malfoy też się zaśmiał. Harry nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Parkinson i Malfoy byli zdolni do samokrytyki.

Zobaczył, że prefekci różnych domów zaczęli zwoływać pierwszorocznych i wstał, szukając Hermiony i próbując nawiązać z nią kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Eee, przepraszam za kłopot – odezwał się do Zabiniego i Greengrass – ale czy nie mielibyście nic przeciwko, żeby zaczekać na mnie chwilę? Nie bardzo znam drogę do pokoju wspólnego, a potrzebuję tylko… Zamienić z kimś szybko kilka słów.

Malfoy spojrzał na drugi koniec sali, gdy razem z Parkinson wstali, by zaprowadzić pierwszorocznych do lochów.

\- Chodzi o twoją szla… Mugolaczkę?

Harry zamarł. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był pewien, czy powinien być wściekły za to, co niemal wymknęło się Malfoyowi, czy wdzięczny za wysiłek włożony w poprawienie się, trzymając się pewnie reguły „Ślizgoni nie kłócą się publicznie”, która najwyraźniej była elementem dziwnego regulaminu tego domu.

\- Tak – odpowiedział w końcu. - Chciałbym się upewnić, że nadal mam w Gryffindorze przynajmniej jednego przyjaciela. - Malfoy nie odpowiedział, nie dał nawet po sobie znać, że w ogóle usłyszał odpowiedź Harry’ego, ale Zabini skinął głową.

\- Zaczekamy na ciebie.

\- Nie powinno mi to zająć dłużej niż minutę. Też jest prefektem, będzie musiała zabrać pierwszorocznych Gryfonów do wieży.

Zabini wzruszył ramionami, więc Harry skierował się na drugi koniec sali. Hermiona spotkała się z nim pośrodku drogi i natychmiast objęła go ramionami.

\- Tak mi przykro, Harry – powiedziała. - Wszyscy byliśmy tak pewni, że wrócisz do Gryffindoru, że nie zadaliśmy sobie nawet trudu, żeby się zastanowić… Och, Harry, nic ci nie jest?

\- Jest w porządku – odparł. - Wszyscy byli… Dziwnie uprzejmi.

\- Czemu to tyle trwało? Co powiedziała tiara?

\- Mówiła… - urwał. - Część z tego jest prywatna. Ale ogólnie, powiedziała, że nauczyłem się już wszystkiego, czego mogłem, w Gryffindorze i że nadszedł czas, żebym nauczył się czegoś od Ślizgonów.

\- Co miałbyś się nauczyć, tak dokładnie? - spytała Hermiona podejrzliwym tonem.

\- Tego nie powiedziała. - Nie do końca było to kłamstwo.

Hermiona wydęła usta z niezadowoleniem, przyglądając się Harry’emu spod przymrużonych oczu. Harry był już szczerze zmęczony tym, jak wszyscy się na niego gapili, jakby należał do nieznanego gatunku.

\- Harry, proszę, obiecaj mi, że nie dasz się wciągnąć w ich… Wybryki.

\- To znaczy? – spytał, marszcząc czoło. Hermiona wydała z siebie dźwięk, który był czymś pomiędzy westchnieniem i chrząknięciem.

\- Mam na myśli… Dręczenie innych? Szyderstwa? Cały ten… Bezsens związany z czystością krwi.

Przez chwilę Harry poczuł się, jakby pękło mu serce, ale szybko uczucie to zastąpiła złość.

\- Hermiona, naprawdę, tak niskie masz o mnie mniemanie? Na serio myślisz, że byłbym zdolny do czegoś takiego?

\- Harry, wcale nie… - Hermiona wyglądała, jakby ugryzła się w język. - Tobie też uprzykrzali życie, ale wiesz, jak _okropnie_ traktowali mnie od pierwszej klasy. Naprawdę masz mi za złe, że się martwię?

\- Jeśli myślisz, że nagle zmienię się w uprzedzonego fanatyka czystej krwi tylko dlatego, że jestem teraz w Slytherinie, to tak, owszem, mam ci to za złe – odpowiedział, a jego głos zabrzmiał bardziej zjadliwie niż planował.

\- Jeszcze niedawno śmiałeś się z Malfoyem i Parkinson – odparła Hermiona. - A spośród wszystkich Ślizgonów, to ci dwoje byli najgorsi z najgorszych, od samego początku. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby któreś z nich się śmiało, chyba że kogoś nękali lub wyśmiewali się z kogoś. Widząc ciebie, śmiejącego się z nimi… Och, Harry, to naprawdę bolało.

\- Właściwie to Parkinson żartowała sobie z Malfoya – odpowiedział Harry. - Mówiła, że będę musiał przyzwyczaić się do tego, że spędza dużo czasu w łazience każdego dnia rano. Wydało mi się to zabawne i, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Malfoyowi też. - Urwał. - Wychodzi na to, że nadal z kogoś się wyśmiewała, ale… - Potrząsnął głową. - Serio, nie mogę uwierzyć, że ta rozmowa w ogóle ma miejsce. Nie zacznę nagle głosić tych bzdur o czystości krwi. Sam jestem pół-krwi, Hermiono, moja mama była mugolaczką. Malfoy nawet… - urwał. Sam nie wiedział, co miał myśleć o tym, że Malfoy powstrzymał się od użycia swojego ulubionego wyzwiska tylko ze względu na Harry’ego, a nie był pewien, czy wspominanie o tej niecodziennej sytuacji zyskałoby mu przychylność Hermiony.

\- Chciałam tylko… - Hermiona westchnęła. - Wiem, że cię znam i wiem, że nie jesteś taki jak oni. Chcę tylko, żebyś był ostrożny, Harry. Naprawdę będziesz bezpieczny w Slytherinie?

\- Tiara powiedziała, że będę. - Wzruszył ramionami. - A Snape zrobił im pogadankę na temat tego, że jestem teraz Ślizgonem i mam być traktowany adekwatnie.

\- Cóż, jest w końcu profesorem – skomentowała rozsądnie Hermiona. - Ale to nie znaczy, że go posłuchają.

\- Poza tym, czytałem ostatnio dużo o tym, jak się bronić – powiedział Harry. - Jeśli którekolwiek z nich czegoś spróbuje, może się to skończyć tym, że… Stanie się im krzywda.

Hermiona wyglądała na lekko zszokowaną jego słowami. Zerknęła przez ramię.

\- Naprawdę powinnam już iść, Harry, czuję, że ignoruję obowiązki prefekta. Możemy zobaczyć się jutro?

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Nie mam jeszcze planu lekcji Ślizgonów, ale tak, znajdę czas.

Hermiona ponownie go przytuliła.

\- Harry, proszę, uważaj na siebie.

\- Będę.

Rozdzielili się i Harry odwrócił się w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów, gdzie czekali na niego nie tylko Zabini i Greengrass, ale wszyscy piątoklasiści, z wyłączeniem prefektów. Widać było, że rozmawiali i to prawdopodobnie o nim, ponieważ wszyscy zamilkli, gdy się do nich zbliżył.

***

Harry nadal nie wiedział, czy powinien oczekiwać starcia w pokoju wspólnym, przygotował się więc na najgorsze, gdy Greengrass podała drzwiom hasło: _Veritaserum_. Wyglądało na to, że weszli na końcówkę przemowy, którą Parkinson i Malfoy przygotowali dla pierwszorocznych, dotyczącą zasad panujących w domu i gdzie wszystko się znajduje. Harry przelotnie zastanowił się, czy usłyszy podobną pogadankę, czy będzie musiał po prostu wykombinować wszystko sam.

Ślizgoni rozeszli się, zajmując różne zakamarki pokoju, po którym Harry zaczął się rozglądać. Był tu już oczywiście wcześniej, ale teraz dopiero zauważył, jak bardzo różnił się on od swojego odpowiednika w wieży Gryffindoru. Rozproszone przez wody jeziora światło księżyca docierało do okien, rzucając na wszystko zielonkawą poświatę. Kanapy wyglądały jedynie odrobinę bardziej zachęcająco niż ostatnio, a tu i ówdzie stały okrągłe stoły i krzesła, przeznaczone najwyraźniej do nauki. Na ścianach wisiało kilka obrazów, w tym jeden przedstawiający śpiącego zielonego węża, zawieszony nad jednym z kącików do nauki. _Nieco mało subtelne_ , pomyślał Harry.

\- Chodź, Potter – powiedział Zabini. - Spotkanie klasowe – wyjaśnił i ruszył w kierunku kilku kanap ustawionych obok siebie, gdzie siedzieli już Crabbe i Goyle, a inny chłopak, Nott, przysuwał sobie właśnie krzesło. Harry trochę miał ochotę odmówić, ale w końcu niechętnie poszedł za nim.

\- Czy to po to, żebyście mogli mi wytłumaczyć, co to znaczy „być Ślizgonem”? - Jego głos zabrzmiał nieco bardziej sarkastycznie niżby chciał, w końcu Zabini był dla niego dotąd całkiem miły. Ten jednak tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Po części – odparł. - Ale nasz rok ma tradycję, że raz w tygodniu spotykamy się w ten sposób. Skoro jesteś teraz w naszej klasie, też bierzesz udział. - Nie zabrzmiało to, jakby Harry miał wybór. Parkinson i Malfoy także zaczęli zmierzać w ich stronę. Harry stanął przed pozostałymi piątoklasistami, czując się niezręcznie, dopóki Zabini nie wyciągnął dla niego krzesła. - Siadaj, Potter.

Harry usiadł, czekając aż wszyscy się zbiorą. Próbował, przyglądając się każdemu z nich, zobaczyć ich jako swoich współdomowników. Zamiast Hermiony, Lavender, Parvati i pozostałych dziewczyn, siedziały przed nim Milicenta Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass i Pansy Parkinson. Wśród chłopców byli Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott oraz, oczywiście, Draco Malfoy.

Pieprzony Draco Malfoy. Syn Lucjusza Malfoya. On, Nott, Crabbe i Goyle byli wszyscy synami Śmierciożerców, którzy byli zeszłej wiosny na cmentarzu razem z Voldemortem, śmiejąc się, gdy ten usiłował zabić Harry’ego.

Nie po raz pierwszy tej nocy, Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, jak, u diabła, skończył w tym samym domu, co dzieci Śmierciożerców. Wiedział wcześniej, że istniała taka możliwość, ale w rzeczywistości było to jeszcze dziwniejsze, niż sobie wyobrażał. A teraz siedział z Malfoyem i resztą z nich, żeby wziąć udział w czymś, co najwyraźniej było cotygodniowym zgromadzeniem spiskujących Ślizgonów.

Poruszył się na krześle, czując się nieswojo, podczas gdy Zabini, dla kontrastu, rozluźnił się na krześle obok i skrzyżował nogi, przybierając niemal elegancką pozę. Jednak gdy pozostali piątoklasiści usiedli, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że wyglądali, jakby czuli się równie niezręcznie co on.

\- No więc – odezwała się w końcu Parkinson, przełamując ciszę – jeśli o mnie chodzi, to nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę Pottera w mundurku Slytherinu. - Gdy Harry spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. - Barwy Gryffindoru kłóciły się z twoim profilem kolorystycznym. Zieleń Slytherinu wyeksponuje kolor twoich oczu.

Greengrass zachichotała.

\- I to właśnie, Potter, cała Pansy – powiedziała. - We wszystko jakoś wplącze modę.

\- Ale coś naprawdę trzeba zrobić z tymi okularami – ciągnęła Parkinson. - Najlepiej byłoby magicznie skorygować wadę wzroku, ale przynajmniej na razie będziesz potrzebował czegoś bardziej… Gustownego.

\- To możliwe? - spytał Harry. - Skorygowanie mojej wady? - Nigdy nawet nie rozważał możliwości, że za pomocą magii można to było osiągnąć. W końcu, skoro tak było, czemu niektórzy czarodzieje nosili okulary, jeśli mogli po prostu naprawić swój wzrok?

\- Tak, to możliwe – powiedział Malfoy. - Tylko kosztuje kilkaset galeonów, więc niewiele osób może sobie na to pozwolić. - Powrócił snobistyczny Malfoy, którego Harry tak dobrze znał. To było niemal pokrzepiające.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym – powiedział niepewnie Harry. - Pewnie było by to przydatne podczas Qui… - Ugryzł się w język. Niemal powiedział _Quidditcha_ , ale jak dotąd nie myślał nawet o swoich szansach, by nadal grać. Oczywiście, wyglądało na to, że Malfoy doskonale widział, co chciał powiedzieć.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić odnośnie Quidditcha?

Harry westchnął.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, co się zdarzyło jakoś z godzinę temu – odparł oschle – nie miałem wiele czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić.

\- Będziesz grał jako szukający dla Slytherinu, to jasne.

Harry zamarł.

\- Co takiego?

\- Masz problem ze słuchem do kompletu z wadą wzroku? - zadrwił Malfoy. - Będziesz grał jako szukający.

\- Ale… Ty jesteś szukającym Slytherinu.

\- Jesteś ode mnie lepszy – powiedział Malfoy.

\- Czy ty właśnie… - Harry aż się zająknął. - Czy to był komplement? - _Jasna cholera._

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Takie są fakty. Poza tym, jestem całkiem niezłym ścigającym – powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Z tobą na pozycji szukającego i mną jako ścigającym, Slytherin prawdopodobnie będzie niepokonany i niemal na pewno zdobędziemy Puchar Quidditcha. - Harry czuł się, jakby znalazł się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, ale rozważył słowa Malfoya.

\- Cóż… To znaczy… Lubię wygrywać.

Większość otaczających go Ślizgonów zaśmiała się, Zabini najgłośniej.

\- To najbardziej ślizgońska rzecz, jaką dotąd powiedziałeś – skomentował Zabini.

\- Eee… Dziękuję? Chyba – odparł Harry. - Ale co do Quidditcha… Mogę o tym pomyśleć?

\- Nie myśl za długo – powiedział Malfoy. - Testy wstępne są w następnym tygodniu.

\- Dobrze – odparł Harry. Znowu zapadła niezręczna cisza. _Przynajmniej nie tylko ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć,_ pomyślał Harry. - A więc… - odezwał się w końcu. - Co to za zasady, o których wcześniej mówiliście? Chyba że to był żart?

\- To żaden żart – odparł Zabini.

\- Dlatego właśnie chcieliśmy usiąść dzisiaj razem – powiedziała Parkinson. - Zwykle czekamy do piątku, ale z tobą dołączającym do naszego domu…

Harry uniósł brwi. Zaczynał się czuć jak na spotkaniu integracyjnym.

\- Jesteś teraz jednym z nas, Potter – powiedział Malfoy. - To bardziej niż dziwne, ale jesteś Ślizgonem.

\- Nie potrzebuję, żeby mi ciągle o tym przypominano – wtrącił Harry.

\- Lepiej, żeby tak było – odparł wyniosłym tonem Malfoy.

\- Draco, przestań – powiedziała Parkinson, lekko uderzając Malfoya w ramię.

\- Czemu nie wyjaśnicie mi po prostu, na czym polega ten cały regulamin Slytherinu? - spytał Harry.

\- Nie określaj tego tak prostackim słowem jak „regulamin” - powiedział Draco, wykrzywiając usta.

\- To bardziej coś w stylu kodeksu, który staramy się wprowadzać w życie naszym codziennym postępowaniem – dodała Greengrass.

\- Zawiera się w tym sporo zasad – powiedział Zabini, stawiając obie stopy na podłodze i pochylając się do przodu. - Ale wszystkie sprowadzają się do jednego: Ślizgoni chronią siebie nawzajem.

_A jeśli chcecie zdobyć druhów gotowych na wiele..._

\- Gryfoni robią to samo – powiedział Harry, unosząc brew.

\- Nie tak jak my – prychnął Malfoy. - Widzieliśmy, jak niektórzy Gryfoni odwracali się od ciebie w przeszłości. Tutaj tego nie doświadczysz.

\- Przynajmniej nie publicznie, tak? - spytał Harry, przypominając sobie uwagę Malfoya podczas kolacji.

\- Dokładnie. - Malfoy posłał mu wilczy uśmiech.

\- Tak naprawdę, to coś więcej – powiedziała Parkinson. - To znaczy, że chronimy siebie nawzajem na korytarzach. Pomagamy sobie wzajemnie, gdy ktoś tego potrzebuje, ponieważ sukces jednego Ślizgona pomaga _wszystkim_ Ślizgonom.

\- I dajemy sobie darmowe porady odnośnie mody? - powiedział z przekąsem Harry i był zaskoczony, gdy Parkinson się zaśmiała.

\- Dokładnie. Nie chcemy, by nasz dom wyglądał byle jak.

\- Nie donosimy na siebie nawzajem – powiedział cicho Nott i Harry przeniósł na niego wzrok, zaskoczony. To były pierwsze słowa, jakie od niego usłyszał, odkąd został przydzielony do ich domu. Pozostali Ślizgoni zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

\- Nie ważne, co zobaczysz, nie ważne, co usłyszysz, _nigdy_ nie powiadomisz o tym nauczycieli – powiedział Malfoy.

Harry potrafił czytać między wierszami i natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, o czym mówili. _Dlatego właśnie nie byłeś całkiem przeciwko znalezieniu się tutaj_ , przypomniał sobie Harry _. Mówią o mrocznych sztukach_. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że mogli mówić też o czymś innym – na przykład o okazywaniu lojalności wobec pewnego Czarnego Pana.

Przygryzając wnętrze policzka, zastanowił się, jaka była szansa, że powiedzą wprost, co mieli na myśli, by mógł w odpowiedzi poinformować ich, że też zakopany był po uszy w studiowaniu nielegalnej magii. Rozważył też samodzielne podjęcie tematu, ale nie zamierzał obdarzać takim zaufaniem ludzi w tym domu podczas swojej pierwszej nocy tutaj. Zwłaszcza będąc świadomym faktu, że niektórzy z ich rodziców byli poplecznikami Voldemorta, a wielu innych zgadzało się z jego ideologią.

Nie, będzie musiał zaczekać, aż będzie miał dowody. Potrzebował mieć coś a nich, zanim zaufa im ze swoim własnym sekretem. _To bardzo ślizgoński tok myślenia_ , pomyślał.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy w przeszłości informowałem o czymś nauczycieli, nigdy mi nie wierzyli. Już dawno przestałem próbować – powiedział w końcu, wzruszając ramionami. Ślizgoni nie wyglądali na specjalnie usatysfakcjonowanych tą odpowiedzią, ale żaden z nich jej nie skomentował. Harry spróbował więc inaczej, próbując skłonić ich, by poczuli się przy nim bardziej komfortowo. - Ale z czystej ciekawości, czy ten element… „Kodeksu” działa w obie strony? - spytał. - Gdybyście to wy złapali mnie łamiącego zasady, co byście zrobili?

\- Powiedzielibyśmy ci, żebyś nie dał się przyłapać – powiedział Zabini.

\- Planujesz więcej nocnych wycieczek, Potter? - odezwał się uszczypliwym tonem Malfoy. Harry spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych oczu. Nie w tym kierunku próbował poprowadzić rozmowę, ale w sumie było to też z jego punktu widzenia istotne pytanie.

\- Kiedy będzie mi to na rękę – odparł.

\- Widzicie – zaśmiał się Zabini. - Jest w nim coś ze Ślizgona.

\- Potter – odezwał się nagle Nott. - Naprawdę chciałbym cię o coś zapytać, ale myślę, że to pytanie cię rozzłości.

\- Theo – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem Goyle.

\- Rany, Greg, daj spokój – odpowiedział Nott.

\- Nie – odezwał się Malfoy, a w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się coś mrocznego. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, Theo, też chcę się dowiedzieć. Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby _teraz_ był dobry czas, aby o to pytać.

\- Pytać o co? - spytał z zaciekawieniem Harry.

\- Nie teraz. Za to chciałabym dowiedzieć się czegoś jeszcze – powiedziała Parkinson. - Możesz nam coś powiedzieć o… Jak ich nazwałeś? - Urwała na chwilę. - Twoich „durnych mugolskich krewnych”?

Twarz Malfoya od razu się rozpogodziła.

\- O właśnie! Bez urazy, Potter, ale miałem cię za miłośnika mugoli.

\- To musi być okropne, mieszkać z mugolami – dodał Zabini.

Harry równocześnie poczuł się zirytowany i kompletnie zdumiony. To, co mówili, brzmiało jak typowy antymugolski nonsens, ale patrząc na ich zachowanie, wyglądało to tak, jakby próbowali być współczujący wobec Harry’ego. Wiedział, że nawigowanie w dziwnym labiryncie poczucia wyższości czarodziejów i ich wierzeń na temat czystości krwi będzie trudne, ale udało im się właśnie uczynić to jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanym.

\- Nie jestem… Przeciwny mugolom – powiedział powoli Harry, mrużąc oczy. Mimo że chciał przynajmniej spróbować pozostać w dobrych stosunkach z członkami swojego domu, nie chciał, aby taka plotka zaczęła krążyć szerzej. - Po prostu moi krewni są… - Westchnął. - Większość mugoli nie jest taka jak oni. - Mimo swojej niechęci wobec Dursleyów, Harry naprawdę zaczynał żałować rzuconego od niechcenia podczas uczty komentarza na ich temat.

\- Jacy w takim razie są? – spytała Davis.

\- Są… - Harry westchnął. - Nienawidzę tego mówić, ale prawdopodobnie potwierdziliby wszystkie antymugolskie przekonania, które każdy z was posiada.

\- Hej! - warknęła nagle Greengrass, która od dłuższego czasu milczała. - Nie zakładaj, że _wszyscy_ tutaj jesteśmy przeciwni mugolom. Uczęszczam na mugoloznawstwo, bo uważam, że mugole są niesamowici. Szanuję ich za to, co zrobili, zwłaszcza w ciągu ostatniego stulecia. Wiedziałeś, że naprawdę _byli na księżycu_?

Parkinson wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Proszę, nie zaczynaj nawet na temat mugolskiej nauki, Daphne – powiedziała. - Ostatnim razem trułaś nam tym głowę przez kilka dni.

\- Ale oni wylądowali _na księżycu_! - powtórzyła Greengrass, machając rękami. - Czarodzieje nigdy niczego takiego nie dokonali.

\- A po co mielibyśmy lecieć na księżyc? - spytał uszczypliwie Zabini. Harry, w międzyczasie, wpatrywał się zszokowany w Greengrass. Wyglądało na to, że nawigowanie wśród ślizgońskich ideologi miało być jeszcze trudniejsze, niż to sobie wyobrażał. Przynajmniej nie był jedyną osobą w tym domu, która nie wierzyła w wyższość czarodziei.

\- Moi krewni są dużo głupsi od astronautów – odezwał się w końcu.

\- To krewni ze strony twojej matki, prawda? - spytała Davis. Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Siostra mojej mamy, jej mąż i syn, mój kuzyn. - Odchylił głowę, wpatrując się przez chwilę w sufit pokoju wspólnego. - Nie… Ciężko zauważyć rodzinne podobieństwo. - Naprawdę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, zwłaszcza ze Ślizgonami.

\- Ale jeśli są tak okropni – powiedziała Greengrass – to dlaczego musisz z nimi mieszkać?

Harry odchrząknął.

\- Nie mam wyboru.

\- Ty? - powiedział z niedowierzaniem Malfoy. - Oczywiście, że masz wybór!

Harry spojrzał ostro w kierunku Malfoya.

\- To skomplikowana sprawa – odpowiedział. - Możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? - Odwrócił wzrok w stronę Notta. - O co chciałeś mnie wcześniej spytać?

\- Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym, ale nie o tym – powiedział Malfoy.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- Czy mogę po prostu… Iść zobaczyć dormitorium? - odezwał się w końcu Harry. - To był dla mnie… Bardzo dziwny dzień.

\- Oczywiście. - Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że mina Parkinson wyglądała niemal na zatroskaną.

\- Nasze dormitorium jest po lewej, trzecie drzwi po prawej stronie korytarza – powiedział Blaise. Harry wstał, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Ślizgonów.

\- Chciałem… - Westchnął. - To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale doceniam to, że… Że jesteśmy…

\- Znam naszą historię, Potter – powiedział Malfoy. - Prawdopodobnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Bierzemy rozkazy Snape’a na poważnie, w końcu odkryjemy, dlaczego jesteś w Slytherinie. A do tego czasu i tak będziesz traktowany jak jeden z nas.

Parkinson wyprostowała się nagle na krześle.

\- To prawda. Chciałam też powiedzieć, oficjalnie, jako prefekt, że możesz przyjść do nas ze wszystkimi problemami, które będziesz miał.

\- „Będę miał”? - powtórzył Harry, unosząc pytająco brew.

\- Zobaczysz.


	3. Okulary

Dormitorium Ślizgonów miało inny układ pomieszczeń niż to w wieży Gryfonów. Przede wszystkim, było większe i zbudowane na bazie prostokąta zamiast okręgu. Po jednej stronie pomieszczenia stały cztery zestawy składające się z łóżka, stolika nocnego, biurka i szafy, a po drugiej znajdowały się dwa kolejne. Dodatkowa przestrzeń, która pozostała w kącie, zajęta była przez kominek i kanapę, tworząc miniaturową wersję pokoju wspólnego. Łóżka były identyczne jak te w Gryffindorze, choć ozdobione ciemnozielonymi baldachimami i zasłonami, zamiast znajomą czerwienią Gryffindoru.

Harry z ulgą znalazł swój kufer u stóp łóżka stojącego najbliżej drzwi. Przynajmniej nie miał czuć się osaczony. Mimo to, natychmiast podszedł do swojego kufra i otworzył go stuknięciem różdżki. Najpierw wyjął nóż, który ukrył w przegrodzie pod pokrywą kufra, po czym zaczął przerzucać w pośpiechu spakowane rzeczy, by dostać się do dna.

Poczuł falę ulgi, gdy jego palce natrafiły na grzbiety około tuzina książek, które zabrał ze sobą z biblioteki Blacków. Nikt ich nie znalazł ani nie zabrał. Przywiezienie ich tu ze sobą było ryzykowne, ale nie sądził, by był w stanie znaleźć podobne materiały w Hogwarcie.

Na ślepo wymacał najmniejszą z książek i wyjął ją, zrzucając większość rzeczy spakowanych na wierzchu. Nie przejął się jednak bałaganem, który zrobił i zatrzasnął wieko kufra, kartkując książkę w poszukiwaniu strony, którą wcześniej zaznaczył.

 _Na wszelki wypadek_ , pomyślał. _Wygląda na to, że jednak się przyda._

Położył książkę zatytułowaną: _Wszystkie bariery ochronne, których możesz potrzebować_ na wierzchu kufra i zaczął studiować otwartą stronę. Był niemal pewien, że wszystko dobrze zapamiętał, ale wolał się upewnić. W końcu, mimo że testował podstawowe klątwy i zaklęcia, nie próbował jeszcze nigdy magii krwi.

Zaklęcie nie wydawało się być trudne. Tworzyło prostą barierę ochroną, której celem było niedopuszczenie do zaczarowanego przedmiotu nikogo poza nim samym i jego najbliższymi krewnymi. Jeśli ktoś, kto nie był z nim spokrewniony, próbowałby dostać się do zaczarowanego obiektu, zostałby zamrożony w miejscu, aż on sam przerwałby działanie czaru. Harry założył, że skoro nie miał żadnych żyjących krewnych prócz Dursleyów, nie miał się czym przejmować.

Przeczytał znajdujący się na stronie tekst jeszcze dwukrotnie, zanim wstał i podszedł do brzegu łóżka. Zebrał się w sobie i trzymając w prawej ręce nóż, zrobił na lewym palcu wskazującym nacięcie. Ścisnął go lekko, by pomóc wypłynąć większej ilości krwi, po czym zaczął rysować na prawej dłoni symbol.

\- _Footot sanguinis. -_ Ukląkł obok łóżka i uniósł narzutę, odsłaniając ciemne drewno znajdującej się pod nią framugi. - _Lacquera!_ \- powiedział, uderzając całą powierzchnią dłoni we framugę. Mógł dostrzec budzące się do życia zaklęcie, najpierw w formie ciemnego, fioletowo-niebieskiego światła wyłaniającego się z jego dłoni, które z czasem otoczyło całe łóżko i po chwili zniknęło.

Musiał przyznać, że czuł się z siebie dumny. Wiedział, że prawidłowo rzucił zaklęcie i ochronna bariera była na miejscu. Kładąc dłoń w pobliżu łóżka, mógł wyczuć płynącą przez nie magię. Powtórzył proces raz jeszcze ze swoim kufrem, mimo że był on już magicznie zamknięty. Gdyby ktoś próbował dostać się do środka, chciał wiedzieć, kto to był.

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na książkę. Nie przeczytał jej jeszcze w całości, tak naprawdę zabrał ją ze sobą tylko dlatego, że znalazł to jedno zaklęcie ochronne, a wiedział, że będzie potrzebował czegoś podobnego, jeśli zostanie przydzielony do Slytherinu. Po chwili zastanowienia, schował książkę pod poduszkę, zanim otworzył kufer, by się rozpakować.

Jego szkolne ubrania nadal były nieozdobione, brakowało na nich herbu Slytherinu i kolorowych elementów. Harry przypomniał sobie, że w pierwszej klasie jego szaty także pozostały czarne do kolejnego ranka po ceremonii przydziału, podejrzewał więc, że jutro pojawią się na nich zielone i srebrne akcenty. Rozpakowanie się nie zajęło mu dużo czasu, nie miał ze sobą wiele. Zatrzymał się jednak, gdy dotarł do albumu ze zdjęciami, który podarował mu w pierwszej klasie Hagrid. Przerzucił kilka stron, aż natrafił na zdjęcie, na którym byli tylko jego mama i tata, opierający się o płot. Uśmiechnęli się do niego.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał Harry. - Wiem, że nie tutaj chcieliście, żebym był. - Przesunął kciukiem po twarzy swojej mamy, a ona zachichotała, jak gdyby ją połaskotał. Podejmując szybką decyzję, delikatnie wyjął zdjęcie z albumu, który schował z powrotem w kufrze. Ponownie spojrzał na zdjęcie. - I tak postaram się, żebyście mogli być ze mnie dumni – powiedział, kładąc je na szafce obok łóżka i opierając o ścianę. Chciał widzieć ich twarze, czuwające nad nim, ale czuł też potrzebę przypomnienia swoim współlokatorom, kim dokładnie byli jego rodzice.

Przebrał się w piżamę i wszedł do łóżka. Może był to jedynie wytwór jego wyobraźni, ale mógłby przysiąc, że było ono wygodniejsze niż to, na którym spał w Gryffindorze. Oparłszy się na poduszkach, zaczął rozmyślać o minionym dniu. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, potoczył się tysiąc razy lepiej, niż oczekiwał. Nie spodziewał się, że Ślizgoni będą próbowali być wobec niego przyjaźni, prawdę mówiąc, oczekiwał, że będzie musiał unikać nadchodzących zewsząd ataków i obelg.

Zastanawiał się, co robili w wieży Gryffindoru Ron i Hermiona i jakie nowe figle szykowali Fred i George dla swojego domu. Na tę myśl poczuł ból w piersiach, sięgnął więc pod poduszkę po _Wszystkie bariery ochronne, których możesz potrzebować_ , aby odwrócić czymś uwagę. Zaciągnął kotary wokół łóżka i czytał przy świetle różdżki, aż zapadł w sen.

***

Harry poprawił swój nowy krawat, podciągając go do kołnierzyka, po czym zamarł, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w lustrze powieszonym na wewnętrznej stronie drzwi szafy.

Tak jak się spodziewał, jego szaty w ciągu nocy zostały przyozdobione barwami Slytherinu, prawdopodobnie przez skrzaty domowe, ale nie był gotów na widok samego siebie ubranego w nie.

Wyglądał rzeczywiście jak cholerny Ślizgon.

Jego krawat był srebrno-zielony, a szaty miały zielone akcenty. Na piersiach widniał herb Slytherinu, a będący jego częścią wąż zdawał się patrzeć na niego z aprobatą.

\- Jeśli mogę wtrącić, wyglądasz widowiskowo w tych kolorach – powiedziało lustro. Harry zignorował ten komentarz, wpatrując się nadal w swoje odbicie. Tak znalazł go wchodzący do pokoju Zabini i zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jesteś już gotowy czy będziemy musieli znosić kolejnego Draco?

\- Co? - wykrztusił z siebie Harry. Zabini uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wpatrywanie się w lustro to jeden z jego ulubionych sposobów na spędzanie wolnego czasu.

Harry zatrzasnął drzwi szafy.

\- Nie, ja tylko... - Spojrzał w dół na siebie i niezręcznie uniósł ręce, by przyjrzeć się zielonym akcentom na rękawach. - Czuję się dziwnie.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze – powiedział Zabini. - Idziemy na śniadanie?

Harry skinął głową i podążył za Zabinim do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie znaleźli Notta czekającego na jednym z krzeseł, z wpół zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Eee, dzień dobry – odezwał się Harry. Nott mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, a Blaise się zaśmiał.

\- Nie trać energii na rozmowy z Theo przez co najmniej najbliższe dwadzieścia minut – zażartował. - Nie jest rannym ptaszkiem. Chodźmy.

Ruszyli jeden za drugim przez korytarze. Harry próbował wycofać się na koniec grupy, ale „nie ranny ptaszek” Theo wlókł się tak bardzo, że Harry skończył idąc za Zabinim, z Nottem snującym się za nimi oboma. Gdy wyszli z korytarza Ślizgonów, zobaczył grupę czwartorocznych Puchonów wyłaniających się z bocznego przejścia. Zatrzymali się na widok Ślizgonów i Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że się na niego gapią.

\- Rusz się, Theo – poskarżył się Zabini, ignorując Puchonów. - Jak będziemy iść w takim tempie, Pansy i Draco zdążą dotrzeć tam przed nami.

Zaczęli wchodzić po schodach prowadzących do Wielkiej Sali i wokół pojawiało się coraz więcej uczniów. Teraz już Harry był pewien, że się na niego gapili. Niespecjalnie się nawet z tym kryli. Gdy dotarli w końcu do Wielkiej Sali, Harry z przyzwyczajenia spojrzał w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru. Rona i Hermiony nie było nigdzie widać, ale usta Neville’a otwarły się ze zdumienia, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego pomiędzy Zabinim i Nottem.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i pomachał do niego. Neville wyglądał na oszołomionego, ale odmachał mu niepewnie. Harry’ego zalała fala wdzięczności. Może Hermiona nie okaże się być jedynym przyjacielem, jaki pozostał mu w Gryffindorze. Nie chciał mierzyć się z możliwością, że straci przyjaźń Rona. Nie był w Slytherinie jeszcze nawet całego dnia, być może wszystko jakoś się ułoży.

Gdy przemierzali salę, widział coraz więcej głów obracających się za nim. Przestał spoglądać na stoły, które mijali, zamiast tego skupiając się na punkcie na szyi Zabiniego. Kiedy dotarli do stołu Ślizgonów, usiadł na tym samym miejscu co podczas wczorajszej uczty i zaczął napełniać talerz. Podczas gdy Nott nadal milczał, Zabini próbował wciągnąć go w towarzyską rozmowę.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać planów lekcji dla piątego roku. Wszyscy z wyższych lat mówili, że różnica w ilości materiału pomiędzy czwartym i piątym rokiem jest jak noc i dzień.

\- No. - Harry pokiwał głową, czując się trochę jak tuman.

\- Na które przedmioty dodatkowe uczęszczasz?

\- Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami i Wróżbiarstwo – odpowiedział Harry. - A ty?

\- Numeroznawstwo i Starożytne Runy.

\- Słyszałem, że to trudne przedmioty.

\- Tiara była w moim przypadku rozdarta pomiędzy Ravenclawem a Slytherinem, pamiętasz? - zaśmiał się Zabini. - Lubię wyzwania. Poza tym, te przedmioty są przydatne. - Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. - Jak jest na Wróżbiarstwie? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby którykolwiek Ślizgon z naszego roku na nie chodził.

\- Ten przedmiot to żart – odparł Harry, wywracając wymownie oczami. - Dopóki wymyślam przepowiednie o mojej straszliwej i posępnej śmierci, Trelawney daje mi co najmniej „powyżej oczekiwań”. - Wziął do ust kawałek jajecznicy. - Jeśli odważysz się przewidzieć coś radosnego, nie zdasz.

Zabini uniósł brew.

\- To brzmi…

\- Wiedziałam! - przerwał mu krzyk. Do stołu zbliżali się Parkinson i Malfoy, a Parkinson podbiegła, dosłownie _p_ _od_ _biegła_ , do miejsca, gdzie siedzieli Harry i Zabini. - Wstań! Pozwól mi na siebie spojrzeć – zażądała i zaczęła ciągnąć Harry’ego za ramię.

\- Ech, już dość dzisiaj na mnie patrzono – zaprotestował słabo Harry.

\- Mam to gdzieś, wstawaj! - Parkinson szarpnęła go tak mocno za ramię, że Harry zaczął przechylać się do tyłu na ławie i musiał przerzucić nogi na jej drugą stronę, by uratować się przed upadkiem prosto na głowę.

\- Co do jasnej, kurwa, nędzy…

\- Cóż za elokwencja, Potter – odezwał się z drugiej strony stołu Malfoy. Harry posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie. Parkinon złapała go za ramię i obróciła tak, by stał do niej przodem, po czym zlustrowała go wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

\- Obróć się, proszę.

\- Co?

\- Po prostu zrób, o co prosi, Potter – powiedział Malfoy. - Inaczej nie da ci spokoju.

\- Obróć się! - rozkazała Parkinson i kładąc obie dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego, zaczęła go obracać.

\- Czemu ja to robię? - spytał Harry. Nie był pewien, czy pytał, czemu kręci się w kółko, czy dlaczego pozwalał Parkinson siłą się przestawiać.

\- Harry Potterze – powiedziała Parkinson, gdy już zdołała zmusić Harry’ego do wykonania pełnego obrotu – wyglądasz prawie jak prawdziwy Ślizgon.

\- Prawie? - Harry uniósł brew. Wydawało mu się, że wyglądał w lustrze cholernie ślizgońsko.

\- Ale te okulary… - Parkinson zmarszczyła czoło. - Musimy się ich pozbyć. - Bez ostrzeżenia, sięgnęła po okulary Harry’ego i ukradła mu je prosto z nosa.

\- Hej! - warknął Harry. Próbował być miły wobec swoich nowych współdomowników, ale przez Parkinson szybko docierał do granic swoich możliwości.

\- Masz cudowne oczy – powiedziała Parkinson, ignorując protest Harry’ego. - Nie powinieneś ich kryć za tymi szkaradnymi okularami.

\- Potrzebuję tych szkaradnych okularów, żeby widzieć – odparł oschle w kierunku widniejącej przed nim rozmazanej plamy w kształcie Parkinson.

\- Za to jego włosy to chyba beznadziejna sprawa. - Wywrócił oczami, słysząc słowa Malfoya.

\- Akurat włosy działają całkiem nieźle – powiedziała Parkinson. - Wyglądają obecnie jak gniazdo żądlibąków, ale odrobina odpowiedniego kosmetyku zmieni je w zmierzwione w stylu „właśnie wstałem z łóżka”.

\- Czy to oficjalny styl, Pans? - Harry usłyszał śmiech Zabiniego.

\- Tak. - Głos Parkinson sugerował jasno, że nie akceptowała sprzeciwu. Chwilę później jego okulary zostały gwałtownie wciśnięte mu na nos. Spojrzał spode łba na Parkinson, ale jego uwagę szybko przykuł ruch przy wejściu do sali.

Stali tam Ron i Hermiona. Najwyraźniej przyglądali się całemu przedstawieniu. Gdy Ron zauważył, że Harry na nich patrzy, chwycił Hermionę za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć ją w kierunku stołu Gryfonów. Hermiona nie zaprotestowała. Harry westchnął i z powrotem zajął swoje miejsce przy stole.

Kilka minut później profesor Snape podszedł do nich z planami lekcji. Harry początkowo poczuł ulgę, widząc, że zaczynał dzień Zielarstwem, ale zaraz zobaczył, że po nim miał podwójny blok Eliksirów. Na szczęście, nie musiał do jutra stawiać czoła Umbridge.

\- Zielarstwo, a po nim Elisksiry – powiedział Malfoy. - Dziękujmy bogini za profesora Snape’a, musiał to zrobić specjalnie. Zielarstwo uzupełnia materiał z Eliksirów.

Harry ponownie westchnął. Jego pierwsza lekcja Eliksirów, która miała być też jego pierwszą lekcją z Gryfonami jako Ślizgon, z pewnością zapowiadała się ekscytująco.

***

Zielarstwo nie było ekscytujące. Na szczęście dzielili je z Krukonami, którzy wydawali się być bardziej zainteresowani nauczanym materiałem niż gapieniem się na Harry’ego.

Profesor Sprout zaczęła lekcję od nietypowo srogiej, przynajmniej jak na nią, pogadanki na temat tegorocznych SUMów, przypominając im, że nadszedł czas, aby w końcu zabrali się poważnie do pracy. Poza tym jednak nie było źle. Pracował w parze z Zabinim i lekcja przebiegła gładko.

Całą grupą poszli na Eliksiry. Wbrew sobie, Harry odkrył, że był ciekaw, jak potoczy się lekcja. Profesor Snape od pierwszego roku był wobec Harry’ego okropny, dając mu szlabany i odbierając punkty na prawo i lewo, ale z drugiej strony zawsze faworyzował Ślizgonów. Teraz, gdy Harry był jednym z nich, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał pojęcia, czego powinien oczekiwać od Snape’a.

 _Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby odbierał Ślizgonom punkty_ , pomyślał Harry i nagle poczuł przypływ optymizmu.

Jeden za drugim weszli do klasy Eliksirów i Harry zaczął kierować się w stronę Rona i Hermiony. Siedzieli razem przy tym samym stole od lat, a on czekał na okazję, żeby porozmawiać z Ronem. Usiadł i otworzył usta, aby się przywitać.

\- Potter – odezwał się nagle za jego plecami Snape. Harry podskoczył, nie mogąc nic na to poradzić. - Do czasu aż przyzwyczaisz się do niedawnych… Zmian dotyczących twojego miejsca zamieszkania, będziesz siedział z członkami własnego domu.

Harry spojrzał na Snape’a, rozważając wyrażenie sprzeciwu. W końcu była to dla niego jedna z nielicznych okazji, by spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi. Po drugiej stronie sali Ślizgoni zamarli, po czym nagle, ku zdumieniu Harry’ego, zaczęli korygować sposób w jaki siedzieli, by zrobić dla niego miejsce. Nikt się nie odezwał, ale zdawali się mieć jakąś metodę cichej komunikacji. Crabbe i Goyle przenieśli się o dwa stołu do tyłu, Parkinson przeniosła się do ławki za Malfoyem, a Zabini usiadł po jego lewej stronie, zostawiając miejsce na prawo od Malfoya wolne.

 _Idealnie,_ pomyślał z niezadowoleniem Harry. Przynajmniej Zabini też tam siedział, dotąd był najprzyjemniejszym ze Ślizgonów. Wstał i z cichym westchnieniem zajął miejsce obok Malfoya.

Snape, podobnie jak profesor Sprout, rozpoczął lekcję od pogadanki na temat SUMów, kończąc ją groźbą, że nikt, kto nie zdoła zdobyć oceny „wybitnej” podczas egzaminu z Eliksirów, nie będzie mógł kontynuować zajęć na poziomie Owutemów. Jego przemowa była dużo bardziej onieśmielająca niż ta profesor Sprout. Harry szczerze miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie osiągnąć wystarczający wynik. Zawód aurora nadal brzmiał zachęcająco, ale żeby tego dokonać, potrzebował Owutemu z Eliksirów.

Snape przeszedł w końcu do części praktycznej, zdradzając, że będą warzyć tak zwany „Eliksir Spokoju”, który najwyraźniej pojawiał się często na egzaminach. Nic nie tłumacząc, wskazał na instrukcje na tablicy, machnięciem różdżki otworzył schowek ze składnikami i poinformował ich, że mają półtorej godziny, aby ukończyć eliksir.

Harry spojrzał na instrukcje i westchnął. Snape dał im najbardziej fikuśny eliksir, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Obok niego, Malfoy pilnie pisał na kawałku pergaminu, co chwila zerkając pomiędzy tablicą a swoimi notatkami. Harry wzruszył ramionami i poszedł zebrać swoje składniki.

Eliksir naprawdę był niedorzeczny. Musiał być mieszany dokładną ilość razy, czasami zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, czasami przeciwnie. Trzeba było dostrajać temperaturę. Każdy krok musiał być wykonany w konkretnym momencie, a składniki musiały być dodawane w określonej kolejności. Godzinę później większość klasy była bliska sukcesu, w tym też Harry. Chwycił za różdżkę, szykując się do zmiany temperatury płomienia pod swoim eliksirem.

Nagle ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek i odciągnął od kociołka. Harry spojrzał w górę, zaskoczony. Malfoy puścił jego dłoń i wskazał na tablicę. Harry spojrzał w jej stronę i musiał zmrużyć oczy, by przez kłęby oparów z kociołków zobaczyć na niej tekst. Malfoy wydał z siebie przesadnie dramatyczne, zirytowane westchnienie i pchnął swój pergamin pomiędzy nich, stukając palcem w linijkę tekstu napisanego eleganckim pismem. Harry przeczytał fragment, który wskazał Malfoy i zdał sobie sprawę, że niemal zapomniał dodać syrop z ciemiernika.

Inaczej mówiąc, Malfoy właśnie uratował jego eliksir.

Harry nie chciał odzywać się na głos w cichej klasie Snape’a, ale skinął Malfoyowi w podziękowaniu głową. Dodał ciemiernik i ukończył swój eliksir, korzystając z pisanej odręcznie instrukcji Malfoya.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później, Snape zaczął sprawdzać efekty ich pracy. Eliksir Rona pryskał na boki i emitował wstrętny smród, a biedny Neville wyglądał, jakby miał zwymiotować na widok tego, co znajdowało się w jego kociołku. Eliksir Hermiony, rzecz jasna, wyglądał idealnie i Harry ze zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że jego własny wyglądał niemal identycznie. Snape zatrzymał się przy stole jego i Malfoya i Harry odruchowo się spiął.

\- Panie Potter – powiedział Snape. Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na niego. - Zdaje się, że być może po raz pierwszy osiągnął pan tak… Kompetentny rezultat na mojej lekcji – kontynuował. - Wygląda na to, że pomyślnie uwarzyłeś Eliksir Spokoju. - Na twarz Snape’a powoli wypłynął uśmieszek i Harry poczuł głęboki niepokój. Cokolwiek Snape miał dalej powiedzieć, Harry wiedział, po latach doświadczeń, że nie miało być to nic przyjemnego. - Dziesięć punktów zostaje przyznanych dla… _Slytherinu_ – powiedział, najwyraźniej z dużą dozą satysfakcji – za umiejętność słuchania dobrych rad kolegów z klasy.

Harry’emu opadła szczęka. Przez te wszystkie lata nauki w Hogwarcie Snape _nigdy_ nie przyznał Harry’emu punktów.

\- Co? - wyrwało mu się. Malfoy pośpiesznie nastąpił mu na stopę.

\- Panie Malfoy, pięć punktów za przekazanie pomocy koledze w potrzebie – ciągnął Snape, ruszając do kolejnego stołu. - I panie Potter – powiedział, zatrzymując się. - Szlaban za nieomal nawarzenie czegoś potencjalnie zagrażającego życiu w mojej klasie. Podejdź do mnie po lekcji.

Harry zrzędziłby, jak bardzo było to niesprawiedliwe, że dostał szlaban, podczas gdy eliksiry innych wyglądały, jakby coś w nich umarło, a on ukończył swój z sukcesem, ale był nadal zbyt oszołomiony po tym, jak Snape przyznał mu punkty.

Zdobył właśnie punkty dla cholernego Slytherinu. Harry oczekiwał, że faworyzowanie Slytherinu przez Snape’a da o sobie znać i w końcu przestanie na lekcjach Eliksirów tracić punkty, ale nie że zacznie je _otrzymywać_.

\- Wyglądasz jak ryba, Potter. Zamknij usta – mruknął Malfoy.

\- Zdrajca – rzucił ktoś z drugiego końca sali, marnie starając się zatuszować swój komentarz kaszlnięciem. Harry natychmiast otrząsnął się z osłupienia i spojrzał w stronę Gryfonów, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był w stanie zgadnąć nawet płci osoby, która to powiedziała. Dostrzegł jednak, że Ron wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego.

\- Wiesz, kto to powiedział? - wyszeptał Malfoy, zamykając we flakoniku próbkę swojego eliksiru. Harry pokręcił głową. - Powinniśmy spróbować się dowiedzieć, kto to był. - Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nieistotne. Przejdzie im – powiedział, sięgając po swoją własną fiolkę. Malfoy zmrużył oczy.

\- _Dowiemy się_ – powiedział, najwyraźniej całkowicie ignorując komentarz Harry’ego.

Harry skończył napełniać flakonik i zakorkował go. Snape z marszu zadał im esej na temat właściwości sproszkowanego kamienia księżycowego i gdy wszyscy zaczęli sprzątać stoły, Harry szybko przeszedł na drugą stronę sali.

\- Cześć – powiedział do Rona i Hermiony. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, ale Ron nawet na niego nie spojrzał. - Możemy dzisiaj porozmawiać? Może po kolacji?

\- Spotkajmy się w bibliotece – powiedziała Hermiona, kiwając głową.

\- Możemy… Zamiast tego iść na dziedziniec? - poprosił Harry. - Pomiędzy tymi oparami a wizją siedzenia po obiedzie w dusznej klasie Trelawney, mam wrażenie, że będę potrzebował odrobiny świeżego powietrza.

\- Oczywiście, Harry.

Ron, nie zerkając nawet na niego, skończył pakować swoje rzeczy i wyszedł. Harry westchnął.

\- Zobaczę go w takim razie na Wróżbiarstwie – stwierdził Harry, czując przypływ rezygnacji. - Może wtedy ze mną porozmawia.

Hermiona posłała mu słaby uśmiech i na chwilę objęła go ramionami.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry – powiedziała. - Znasz Rona. Daj mu się pozłościć, w końcu mu minie.

\- Oczywiście – odparł obojętnym tonem.

\- Harry, nic ci nie jest?

\- Wszystko w porządku.

\- Potter, do mnie – odezwał się Snape. - Do widzenia, Granger. - Hermiona posłała Harry’emu współczujące spojrzenie i wyszła. Harry westchnął i podszedł do przodu sali, by stanąć przed Snapem. - Odbędziesz swój szlaban ze mną w środę wieczorem – powiedział Snape, nie patrząc na Harry’ego. Zamiast tego zajął się przeglądaniem części fiolek, które otrzymał. - Od dzisiaj będziesz brał przykład z pana Malfoya, notując wszystkie instrukcje, zanim zaczniesz warzyć eliksir. - Harry pokiwał głową. - Nie słyszę cię, Potter.

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- Dobrze. A teraz idź.

Najwyraźniej mimo że otrzymał dzisiaj punkty od Snape’a, ich relacja nie zmieniła się jakoś specjalnie.

***

Po obiedzie, Harry poszedł na Wróżbiarstwo. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia nie towarzyszył mu nikt spośród Ślizgonów, ponieważ żaden nie uczęszczał na ten przedmiot. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, okazało się, że jego zwyczajowe miejsce przy stoliku obok Rona zostało zajęte przez Deana Thomasa. Harry westchnął, rozczarowany, ale z zadowoleniem odkrył, że zajmując ostatnie wolne miejsce, znalazł się w parze z Nevillem.

\- Cześć – powiedział Harry cicho, siadając. Neville posłał mu nerwowy uśmiech.

\- Cześć, Harry. - Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał pojęcia, co dalej powiedzieć. Na szczęście, Neville go wyręczył. - Dobrze sobie radzisz? - spytał. - W Slytherinie, znaczy się?

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Tak – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. - Jest lepiej, niż się spodziewałem, przynajmniej na razie.

\- Ślizgoni nie… Znaczy się… Nie są… - wyjąkał Neville. Harry uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, co próbował powiedzieć.

\- Byli… Zaskakująco przyjaźni. - Wywrócił oczami. - Prawdę mówiąc, byli dla mnie milsi niż… Pozostali. Wiesz, że jesteś jednym z dwojga osób, które w ogóle zadały sobie od wczoraj trud, żeby ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Przykro mi – powiedział Neville, marszcząc czoło. - To okropne.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Trelawney, tak jak wszyscy, zaczęła od wykładu na temat SUMów, ale w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, szybko wyjaśniła, że pisemny test nie jest właściwym sposobem, by ocenić czyjeś „wewnętrzne oko”. Natychmiast przeszła do tematu dzisiejszej lekcji, czyli do interpretacji snów. Poleciła im przeczytać zadany rozdział z podręcznika, a następnie spróbować zinterpretować niedawny sen swojego partnera. Skończywszy czytać, Harry westchnął, może trochę zbyt teatralnie. Zdecydowanie nie chciał dyskutować o swoich ostatnich snach. Śnił głównie o cmentarzu, Voldemorcie i Cedriku, a to była przeszłość, nie przyszłość. Neville nie miał jednak najwyraźniej tego problemu.

\- Miałem okropny sen w noc przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu – powiedział. - Wędrowałem po domu, szukając mojej babci, ale nigdzie nie mogłem jej znaleźć. Miałem wrażenie, jakbym widział ją kątem oka, ale kiedy się odwracałem, nikogo tam nie było. A potem wszedłem do salonu i była tam absolutnie gigantyczna para nożyczek, miały co najmniej cztery metry wysokości, niemal dotykały sufitu, a na czubku miały kapelusz mojej babci.

Harry przez chwilę gapił się na Neville’a. Nie miał pojęcia, jak w ogóle zabrać się za interpretację czegoś takiego, ale zaczął przerzucać strony podręcznika, starając się przynajmniej wyglądać na zajętego.

\- Może nożyczki oznaczają, że zostaniesz… Odcięty od czegoś? - zaproponował, mrużąc oczy, by przeczytać tekst na jednej ze stron. - Mam nadzieję, że nie od swojej babci…

\- Lubi cię, wiesz? – powiedział Neville. Harry zamarł i podniósł wzrok znad książki.

\- Nigdy jej nawet nie spotkałem. Jak może mnie lubić? - Neville potrząsnął głową i pochylił się do przodu, ściszając głos.

\- Miałem na myśli, że wierzy w to, co mówisz o… Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Anulowała subskrypcję _Proroka_ przez to, co pisali o tobie i Dumbledorze. Nazwała go szmatławcem.

Harry poczuł wzbierającą mu w piersiach falę wdzięczności.

\- Powiedz jej… Podziękuj jej ode mnie, dobrze?

Neville pokiwał głową. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal nie dał mu snu do zinterpretowania. Zaczął więc improwizować, splatając ze sobą ciąg bzdur. _Dokładnie tak, jak kiedyś z Ronem_ , pomyślał ze smutkiem.

Powiedział Neville’owi, że śnił mu się goniący go pluszowy mrówkojad, który za pomocą swojego nosa mógł razić ludzi prądem. Neville nie miał pojęcia, jak zabrać się za interpretację fałszywego snu Harry’ego, prawdopodobnie częściowo dlatego, że wychowali go czarodzieje i ledwo potrafił wymówić „elektryczność”, a częściowo dlatego, że Harry zmyślił wszystko od początku do końca.

Wkrótce lekcja zaczęła zbliżać się do końca i zanim uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić, Trelawney w ramach zadania domowego kazała im prowadzić dziennik snów. Harry, nie chcąc stracić swojej szansy, natychmiast wstał i podszedł do stolika Rona i Deana.

\- Mogę z tobą porozmawiać? - spytał cicho Rona.

Dean spojrzał na Harry’ego szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym zerknął na Rona i szybko odszedł. Ron i Harry przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

\- Co chciałeś powiedzieć? - spytał w końcu Ron, przełamując ciszę.

\- Od wczoraj ledwo na mnie spojrzałeś – powiedział Harry. - Chciałem tylko… Muszę się dowiedzieć… - Urwał, westchnął i spróbował znowu. - Wiesz, że nadal jestem tym samym człowiekiem, prawda?

Ron nie odpowiedział natychmiast, ale po chwili mruknął:

\- Tak.

\- Świetnie, w takim razie…

\- Tyle że teraz nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę cię znałem – przerwał mu ostrym tonem Ron.

\- Ron…

\- Harry, po prostu… Daj mi trochę czasu, okej? - powiedział Ron, unosząc ręce w górę. - Potrzebuję czasu, żeby przemyśleć pewne… Rzeczy.

Harry poczuł rwący ból w piersiach, ale przynajmniej Ron nie skreślał go od razu całkowicie.

\- Okej – zgodził się cicho.

\- No, to… Do zobaczenia, kiedyś tam – powiedział Ron, wyraźnie czując się niekomfortowo. Zebrał swoje rzeczy i wstał.

\- Ron, czekaj.

\- Harry, powiedziałem ci przed chwilą…

\- Nie, tylko… To nie ty nazywałeś mnie za plecami zdrajcą, prawda? - spytał Harry. - Wiesz, że nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie.

Ron westchnął.

\- To nie ja – odparł. - Muszę już iść. - Wyszedł, zostawiając Harry’ego sam na sam z Trelawney.

\- Widzę przed tobą bardzo mroczną przyszłość, panie Potter – powiedziała Trelawney. - Masz przed sobą wiele problematycznych wyborów, których będziesz musiał dokonać. Musisz być ostrożny.

Harry wywrócił oczami i nie siląc się nawet na odpowiedź, wyszedł. Wyglądało na to, że jego relacja z Trelawney także nie uległa zmianie.

***

Na lekcji Transmutacji nie wydarzyło się nic specjalnie ekscytującego. Harry przyjął to z ulgą, materiał był wystarczająco trudny, by być wdzięcznym, że nic go nie rozpraszało. Na tyle trudny, że jedyną osobą w ich klasie, która zdołała skutecznie rzucić zaklęcie znikania, był Zabini. W efekcie był jedyną osobą bez zadania domowego, które miało polegać na dalszym ćwiczeniu zaklęcia.

McGonagall poprosiła go, by został chwilę po dzwonku, zanim mógł udać się na obiad.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Potter? - spytała. - Profesor Snape zapewnił mnie, że będziesz w Slytherinie bezpieczny, ale…

\- W porządku – odparł Harry. Naprawdę zaczynał mieć już dość, że wszyscy go o to pytali. - Ślizgoni byli w porządku. Wszystko jest _w porządku_.

\- Pragnę ci tylko przypomnieć, że nadal uważam cię za jednego z moich Gryfonów. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował porozmawiać…

\- Przyjdę do pani – powiedział Harry. - Dziękuję. Naprawdę. Ja tylko… Nadal…

\- To musiała być gwałtowna zmiana – powiedziała McGonagall.

\- Delikatnie mówiąc – odparł Harry. - Ale jak na razie nie jest źle.

McGonagall pokiwała głową, choć nadal nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

\- Korzystaj z reszty dnia, Potter – powiedziała, pozwalając mu odejść. Harry opuścił klasę Transmutacji i stanął jak wryty. Zabini, Greengrass i Davis stali po drugiej stronie korytarza, opierając się o ścianę.

\- O, dobrze, że jesteś – odezwał się Zabini. - McGonagall nie próbowała cię porwać z powrotem do Gryffindoru, prawda?

\- Nie – roześmiał się Harry. - Chciała jedynie sprawdzić, jak się mam. Myślę, że dalej czuje się jak moja opiekunka domu.

\- Jej problem, nie może cię dostać z powrotem – powiedziała Greengrass. Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, posłał jej więc tylko niepewny uśmiech.

\- Idziemy na obiad? - spytała Davis. - Umieram z głodu.

Obiad był przyjemnie spokojny. Rozmowy wśród Ślizgonów dotyczyły głównie jutrzejszych lekcji oraz jak będą kolejnego dnia wyglądały ich pierwsze zajęcia z Umbridge.

\- Słyszałam od Lisy Turpin z Ravenclawu, że ta lekcja jest okropna – powiedziała Davis. - Ale nie wyjaśniła dlaczego.

\- Jestem prawie pewny, że Gryfoni właśnie z niej wyszli – wspomniał Harry. - Po obiedzie mam się spotkać z Hermioną, spytam ją.

***

\- Mamy w ogóle nie używać magii na lekcjach Obrony przed Czarną Magią! - narzekała Hermiona. - Odmawia uczenia nas czegokolwiek praktycznego, powiedziała, że teoria powinna nam wystarczyć, żeby zdać SUMy. To jakiś absurd, Harry!

\- Więc Voldemort wrócił i Ministerstwo nie chce nawet, żebyśmy potrafili się bronić? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

\- Jak Dumbledore mógł do tego dopuścić? - ciągnęła Hermiona. - Jest okropną nauczycielką, nigdy nie zdamy naszych SUMów, a ja nie dostanę dobrej pracy po ukończeniu Hogwartu i…

\- Bardziej martwiłbym się przetrwaniem spotkania z Voldemortem – wtrącił sucho Harry, mimo że doceniał standardowe obawy Hermiony dotyczące edukacji. Brzmiały znajomo.

\- To jawna propaganda! - powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie widzisz, Harry? Ministerstwo zaprzecza, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił, a teraz wysłali swojego tak zwanego „nauczyciela”, który będzie kontynuował propagowanie tego kłamstwa wśród uczniów. To po prostu _okropne_.

\- Czegoś nie rozumiem – powiedział Harry. - Pod koniec zeszłego roku uwierzyli, że Voldemort wrócił, więc co się zmieniło?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że uwierzyli – odparła Hermiona. - W sensie, że wrócił.

\- Czemu niby nie?

\- Bo… Och, Harry – westchnęła. - Pewnie nie zauważyłeś, ale z perspektywy każdego, kto nie był tobą, wyglądało to bardzo dziwnie. Po prostu _pojawiłeś się znikąd_ z ciałem Cedryka, mówiąc, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił, nie przedstawiając żadnego dowodu.

\- Ale...

\- Ale kompletne negowanie wszystkiego jest z ich strony całkowicie nieodpowiedzialne – ciągnęła. - Mówienie nam, że jesteśmy w pełni bezpieczni…

\- Kłamią! - wybuchnął Harry. - Knot doskonale wie… Wiem, że wie. Nie chce po prostu być ministrem, który będzie musiał przekazać wszystkim taką wiadomość – wyrzucił z siebie ze złością.

\- Harry, tak mi przykro – odezwała się po chwili milczenia Hermiona. Gdy westchnął, opierając głowę o stojący za nim filar, posłała mu pełne współczucia spojrzenie. - Coś wymyślimy. Zawsze jakoś się udawało.

\- Tak – odparł sarkastycznie Harry. - I zawsze świetnie się to dla nas kończyło. - Hermiona westchnęła.

\- Jak… Jak się masz w Slytherinie w takim razie?

Harry wywrócił wymownie oczami. _Znowu_ to samo.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział. - Są przyjaźni. Wiem, że byli dla nas okropni, ale to nadal tylko grupa nastolatków. Jestem niemal pewien, że nie zamordują mnie we śnie. Jak tam w Gryffindorze?

\- Jest... – urwała. - Jest tam tak strasznie dziwnie bez ciebie, Harry. Myślę, że wszyscy za tobą tęsknią.

\- O tak - prychnął Harry. - Jestem pewien, że potwornie za mną tęsknią – odparł drwiącym tonem. - Właśnie dlatego tylko ty i Neville poświęcacie mi choć odrobinę swojego czasu.

\- Nie tylko ja i Neville – stanowczo zaprzeczyła Hermiona. - Rozmawiałam podczas obiadu z Ginny, jak dziwnie nie mieć cię w wieży, a Angelina Johnson przechodziła wczoraj wieczorem załamanie nerwowe. Najwyraźniej chce „zamienić kilka słów” z Tiarą Przydziału.

\- Co? Czemu?

\- Jest nowym kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha. - Harry zamknął oczy.

\- Potrzebuje nowego szukającego – powiedział, czując przypływ wyrzutów sumienia. - I nowego obrońcę, skoro Wood odszedł. - Otworzył jedno oko, by spojrzeć na Hermionę. - Ale nie wydawała się być na mnie zła? Tak osobiście?

\- Nie – odparła Hermiona. - Nie jest głupia. Myślę, że jest po prostu zła na sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła.

\- Co z resztą drużyny? - spytał. Hermiona wydęła wargi.

\- Mogę od razu być szczera, Katie i Alicja nie są zadowolone. Fred i George nic nie powiedzieli, ale byli pewnie zbyt rozkojarzeni swoją… _Kontrabandą_.

Harry milczał przez chwilę.

\- Ślizgoni chcą, żebym grał na pozycji szukającego – powiedział. - Dla nich, znaczy się.

\- A co z Malfoyem? Musi być wściekły! - Hermiona wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

\- Właściwie to on to zaproponował – powiedział Harry. Usta Hermiony otworzyły się ze zdumienia.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Najwyraźniej nie ma nic przeciwko temu, by grać jako ścigający, jeśli ja będę szukającym. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem, zanim w końcu zapanowała nad swoim wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wiesz, że nie znam się specjalnie na Quidditchu, ale czy to… - urwała. Harry westchnął.

\- To byłby dobry ruch – powiedział. - Jeśli Malfoy jest tak dobry, jak mówi, że jest na pozycji ścigającego, a sama wiesz, jak bardzo czasem… Koloryzuje.

\- Delikatnie mówiąc.

\- Jest na pewno szybki – przyznał Harry. - A to coś, czego dotąd brakowało ścigającym Slytherinu, polegali raczej na masie mięśni niż prędkości. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem tylko, czy potrafi poradzić sobie z kaflem. - Hermiona przygryzła wargę.

\- Więc… Zrobisz to? To znaczy, będziesz grał dla Slytherinu?

\- Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze – powiedział Harry. - Jeśli Gryffindor teraz jest na mnie zły, to już wyobrażam sobie, jak to będzie wyglądać, jeśli zgodzę się grać dla Slytherinu. - Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś to zrobić – powiedziała Hermiona. Harry spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Kochasz Qudditch, Harry – odparła rozsądnie Hermiona. - Jeśli nadal masz szansę grać, powinieneś z niej skorzystać.

\- Ale Gryfoni…

\- Przejdzie im – powiedziała stanowczo. - To tylko głupia gra. - Urwała na chwilę. - Nie zamierzasz… Adaptować się do ich stylu gry, prawda? Znowu, nie znam się na qudditchu, ale zawsze wydawali się zbierać kłopotliwą ilość fauli… - Harry parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jeśli powiedzą mi, że mam zacząć wpadać w innych graczy, nie będę dla nich grał.

***

Harry opuścił dziedziniec, czując się usatysfakcjonowany. Wczoraj wieczorem ich wymiana zdań nie była łatwa, był więc mocno zestresowany, ale ich dzisiejszej rozmowie towarzyszyło już znajome poczucie komfortu.

W drodze powrotnej do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, jego myśli krążyły pomiędzy Umbridge a Quidditchem. Hermiona ostrzegła go, by trzymał się zasad na jej lekcjach, podejrzewając, że po tym, jakie bzdury wypisywał w wakacje na jego temat _Prorok Codzienny,_ obierze go na swój osobisty cel. Harry zastanawiał się jednak, czy lekcja Ślizgonów nie okaże się być całkiem inna niż ta Gryfonów.

W kwestii Quiddicha zaś, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona miała rację. Uwielbiał grać i to, że utracił Gryffindor, nie musiało oznaczać dla niego utraty wszystkiego, co czuł, latając na swojej Błyskawicy, zwłaszcza że otrzymał już właściwą propozycję. Musiał też przyznać, że przyjęcie pozycji szukającego prawdopodobnie pomogłoby mu uzyskać aprobatę wśród Ślizgonów i ułatwiłoby zaadoptowanie się w nowym domu.

Z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że Ron byłby wściekły. A skoro Ron musiał „przemyśleć kilka rzeczy”, Harry martwił się, że godząc się na pozycję szukającego w drużynie Slytherinu, zniszczyłby swoje, jakkolwiek nikłe by nie były, szanse na uratowanie ich przyjaźni.

Skręcił w róg korytarza i zaczął schodzić po schodach prowadzących w głąb lochów, rozważając, co powinien zrobić.

Nagle, mniej więcej w połowie drogi, coś owinęło się wokół jego kostki, sprawiając, że przechylił się w dół schodów. Wyrzucił przed siebie rękę, próbując się wyratować i poczuł, jak przez jego ramię przepłynęła fala bólu, gdy uderzył nią o schody. Wylądował na barku i koziołkując, stoczył się resztę drogi w dół.

Jęknął z bólu, gdy w końcu zatrzymał się u podnóża schodów i sięgnął do obolałego barku. Wyciągnął szyję w górę, by spojrzeć na szczyt schodów, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że podczas upadku zgubił gdzieś okulary. Nawet gdyby ktoś tam stał, nie zdołałby powiedzieć, kim był. Westchnął, poddając się i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na kamienną podłogę. Jego bark pulsował bólem na tyle mocno, by wiedział, że prawdopodobnie będzie musiał udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Nagle ktoś pojawił się w jego polu widzenia, stając nad nim. Bez okularów Harry nie był w stanie powiedzieć, kim był, spiął się więc, sięgając po różdżkę.

\- Na jaja Merlina… Nic ci nie jest, Harry? - spytała postać i Harry poczuł przypływ ulgi, rozpoznając głos Zabiniego.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział. - Ale chyba będę musiał iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Coś zostało mu podsunięte pod nos. Musiał zmrużyć oczy, aby zrozumieć, że była to dłoń. Chwycił ją i pozwolił podciągnąć się do pozycji stojącej.

\- Weźmiemy cię tam – odezwał się inny głos, który Harry rozpoznał jako należący do Notta. - Trzymaj. - Coś zostało mu włożone do ręki i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że były to jego okulary, na szczęście nadal w jednym kawałku.

\- Nic mi nie jest – upierał się Harry, rozkładając okulary. - Tylko upadłem.

\- To było Zaklęcie Potknięcia – powiedział Nott. - Co więcej, to było Zaklęcie Potknięcia, gdy stałeś na schodach.

Harry włożył okulary na nos, dzięki czemu pojawiła się przed nim twarz Zabiniego. Miał bardzo ponury wyraz twarzy.

\- Potter – powiedział – ktoś właśnie próbował cię zamordować.


	4. Kłamstwo

\- Nikt nie próbował mnie _zamordować_ – powtórzył po raz czwarty Harry, gdy Zabini i Nott pomogli mu dotrzeć do skrzydła szpitalnego. Poza obolałym barkiem czuł, jakby co najmniej zwichnął sobie kostkę. Nie był w stanie poruszać się normalnie, opierał się więc zdrowym ramieniem o Zabiniego. Nott szedł tuż za nimi.

\- Tak, właśnie ktoś to zrobił – odpowiedział Zabini. Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- To był tylko głupi kawał.

\- Nawet jeśli to miał być kawał, taki upadek i tak mógł się skończyć śmiercią – powiedział Nott.

\- Myślę, że obaj trochę dramatyzujecie – zaprotestował Harry. - Dobra, co roku ktoś próbuje mnie zabić, ale tym razem jednak trochę się pospieszyli… - Za jego plecami Nott wydał odgłos, jakby się zadławił.

\- Kompletnie brakuje ci instynktu przetrwania, Potter – powiedział z westchnieniem Zabini. - To mało ślizgońskie z twojej strony.

\- Cóż, Ślizgonem jestem dopiero jeden dzień – odparł Harry, wywracając oczami. Mimo to przez głowę przemknęły mu słowa, które usłyszał wczoraj od Tiary: _będziesz_ _musiał_ _nauczyć się, jak przetrwać wszystko, co stanie na twojej drodze._

Przez chwilę wszyscy troje milczeli. Gdy w końcu dotarli do korytarza, na którego końcu znajdowało się Skrzydło Szpitalne, Nott przerwał ciszę:

\- Gdyby ktoś zepchnął ze schodów twoją przyjaciółkę, Hermionę Granger, co być zrobił?

\- Prawdopodobnie znalazłbym drania, który to zrobił – odparł bez namysłu Harry. Po chwili dodał: - Po tym jak upewniłbym się, że nic jej nie jest, rzecz jasna. - Kątem oka dostrzegł uśmieszek Zabiniego.

\- Wychodzi więc na to, że bierzesz do siebie takie rzeczy tylko wtedy, gdy to nie ty jesteś tym, który został skrzywdzony – powiedział Nott. Harry zamrugał, zdezorientowany.

\- Co?

\- Harry, nie możemy pozwolić, żeby komuś uszedł na sucho atak na jednego z naszych Ślizgonów – powiedział Zabini. - Nawet jeśli ten ktoś był Ślizgonem dopiero jeden dzień.

Harry westchnął.

\- A tak, „kodeks”.

\- Owszem – odparł Zabini stanowczym tonem. - Ale też jeśli nic nie zrobimy, na pewno się to powtórzy, a wtedy może naprawdę stać ci się krzywda.

\- Większa niż teraz – dodał Nott. Dotarli właśnie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i Nott oddalił się w głąb sali w poszukiwaniu Madame Pomfrey.

\- A więc – zaczął Zabini stanowczym tonem – masz pomysł, kto mógł to zrobić? - Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- W takim razie będziemy musieli zgadywać – stwierdził Zabini. - Na początek mam teorię, że był to albo jakiś Gryfon, albo Puchon.

\- Co? Czemu?

\- Z reguły, Krukoni rzadko nas zaczepiają. Ale w twoim przypadku… Niektórzy Gryfoni są wyraźnie niezadowoleni, że opuściłeś ich dom na rzecz naszego – wyjaśnił. - A Puchoni.. - Westchnął. - Naprawdę wolałbym ci tego nie mówić, ale niektórzy Puchoni mogą winić cię za… - Zawiesił głos.

\- Za Cedrika – powiedział Harry, z nagłym zrozumieniem. Hermiona dopiero co mu mówiła, jak strasznie dziwnie wyglądał, gdy pojawił się znikąd z ciałem Cedrika. Nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, co musieli pomyśleć Puchoni. Zabini pokiwał głową.

\- Panie Potter, chyba właśnie ustanowił pan swój rekord! - oznajmiła Madame Pomfrey, maszerując w ich stronę z drugiego końca skrzydła. - Jest pierwszy dzień lekcji!

\- Przepraszam – odparł zakłopotanym tonem Harry.

\- Nie przepraszaj! - zganił go Nott. - To nie twoja wina.

\- Pan Nott powiedział, że zostałeś zaatakowany? - spytała Madame Pomfrey.

\- Eee. – Harry westchnął. - Na to wygląda.

\- Ktoś rzucił na niego Zaklęcie Potknięcia, gdy stał na schodach – powiedział Zabini.

\- Co takiego?! - wykrzyknęła Pomfrey. - Zabini, pomóż mu położyć się tu na łóżku. Nott, zawołaj przez kominek waszego opiekuna domu.

\- Nie! - zaprotestował Harry. Nie chciał wciągać w to Snape’a, który prawdopodobnie natychmiast zacząłby tyradę o tym, że Harry jest kłamliwym, szukającym uwagi bachorem. - Możemy go w to nie mieszać?

\- Nie ma takiej opcji, Potter – odparła stanowczo Pomfrey. - Opiekun domu musi być poinformowany, gdy jeden z jego uczniów został zaatakowany. - Spędziła kilka minut, rzucając na niego ciąg zaklęć diagnostycznych. - Kostka jest na szczęście jedynie skręcona, ale bark jest zwichnięty i przemieszczony, będę musiała wsunąć go z powrotem na miejsce.

Harry uznał, że brzmiało to boleśnie.

Dokładnie takie było.

Jakby tego było mało, Snape wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, akurat gdy Harry jęknął z bólu w chwili, gdy Pomfrey wsunęła jego bark na swoje właściwe miejsce. Natychmiast rozkazał Zabiniemu i Nottowi wrócić prosto do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

\- Ale, proszę pana – zaprotestował Zabini – Potter naprawdę nie powinien sam chodzić po zamku…

\- Jeśli Madame Pomfrey pozwoli mu wrócić dzisiaj do dormitorium, odprowadzę go do lochów – odparł Snape tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Zabini i Nott zerknęli na Harry’ego, ale posłusznie wyszli.

Snape milczał, podczas gdy Pomfrey kontynuowała leczenie Harry’ego. Dała mu dwa eliksiry, które śmierdziały i smakowały, jakby coś w nich umarło, po czym zaczęła aplikować maść na jego kostkę i bark. Po chwili zastanowienia, zdecydowała się umieścić jego ramię na temblaku.

\- Kostka powinna do jutra się zagoić, ale ramię trzymaj na temblaku do piątku – powiedziała. - Możesz czuć w barku niewielki ból, ale powinien ustąpić do końca weekendu, o ile będziesz pamiętać, żeby regularnie go smarować – dodała, podając mu niewielki słoik z maścią.

\- Dobrze – odparł Harry.

\- Severusie, możesz zabrać już swojego ucznia – powiedziała Pomfrey. - Mam nadzieję, że podejmiesz odpowiednie kroki, żeby nie trafił tutaj znowu z tego samego powodu.

Snape skinął potwierdzająco głową, po czym odwrócił się do Harry’ego.

\- Ze mną, Potter. - Szli przez chwilę w ciszy, aż minęli róg korytarza. - Masz podejrzenie, kto rzucił na ciebie to zaklęcie, Potter? - spytał Snape.

\- Nie – odparł Harry.

\- Próbujesz mnie okłamywać?

\- Nie – warknął.

\- Uważaj, jakim tonem mówisz, Potter – powiedział Snape. - Doskonale wiem, że w przeszłości miałeś tendencje, żeby brać sprawy we własne ręce. Wiedz, że w moim domu takie zachowanie nie będzie tolerowane. - Harry ugryzł się w język, zanim mógł odpowiedzieć. Nic nie chciał w tej sprawie robić, a już na pewno nie chciał „brać spraw we własne ręce”. Wziął głęboki oddech i nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- Proszę pana – powiedział – nie chcę pana obrazić, ale jestem zaskoczony, że w ogóle uwierzył mi pan, że zostałem zaatakowany. Mam wrażenie, że zwykle zostałbym oskarżony, że kłamię, ale o tym, że w ogóle coś się wydarzyło, a nie że nie wiem, kto to zrobił. - Potrząsnął głową. - Właściwie sam nie do końca w to wierzę, to Zabini i Nott uważają, że…

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę milczał i Harry martwił się, że znowu powiedział coś nie tak.

\- Ataki na Ślizgonów na szkolnych korytarzach to nic nowego, Potter – odezwał się w końcu. W jego głośnie pobrzmiewała dziwna nuta. - Myślałem, że kto jak kto, ale _ty_ jesteś tego świadom.

***

Gdy dotarli do pokoju wspólnego, Snape wysłał Harry’ego do środka i zawołał Malfoya i Parkinson, żeby porozmawiać z nimi na korytarzu. Parkinson minęła Harry’ego, zerkając na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a mina Malfoya była pełna złości. W międzyczasie Greengrass, Nott i Zabini stłoczyli się wokół Harry’ego.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - spytała Greengrass. - Theo i Blaise powiedzieli nam, co się stało.

\- Jest w porządku – odparł Harry. - Pomfrey powiedziała, że za kilka dni będę jak nowo narodzony.

\- Musimy tylko dojść do tego, kto to zrobił – powiedział Zabini. Harry westchnął.

\- Snape ostrzegł mnie przed „braniem spraw w swoje ręce" – odparł. - Nie sądzę, żeby chciał…

\- Powiedziałem „ _musimy"_ , Potter – przerwał mu Zabini. - Profesor Snape nie jest tylko naszym opiekunem domu, sam też był w którymś momencie uczniem Slytherinu. Wie, że _my_ upewnimy się, żeby ten incydent nie został zapomniany.

Harry energicznie potrząsnął głową.

\- Snape absolutnie mnie nie znosi. Jeśli coś się stanie, będzie mnie za to winił.

\- Nic takiego się nie stanie – odezwała się zza jego pleców Parkinson. - Chodź, usiądź. - Chwyciła Harry’ego za zdrowe ramię i zaprowadziła go do jednej z kanap koło kominka. Malfoy oparł się o pobliską ścianę, z rękami założonymi na piersiach i skrzywioną, wyraźnie rozzłoszczoną miną.

\- Kolejna lekcja o tym, jak być Ślizgonem, Potter – odezwał się nieprzyjaznym tonem. - Samotny Ślizgon jest jak tarcza strzelnicza.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie, Malfoy – warknął Harry. - Dlaczego zachowujecie się, jakby to była moja wina?

\- Wcale nie – powiedziała cicho Parkinson, wyraźnie starając się go uspokoić. - Draco tak wygląda za każdym razem, gdy coś podobnego ma miejsce.

\- Pierwsze i drugie klasy mają najgorzej – odezwała się Greengrass. - Nawet jeśli są w grupie, starsi uczniowie wiedzą, że najmłodsi nie będą w stanie się obronić. - Brzmiała na bardzo nieszczęśliwą z tego powodu.

\- Nie bez powodu poruszamy się w grupach – powiedział Zabini. - Siła w liczbie, jak to się mówi.

Harry wpatrywał się w nich z przerażeniem.

\- Mówicie, że… Mówicie, że to się często zdarza?

\- Och, cały czas – odpowiedziała Parkinson. - To jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, przed jaką nas ostrzeżono, gdy zostaliśmy tu przydzieleni. Powinnam była ciebie też ostrzec, ale założyłam po prostu, że już wiesz.

\- Dlaczego… Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? - wykrzyknął Harry. - Naprawdę myślicie, że chodzę po szkole atakując dzieciaki? - Gdy nikt nie odpowiedział, prychnął i zapadł się głębiej w kanapę. - Dla waszej informacji, nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego.

\- Najwyraźniej – odezwał się po chwili Nott – musimy poznać cię lepiej.

\- _Najwyraźniej_ – odwarknął zjadliwie Harry. Skrzywił się, gdy jego bliznę przecięła błyskawica bólu. - Najpierw Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy zamienię się w fanatyka czystej krwi, bo zostałem Ślizgonem, a teraz wy zakładacie, że znęcałem się nad dzieciakami ze Slytherinu, bo byłem Gryfonem – mruknął.

\- _Co_ takiego powiedziała Granger? - syknęła Greengrass.

\- Potter – powiedział Zabini. - _Harry._ O nic cię nie oskarżamy.

\- Próbujemy ci powiedzieć, że jesteśmy po twojej stronie – dodała Parkinson. - Albo przynajmniej próbujemy być.

\- Słuchaj, Potter – odezwał się Malfoy, opuszczając założone dotąd na piersiach ręce i zajmując miejsce na sofie naprzeciwko niego. - Naprawdę nie uważam, że jesteś zdolny do tego, żeby odgrywać się na dzieciach…

\- Nie, ale ty owszem – warknął Harry.

\- Oddajemy po równo – odparował Malfoy. - Jesteśmy atakowani, więc atakujemy w odwecie.

\- Ale wyżywacie się na złych osobach! - krzyknął Harry. - Co złego zrobiła wam kiedykolwiek Hermiona Granger?

\- Oskarżyła mnie o wkupienie się w drugiej klasie do drużyny Quidditcha, uderzyła mnie w trzeciej…

\- A Neville?

\- Potter! - krzyknęła Parkinson. Wstała i podeszła bliżej, zatrzymując się tuż przed Harrym, rzucając mu gniewne spojrzenie. - Draco i ja jesteśmy wredni. _Zawsze_ byliśmy wredni. Robimy to po to, żeby ludzie nie myśleli, że podkulimy ogony i damy im się tak traktować.

Harry na chwilę zaniemówił ze zdumienia.

\- Naprawdę myślicie, że to najlepsza droga?

\- Robimy to, żeby odstraszać ludzi – powiedział Malfoy. - Chcemy, żeby wiedzieli, że nie można z nami pogrywać.

\- _Znęcacie_ się nad nimi! - wybuchł Harry.

\- Czy to naprawdę gorsze od Gryfona z szóstej klasy atakującego pierwszorocznego Ślizgona? – spytała ze złością Parkinson. Harry’emu opadły ręce.

\- Nie słyszeliście nigdy o „złotej zasadzie”?

Po jego pytaniu zapadła cisza.

\- Nie – odparł w końcu Zabini po chwili milczenia.

\- Ma to coś wspólnego z biżuterią? - spytała wyraźnie zdezorientowana Parkinson.

\- Nie! - powiedział Harry. - „Nie czyń bliźniemu, co tobie niemiłe”. Kojarzy się wam to z czymś?

\- Mówisz… - powiedziała Parkinson, marszcząc czoło – że powinniśmy po prostu zignorować, jak inne domy nas traktują?

\- Nie! - zawołał Harry. - To znaczy, że powinniście traktować ludzi tak, jak sami chcecie być traktowani! - Był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany, jak coś tak prostego, mogło być tak trudne do zrozumienia. - Nie chcecie, żeby ludzie zaczepiali Ślizgonów ze względu na dom. Więc nie powinniście zaczepiać Rona, bo jego rodzina nie jest bogata. Nie powinniście zaczepiać Hermiony, bo jest mugolaczką. Nie powinniście zaczepiać Neville’a, bo… - Urwał. - Prawdę mówiąc, zdajecie się czepiać Neville’a absolutnie bez powodu. - Przerwał, czując, że zbacza z tematu. - Czuję się w obowiązku was poinformować, że Hermiona i Neville to jedyni Gryfoni, którzy nie mieli ze mną problemu, odkąd przeszedłem do Slytherinu.

\- Dobra – powiedział Malfoy, dziwnie zmęczonym głosem. - Longbottom i… _Granger_ – wypluł imię Hermiony, jakby zostawiło na jego języku nieprzyjemny posmak – są odtąd oboje nietykalni. Zostawimy ich w spokoju. Uszczęśliwi cię to?

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony.

\- Tak, jak najbardziej. - Zamilkł, a po chwili dodał: - A Ron?

\- Zauważyłam, że nie wymieniłeś go w swojej liście „miłych Gryfonów” - powiedziała złośliwie Parkinson.

\- Jest na razie… - Harry urwał i westchnął. - Przynajmniej nadal ze mną rozmawia. Tak jakby. - Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że został rozkojarzony i udobruchany. - Wiecie, to, że zgodzicie się ich zostawić w spokoju, nie zmienia tego, jak w przeszłości ich traktowaliście. Ani tego jak traktowaliście wszystkich pozostałych.

\- Slytherin ma niesłusznie złą reputację… - zaczął Zabini, ale Harry przerwał mu zirytowanym tonem.

\- Tak, wiem – warknął. - Z powodu Grindewalda. Zniszczył reputację mrocznym czarodziejom, a jako że większość z nich kończy w Slytherinie, Ślizgoni praktycznie zostali pośrednio obwinieni za jego zbrodnie.

Po chwili zszokowanej ciszy, Malfoy powiedział:

\- Jesteś… Zaskakująco dobrze poinformowany.

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie powiedział im informacje, które wziął z książki na temat mrocznych sztuk.

\- Eee… Trochę czytałem w te wakacje – powiedział cicho.

\- Gdzie to przeczytałeś? – spytał Nott.

\- W książce – odparł mało pomocnie Harry. Potrzebował odwrócić ich uwagę od tego, co właśnie powiedział, nie był jeszcze gotów na tę rozmowę. - Reputacja Slytherinu była też jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, o jakich mi powiedziano, gdy dowiedziałem się o istnieniu magicznego świata. To główny powód, dla którego błagałem tiarę przydziału, żeby nie przydzielała mnie tutaj w pierwszej klasie.

\- Więc to prawda – powiedział Zabini. - Tiara naprawdę od samego początku chciała umieścić cię u nas.

\- Pozwoliłeś, żeby plotka wpłynęła na twoją decyzję? - spytała Greengrass, marszcząc brwi.

\- To i był pewien dzieciak, który był kompletnym dupkiem w pociągu i został tu przydzielony chwilę przede mną – odparł Harry i spojrzał na Malfoya. - Nie chciałem być w tym samym domu co on.

Nieoczekiwanie, Zabini wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Mówisz… że… - Zdawał się mieć problem z wyduszeniem z siebie słów. - Mówisz, że Draco, będąc rozpieszczonym bachorem… Sprawił, że nie dostaliśmy cię w pierwszej klasie? - Gdy Harry pokiwał głową, jeszcze bardziej zaniósł się śmiechem. Malfoy za to wyglądał na kompletnie zdezorientowanego.

\- Co takiego zrobiłem?

Harry był pewien, że Malfoy będzie pamiętał, jak obraził Rona i jego rodzinę, ale wydawał się być tak szczerze zagubiony, że musiał naprawdę nie wiedzieć.

\- Prawdę mówiąc – powiedział Harry – przypominałeś mi mojego mugolskiego kuzyna. - Z satysfakcją zobaczył cień przerażenia, który pojawił się na twarzy Malfoya.

\- Jakim cudem mogłem ci przypominać _mugola_?

Zabini dosłownie zwinął się ze śmiechu.

\- W tym, jak patrzyłeś na wszystkich z góry, sugerując tym, co mówiłeś, że jesteś „lepszego sortu” - odpowiedział Harry, udając arystokratyczny akcent i wyginając pogardliwie wargi. - Brzmiałeś, jak ktoś gotowy znęcać się nad słabszymi. A czy nie o tym była cała ta dyskusja?

\- Nie miała być – powiedziała cicho Parkinson.

\- Próbowaliśmy tylko wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie powinieneś sam chodzić po szkole – powiedział Zabini, który w końcu zdołał zapanować nad swoim śmiechem.

\- A dokładniej, dlaczego nie będziesz więcej chodził po szkole sam – ciągnęła Parkinson. - O tym właśnie chciał z nami porozmawiać profesor Snape. Masz cały czas mieć ze sobą innego Ślizgona.

\- Co? - odpowiedział Harry, zirytowany. - Nie potrzebuję eskorty.

\- Owszem, potrzebujesz – powiedział stanowczo Malfoy. - Wszyscy Ślizgoni potrzebują.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, które przewał nieznany Harry’emu głos:

\- Czy wasz rocznik w końcu przestał się kłócić? - Harry spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył kogoś, kogo rozpoznał jako jednego ze ścigających ślizgońskiej drużyny Quidditcha.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie skończyliśmy, ale chyba mamy chwilowy impas – powiedział Zabini. - Czego potrzebujesz, Cassius?

\- Potter, mam na imię Cassius Warrington – powiedział chłopak, opierając się o oparcie kanapy. - Grałem przeciwko tobie w Quidditcha.

\- Pamiętam – odparł niepewnie Harry. Nie podjął jeszcze decyzji, czy chciał grać dla Slytherinu. Warrington najwyraźniej zrozumiał, co oznaczał ton Harry’ego i zaśmiał się.

\- Nie martw się, nie jestem tutaj, żeby pytać o propozycję Draco. Wspomniał mi o tym dzisiaj rano. Nie jestem kapitanem drużyny, więc to i tak nie zależy ode mnie. - Jego mina spoważniała. - Jestem tutaj, ponieważ jeden z prefektów z siódmej klasy usłyszał wcześniej, co się stało. - Zerknął na pozostałych piątoklasistów. - Dajecie jakoś radę, czy potrzebujecie, żeby ktoś ze starszych Ślizgonów zainterweniował?

\- Myślę, że dajemy radę – odparł gładko Malfoy. - Ale damy znać, jeśli będziemy czegoś potrzebować. - Warrington skinął głową.

\- Potter, przyjdź do nas, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, dobra? - Wstał i spojrzał z góry na Harry’ego. - A co do Quidditcha, to osobiście uważam, że pomysł Draco jest dobry.

\- Och. - Harry spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Testy wstępne są w poniedziałek.

\- Okej – odparł, kiwając głową. Gdy Warrington się oddalił, Zabini westchnął.

\- Dobra. Potter chodzi na Wróżbiarstwo, więc to będzie kłopotliwe, bo żadne z nas na nie nie uczęszcza. Myślę, że ja i Daphne moglibyśmy go odprowadzać w środy, ale co z lekcją w poniedziałek po obiedzie?

***

Później tego samego wieczoru przenieśli się do dormitorium, żeby zrobić część zadań domowych. Harry męczył się z wypracowaniem dla Snape’a, nie mogąc znaleźć w podręczniku do Eliksirów żadnych informacji na temat właściwości sproszkowanego Kamienia Księżycowego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ze szczątkowych informacji, które znalazł, zbudować cały esej. Na dodatek miał problem z pisaniem. Mimo że jego dominująca ręka nie była uszkodzona, konieczność trzymania drugiej ręki w temblaku sprawiała, że pisał w niezręcznej i irytującej pozycji.

\- Potter – odezwał się cicho Malfoy zza jego pleców.

\- Czego chcesz? – odparł chłodno Harry. Nadal był w marudnym nastroju, wcześniejsza kłótnia wyciągnęła na wierzch wiele nieprzyjemnych emocji. Równocześnie jednak przypomniał sobie ostrzeżenie Snape’a, aby nie działać przez pryzmat dawnych uraz, westchnął więc i odwrócił się od biurka, by spojrzeć na Mafoya.

\- Nie blefowałem wcześniej – powiedział Malfoy. Harry zaczął odtwarzać w pamięci ich rozmowę, próbując zrozumieć, o czym mówił. - Chodzi o Weasleya, Longbottoma i… Granger. Zostawimy ich w spokoju, jeśli tego chcesz – ciągnął. - Ale…

Harry westchnął.

\- Oczywiście, gdzieś musi być haczyk.

\- Nie mów im o tym – powiedział Malfoy. - Im ani nikomu innemu.

\- Co? - spytał zdezorientowany Harry. - Czemu?

\- Ślizgoni chronią siebie wzajemnie i pilnujemy nawzajem swoich sekretów – powiedział Malfoy, mrużąc oczy. - A to musi pozostać tajemnicą.

\- Nie…

\- Słuchaj, Potter – powiedział Malfoy, przeczesując dłonią włosy. - Nad wieloma rzeczami będziemy musieli popracować, jeśli chodzi o nasze relacje. Mamy swoją… historię, jest tam dużo wrogości i niechęci. Na to trzeba czasu, ale jestem pewien, że jakoś damy radę. - Harry nic nie odpowiedział, nie podzielał wcale tej pewności. - Wiesz, kim jest mój ojciec – powiedział Malfoy. - I… _czym_ jest. - Harry zamrugał, nie spodziewał się, że Malfoy przyzna się do czegokolwiek i nawet sama aluzja, że Lucjusz Malfoy był Śmierciożercą, wydawała się być oszałamiająca. - Wiesz też, jakim jest człowiekiem – ciągnął Malfoy. - Jeśli dotrze do niego, że odpuściłem sz… mugolaczce… - Potrząsnął głową. Harry, prawdę mówiąc, uważał to za słabą wymówkę, ale mimo to pokiwał głową.

\- Nic nie powiem – zgodził się, a po chwili dodał: - Dziękuję… Za zostawienie ich w spokoju.

Malfoy jedynie skinął głową i zaczął się odwracać. Zatrzymał się jednak w ostatniej chwili.

\- Przy okazji, to jest źle – powiedział, wskazując na ostatnią linijkę wypracowania Harry’ego. - Kamień Księżycowy jest kamieniem szlachetnym, ale jest też typem skalenia, dlatego wprowadza równowagę i stabilizuje eliksir.

\- Co? - Harry spojrzał na Malfoya pustym wzrokiem. Ten w odpowiedzi westchnął.

\- Daj mi jutro swoje wypracowanie. Poprawię je.

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony.

\- Eee… Dzięki.

Malfoy ponownie skinął głową, po czym wrócił do swoich własnych zadań. Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje wypracowanie, po czym skreślił ostatnią linijkę, notując informacje, które dał mu Malfoy. Sprawdził „skalenie” w aneksie swojego podręcznika do Eliksirów i zdał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy miał rację. Wydawało mu się, że teraz miał szansę uzbierać dość informacji, aby rozwinąć swoje wypracowanie do wymaganej długości.

Pracował przez najbliższą godzinę, zanim zdecydował się położyć spać. Zasunął zasłony i położył się na poduszce, wpatrując się w spód zielonego baldachimu i rozmyślając o minionym dniu. Jego myśli krążyły głównie wokół wieczornej rozmowy z pozostałymi piątoklasistami. Czy dzieci naprawdę były atakowane przez pozostałe domy, czy Ślizgoni tylko koloryzowali?

Nagle Harry przypomniał sobie coś, co sprawiło, że usiadł prosto na łóżku, czując ogarniające go przerażenie.

„ _Ataki na Ślizgonów na szkolnych korytarzach to nic nowego, Potter”_ powiedział Snape. _„Myślałem, że kto jak kto, ale ty, jesteś tego świadom.”_

A co powiedział mu Syriusz zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej? _„_ _Tego akurat James sam poprosił, żebym go nauczył. Unosi człowieka w powietrzu i wywraca do góry nogami. Lubił używać go na Smarkerusie..._ ” Harry poczuł, jakby serce podeszło mu do gardła.

Czy jego własny ojciec był jednym z tych uczniów atakujących Ślizgonów?

***

Następnego ranka myśli Harry’ego nadal krążyły wokół jego ojca. Rozważał napisanie listu do Syriusza, ale wiedział, że wtedy musiałby też poinformować swojego ojca chrzestnego o swoim przydziale do nowego domu. Wiedział, że w końcu i tak będzie musiał to zrobić, ale nie miał pojęcia jak. Podejrzewał też, że jeśli jego ojciec atakował Ślizgonów, to Syriusz mógł robić to samo. To nie była przyjemna myśl.

Mniej więcej w połowie śniadania, Greengrass wyrwała Harry’ego z jego własnych myśli, zwracając uwagę, że ich pierwszą lekcją była Obrona.

\- Udało ci się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek o tej lekcji od Granger? - spytała.

\- A tak – odparł Harry, kiwając głową. - Hermiona jest wściekła. Najwyraźniej wszystkie lekcje mają być teoretyczne, nic więcej.

\- To znaczy? - spytała Davis.

\- Nie będziemy robić nic praktycznego przez cały rok – odpowiedział Harry. - To znaczy, nie będziemy nawet _używać_ magii na lekcjach.

\- W ogóle? - spytał Zabini z miną wyrażającą czyste przerażenie. - W klasie SUMów? Nie będziemy się praktycznie uczyć używać zaklęć, z których mają nas egzaminować?

\- Brzmisz teraz trochę jak Hermiona, wiesz? - zaśmiał się Harry.

Zabini zamrugał, wyglądając na skonsternowanego, a Malfoy zarechotał.

***

Harry zajął miejsce obok Zabiniego, spoglądając nerwowo na Umbridge. Miała na sobie plisowany, różowy sweter i ogromną, czarną, aksamitną kokardę na czubku głowy. Kątem oka Harry dostrzegł grymas dezaprobaty na twarzy Parkinson.

Umbridge okazała się być surową nauczycielką, wymagającą od klasy, by chórem odpowiadali na jej pytania. Wyjaśniła, że program nauczania został zaakceptowany przez Ministerstwo i miał na celu nadrobienie karygodnych zaległości spowodowanych złym poziomem nauczania w poprzednich latach. Następnie kazała im przepisać „cele kursu”, które oczywiście nie mówiły nic o używaniu magii. Obok Harry’ego ręka Zabiniego wystrzeliła w powietrze, zanim Umbridge mogła kontynuować. Kobieta przez chwilę przyglądała mu się bacznie.

\- Chciał pan o coś spytać, panie…?

\- Zabini – powiedział, opuszczając rękę. - Blaise Zabini.

\- Dobrze, o co chodzi?

\- Potrzebuję jedynie coś uściślić, pani profesor – powiedział. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby brzmiał tak formalnie. - Zastanawiałem się jedynie, kiedy odbywać się będą nasze praktyczne lekcje magii obronnej, skoro nie ma o nich wzmianki w celach kursu.

Umbridge wydała językiem karcący odgłos.

\- Program zaaprobowany przez Ministerstwo został tak zaplanowany, że praktyczne zajęcia uznano za zbędne.

\- Jak sama pani wspomniała, w tym roku zdajemy SUMy – ciągnął Zabini tym samym formalnym i uprzejmym tonem. - Czy to oznacza, że egzamin z Obrony nie będzie miał już dłużej części praktycznej?

\- Praktyczny egzamin nadal istnieje – odparła Umbridge. - Jednak jeśli odpowiednio nauczycie się teorii, część praktyczna nie będzie dla was problemem.

Harry dostrzegł, jak kilku Ślizgonów poruszyło się niespokojnie na krzesłach, po czym, ku jego zaskoczeniu, ręka Malfoya poszybowała w górę.

\- Tak? - spytała Umbridge, odwracając się w jego stronę. - A ty jak się nazywasz?

\- Malfoy. _Draco_ Malfoy.

Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, był dla Harry’ego niekomfortowo znajomy i przywoływał całą gamę złych wspomnień z poprzednich lat, jednak gdy zobaczył cień niepokoju, który przemknął po twarzy Umbridge na dźwięk tego imienia, poczuł przypływ zadowolenia. Umbridge szybko zapanowała nad swoją miną i posłała Malfoyowi sztucznie przesłodzony uśmiech.

\- O co chciał pan spytać, panie Malfoy?

\- Martwię się, że bez praktycznych ćwiczeń nie będziemy adekwatnie przygotowani na egzamin praktyczny – powiedział. - Zwłaszcza że, jak sama pani wspomniała, zajęcia z Obrony, na które uczęszczaliśmy w poprzednich latach nie były na poziomie akceptowalnym przez Ministerstwo. Obawiam się, że bez solidnych podstaw, jeden rok teorii nie będzie wystarczający.

\- Zapewniam pana, panie Malfoy, że teoria będzie wystarczająca – odparła Umbridge.

\- Ale jak w takim razie mamy nauczyć się bronić? - spytała nagle Davis.

\- Proszę podnosić rękę, jeśli chce pani coś powiedzieć w mojej klasie, panno…

\- Davis. W drugiej klasie uczyliśmy się podstawowych zaklęć tarczy, ale z pewnością będziemy potrzebowali czegoś lepszego, by ochronić się przed atakiem…

\- Sugeruje pani, że ktoś będzie panią atakował w mojej klasie, panno Davis?

\- Nie w pani klasie, ale… - wtrąciła Parkinson.

\- Nie widzę ręki _w górze_ , panno…

\- Parkinson. Jesteśmy Ślizgonami, proszę pani, _oczywiście_ , że będziemy atakowani i przeklinani. Ledwie zeszłej nocy ktoś zaatakował Pottera na schodach! - Oczy Umbridge nagle skierowały się na Harry’ego.

\- O, czyżby? - powiedziała. Harry nie umiał odczytać jej miny, ale mógłby przysiąc, że wyglądała na zadowoloną. - Cóż – ciągnęła po chwili – sama także byłam w Slytherinie. I mogę was zapewnić, że mimo okazjonalnych wybryków na szkolnych korytarzach, nie ma powodu, aby praktykować w tej szkole zaklęcia obronne.

\- A co z tym, co grozi nam poza szkołą? - nie wytrzymał Harry. Starał się słuchać rad Hermiony i siedzieć cicho na lekcji Umbridge, ale nie mógł już tak dłużej. - Co dobrego przyjdzie nam z całej tej teorii, kiedy ktoś tam nas zaatakuje?

Zabini pospiesznie kopnął go w kostkę, co Harry kompletnie zignorował. Na twarzy Umbridge rozlał się nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

\- A kto niby miałby pana atakować poza szkołą, panie Potter?

\- Hmm, niech pomyślę – odparł drwiącym tonem Harry. - Może Lord Voldemort?

W klasie zapadła głucha cisza.

\- Minus dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu, panie Potter, za próbę siania paniki – powiedziała po chwili Umbridge. - Proszę natychmiast zaprzestać rozpowszechniania tak podłych kłamstw.

\- To nie jest kłamstwo – warknął Harry, unosząc pogardliwie wargi. - Cedryk Diggory został zamordowany na moich oczach – powiedział. - Kto według pani jest za to odpowiedzialny?

\- Szlaban, panie Potter – odparowała natychmiast Umbridge. - Zapewniam was wszystkich, że śmierć Cedryka Diggory’ego to był jedynie tragiczny wypadek…

\- To nie był wypadek! - krzyknął Harry, wstając z miejsca. - Po prostu za bardzo się pani boi, by przyznać, że powrócił!

Przez chwilę Umbridge gapiła się na Harry’ego, zanim otwarła usta, by odpowiedzieć. Nagle jednak Zabini także poderwał się z miejsca.

\- Tu nie chodzi jedynie o strach przed Czarnym Panem, prawda? - powiedział. - Ale o to czego _pani_ się boi.

\- Blaise, co ty _wyprawiasz?_ \- syknął Malfoy. Zabini go zignorował.

\- Boi się pani pokazać nam zaklęcia obronne – ciągnął zjadliwie. - Może po prostu nie chce pani musieć demonstrować przed nami praktycznej części zajęć, bo jest pani _niezdolna_ rzucić właściwe zaklęcia.

Umbrudge opadła szczęka ze zdumienia, a Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, parsknął śmiechem.

\- Panie Zabini. Panie Potter – powiedziała, prostując się do swojej pełnej, i tak mało imponującej, wysokości. - Proszę natychmiast podejść na przód klasy. Zabierzcie swoje rzeczy. - Harry i Zabini zerknęli na siebie i zaczęli zbierać swoje książki. Podeszli do biurka Umbridge, która kończyła właśnie pisać notatkę. Złożyła ją i podała Zabiniemu. - Oboje macie natychmiast zanieść to do profesora Snape’a. Będę wiedziała, jeśli tego nie zrobicie.

Zabini przyjął karteczkę, wykonując w stronę Umbridge dziwny gest przypominający salut, po czym złapał Harry’ego za zdrowe ramię i zaczął wypychać go z sali. Gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu, rozwinął kartkę, nie zatrzymując się.

\- Obaj dostaliśmy szlaban na cały tydzień, zaczynając od jutra.

\- Mam już i tak jutro szlaban ze Snapem, więc może się wypchać – burknął Harry.

\- Naprawdę nie powinieneś był mówić takich rzeczy, Potter – powiedział Zabini.

\- Tak, a co z tobą? - oparł Harry. - Sam ją obraziłeś, i to personalnie. - Zabini wywrócił oczami.

\- Próbowałem tylko sprawić, żebyś się w końcu zamknął – powiedział. Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

\- Co?

Zabini minął go, unosząc ręce w sfrustrowanym geście.

\- Nie przestałbyś inaczej paplać, a najwyraźniej nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, w jakie kłopoty się pakujesz, mówiąc takie rzeczy…

\- O, więc ty też mi nie wierzysz? - warknął Harry. Zabini w końcu się zatrzymał i obrócił, z rozwścieczoną miną.

\- Nie wiem, czy udało ci się już dodać dwa do dwóch, Potter – syknął wściekłym szeptem – ale jesteś teraz w jedynym domu w tej szkole, który _całkowicie_ ci wierzy.

Harry zamarł. Zabini niemal na pewno miał rację, Ślizgoni rzeczywiście mu wierzyli, że Voldemort powrócił, ponieważ ich rodzice byli tam tej nocy, gdy odzyskał ciało.

Harry nie był jeszcze do końca pewien, co zrobić z tą informacją, odłożył ją więc w myślach na później i ruszył znowu przed siebie. Zabini wydał z siebie zirytowane westchnienie i podążył za nim.

\- Słuchaj, Potter – powiedział cicho. - Nie umiem sobie nawet wyobrazić, przez co przeszedłeś…

\- Owszem, nie potrafisz – warknął Harry.

\- Ale ciągłe krzyczenie wkoło, że Czarny Pan powrócił, bez przedstawiania jakichkolwiek realnych dowodów, nie pomoże ci osiągnąć celów, do których dążysz – ciągnął Zabini spokojnym i cierpliwym tonem.

\- Och, bardzo przepraszam, że nie przyniosłem ze sobą żadnych dowodów prócz martwego ciała Cedrika – odparł zjadliwie Harry. - Następnym razem po prostu przyniosę Voldemorta we własnej osobie.

\- Na Merlina, proszę, nie rób tego – powiedział przerażonym tonem Zabini.

\- Po prostu zmęczony już jestem, że wszyscy nazywają mnie kłamcą! - krzyknął Harry. Czuł się sfrustrowany do granic możliwości i chciał czymś rzucić, ale ręce miał puste. Przytłoczony nagłym przypływem emocji, wyszarpnął różdżkę z szaty i posłał w kierunku ściany falę czystej magii. Poczuł cień satysfakcji, widząc wylatujące w powietrze maleńkie odłamki i okruchy kamienia. Zabini milczał przez chwilę.

\- Niezły masz temperament, co nie? - odezwał się w końcu.

\- A co wy dwoje robicie poza klasą? - rozległ się przed nimi głos Snape’a. Mężczyzna stał w głębi korytarza, z ręką na klamce drzwi swojego gabinetu. Harry szybko schował różdżkę.

\- Profesor Umbridge przysłała nas do pana – powiedział Zabini.

\- Mogę spytać czemu? - spytał drwiącym tonem Snape. Zabini podszedł do niego i podał mu notatkę od Umbridge, którą Snape wziął do ręki i rozłożył. Gdy czytał, jego mina stawała się coraz bardziej zirytowana.

\- Do środka – powiedział, otwierając szeroko drzwi gabinetu. Harry i Zabini weszli do środka, Snape za nimi. Obaj podskoczyli, gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za ich plecami. - Obaj dostaliście szlaban na resztę tygodnia. Jak zamierzasz być na dwóch szlabanach równocześnie, Potter?

\- Eee… Nie mam pojęcia, proszę pana.

\- Co dokładnie jej powiedzieliście? - spytał, obchodząc swoje biurko. - Napisała jedynie, że ty, Potter, nakrzyczałeś na nią, a ty, Zabini, ją obraziłeś. - Harry przypomniał sobie, co powiedział Zabini i zachichotał. Ucichł jednak natychmiast, gdy Snape rzucił mu wrogie spojrzenie. - No, słucham?

\- W jej planie lekcji na ten rok nie ma żadnych praktycznych zajęć, proszę pana – powiedział Zabini. Wrócił znów jego przesadnie formalny sposób mówienia. - W tym roku zdajemy SUMy. Możliwe, że zasugerowałem, że nie uczy nas praktycznych elementów, ponieważ nie jest zdolna samodzielnie rzucić żadnych zaklęć obronnych.

Snape usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął masować palcami nasadę nosa.

\- A ty, Potter?

Harry przełknął ślinę, wiedząc, że to co zaraz powie, wybitnie nie spodoba się Snape’owi.

\- Nakrzyczałem na nią, ponieważ zaprzeczała, że Voldemort powrócił.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego srogim wzrokiem.

\- Zabini, poczekaj, proszę, na zewnątrz.

Oczy Zabiniego rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Zerknął na Harry’ego i wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Proszę pana… - zaczął Harry.

\- Cisza. - Harry zamknął usta. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że dopiero od niedawna jesteś Ślizgonem, Potter – powiedział Snape. - Ale będziesz musiał nauczyć się, jak zacząć się zachowywać jak Ślizgon. - Wykrzywił się pogardliwie. - I to natychmiast.

\- Powinienem więc był ją oskarżyć o bycie charłakiem? - odgryzł się są sarkastycznie Harry.

\- Nie sądzę, że pasujesz do tego domu – ciągnął Snape, zaskakująco ignorując odpowiedź Harry’ego. - W twoim interesie leży przekonanie mnie, że się mylę. Jestem świadom, kim jest Umbridge i, wbrew własnemu rozsądkowi, wierzę, że ty także to wiesz. - Urwał. - Musisz nauczyć się, jak sobie z nią radzić jako Ślizgon, nie Gryfon. - Jego mina nagle przybrała niemal morderczy wyraz. - I nie pozwolę, żebyś przekonywał jednego z najlepiej prowadzących się Ślizgonów w twojej klasie, by naśladował twoje _gryfońskie_ wygłupy.

Harry głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- Dobrze, proszę pana.

\- Możesz wyjść.

\- Proszę pana?

\- Co? - Snape posłał Harry’emu kolejne wrogie spojrzenie.

\- Do kogo powinienem zgłosić się jutro na szlaban? - spytał. - Do pana czy do niej?

Snape westchnął.

\- Pójdziesz jutro do Umbridge. W zamian odbędziesz szlaban ze mną w sobotę po południu. Bądź tutaj natychmiast po obiedzie.

Harry skinął głową, niezadowolony ze szlabanu w weekend, ale zbyt wycieńczony, żeby się kłócić. Po wyjściu z gabinetu Snape’a znalazł Zabiniego opartego o ścianę.

\- Nie zamordował cię – powiedział Zabini. - To dosłownie… Kapitalnie. - Był wyraźnie zirytowany i Harry przypomniał sobie, co Snape powiedział o tym, że Zabini zwykle dobrze się zachowywał.

\- Nie… Nie często pakujesz się w kłopoty, prawda? - spytał.

\- Nigdy – odparł Zabini zjadliwym tonem.

\- Przepraszam.

Zabini wzruszył ramionami.

\- Więc jak, profesor Snape powiedział, że użyje swojego autorytetu, żeby rozwiązać jutrzejszy konflikt z terminami szlabanów? Weźmie cię jutro i zostawi mnie, żebym samodzielnie radził sobie z Umbridge?

\- Nie. - Harry potrząsnął głową. - Przeniósł mój szlaban na sobotę. - Zabini spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i zagwizdał cicho.

\- Nauczyciele ewidentnie wiedzą coś więcej niż my.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Snape rzadko pozwala innym nauczycielom wygrywać, a tym razem nawet nie próbował walczyć.

Harry westchnął.

\- Umbridge szybko grabi sobie na tytuł najgorszego nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią, jakiego miałem – powiedział. - A to coś znaczy, bo spośród poprzednich przynajmniej dwoje próbowało mnie zabić.

\- Co?! - wykrzyknął Zabini. Harry niedbale machnął ręką.

\- Nieważne.

\- Naprawdę masz zero instynktu samozachowawczego. - Gdy Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba, Zabini westchnął. - Dobra, skoro będziemy wspólnie cierpieć na szlabanie, to wykombinujmy, jak poradzić sobie z Umbridge jak Ślizgoni.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Snape powiedział właściwie to samo – powiedział. - Że powinienem przestać zachowywać się jak Gryfon.

\- Bo tak jest.

\- Byłem Gryfonem przez cztery lata – odparł Harry. - Tylko dlatego, że tiara stwierdziła, że nauczyłem się już wszystkiego, czego Gryffindor mógł mnie nauczyć, nie znaczy, że muszę _zapomnieć_ , czego się nauczyłem.

\- Nie musisz zapominać – powiedział Zabini. - Ale i tak masz sporo lekcji do nauczenia się w Slytherinie. - Harry wywrócił oczami i westchnął.

\- Dobrze, ucz mnie więc, mądry, ślizgoński mistrzu.

\- Przezabawny jesteś, Potter, naprawdę – powiedział oschle Zabini. Gdy w odpowiedzi Harry zachichotał, westchnął znowu. - Lekcja numer jeden: będąc głośnym i porywczym nie dostaniesz tego, czego chcesz. Powinniśmy użyć tych szlabanów, żeby zorientować się, czego _ona_ od nas chce.

\- To znaczy?

\- Musimy nakłonić ją, żeby ujawniła, co najbardziej ceni – powiedział Zabini. - W ten sposób będziemy mogli uderzyć tam, gdzie najbardziej ją zaboli.


	5. Szlaban

Później tego samego wieczoru, w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, Malfoy zawołał Harry’ego do ustawionych w okręgu krzeseł.

\- Spotkanie piątej klasy, dzisiaj wieczorem – powiedział. - Wszyscy pozostali już wiedzą. Upewnij się, że będziesz tu z powrotem za pół godziny.

\- Myślałem, że piąta klasa spotyka się raz na tydzień, a nie codziennie – odparł Harry.

\- Skorzystaj z toalety czy cokolwiek potrzebujesz – odezwała się Parkinson. - To trochę potrwa.

\- Mam zadania domowe – zaprotestował Harry.

\- My wszyscy też – powiedział Malfoy. - Zrób je teraz lub po.

Harry wolał się nie zastanawiać, o czym miało być to spotkanie. Być może miała to być kolejna interwencja, bo zachował się „zbyt gryfońsko” wobec Umbridge? Dość już na ten temat usłyszał od Snape’a i Zabiniego.

Poszedł za radą Malfoya i, żeby zająć czymś myśli, dokończył wypracowanie dla Snape’a i był nawet całkiem zadowolony z rezultatu. Może po tym obowiązkowym spotkaniu, Malfoy nadal będzie chętny je przejrzeć. Złapał się na marzeniu o tym, żeby to Hermiona sprawdzała jego wypracowania, a nie Malfoy. Przynajmniej wydawał się być niezły z Eliksirów. Wbrew temu, co Harry przez lata myślał, to nie tylko dzięki faworyzowaniu Ślizgonów przez Snape’a Malfoy tak się wyróżniał na lekcjach.

Równo pół godziny później, piątoklasiści zeszli na dół do pokoju wspólnego.

\- To o co chodzi? - spytał Harry. Był już pewien, że chodziło o niego. Jeśli ich „cotygodniowe” spotkania były w ten sposób przesuwane, to musiał być to efekt wprowadzenia nowego czynnika, czyli jego samego.

Malfoy, bez owijania w bawełnę, przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

\- Musimy porozmawiać o Czarnym Panu – powiedział. Harry zamarł, gapiąc się na niego.

\- Reszta z nas wie dokładnie, po której stronie stoją nasze rodziny – powiedział Zabini. - Ale ty nie wiesz, a powinieneś.

\- Chcemy się upewnić, że będziesz się czuł w naszym domu bezpiecznie – dodała Parkinson.

\- A biorąc pod uwagę… Co się stało. Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, jak _mógłbyś_ czuć się tutaj bezpiecznie – powiedział Nott. - Mam na myśli…

\- Wiem, że nie masz powodu, żeby nam wierzyć, biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę – przyznał Malfoy. - Ale _jesteś_ w naszym domu. Jesteś Ślizgonem. A w Slytherinie jest zasada, że nieważne, po jakiej stronie stoisz ty albo twoja rodzina, nasz kodeks jest nadal aktualny. - Harry przyglądał się im szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wiedział już, że Malfoy miał rację, to miało być długie spotkanie. - Więc, żeby jakoś zacząć – ciągnął Malfoy. - Myślę, że powinniśmy zadać ci to pytanie, o którym myślał przedostatniej nocy Theo.

\- Tutaj chcesz zacząć? Serio? - spytała z niedowierzaniem Parkinson.

\- To pytanie ma związek z… Z tym, co cię dzisiaj po południu tak rozzłościło, Harry – powiedział Zabini.

Harry zawahał się, po czym skinął Nottowi głową.

\- Dawaj.

\- Czekaj, Theo. - Malfoy nagle usiadł prosto i wyjął różdżkę. Wyszeptał zaklęcie i schował ją z powrotem. - Bariera wyciszająca, nie sądzę, żebyś chciał, by wszyscy to usłyszeli.

Harry przechylił głowę, przyglądając się Malfoyowi.

\- Myślałem, że Ślizgoni pilnują wzajemnie swoich tajemnic – powiedział ostrożnie.

\- Z zasady tak – odparła Parkinson. - Ale są pewne rzeczy, których po prostu nie rozgłasza się na cały dom.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Malfoya i Parkinson, po czym ponownie zwrócił całą uwagę na Notta.

\- To o co chciałeś spytać?

\- Eee… - Nott westchnął. - Jak już mówiłem poprzedniego wieczoru, to pytanie może cię rozzłościć.

\- Ja też chcę się dowiedzieć – powiedział Malfoy. - Mogę spytać.

\- Draco, _nie_ – odparł Nott.

\- Brakuje ci taktu – powiedziała Parkinson.

\- Wcale nie! - zaprotestował Malfoy. Harry mógł jedynie siedzieć na swoim miejscu i obserwować ich wymianę zdań, czując narastające zdumienie. Szybko uczył się, że Ślizgoni nie różnili się specjalnie od Gryfonów, przynajmniej nie w tym, jak ze sobą rozmawiali.

\- Dobra – powiedział Nott. - Chcę cię o coś spytać i całkowicie zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał odpowiedzieć. To, że jesteś w naszym domu… To musi być dla ciebie strasznie dziwne i nie chcę sprawić, że będziesz czuł się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo niż dotąd. Więc jeśli nie chcesz odpowiadać, nie musisz. Albo jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać _teraz_ , ale mógłbyś później…

\- Theo, zaczynasz gadać od rzeczy – wtrąciła Greengrass.

\- Cokolwiek to jest, po prostu spytaj – powiedział zmęczonym tonem Harry. Nott wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Co właściwie się wydarzyło… Tam, na cmentarzu? - Harry był zdumiony. Oczekiwał pytania powiązanego jakoś z tym tematem, ale nie tak dosłownego. - Słuchaj… Wiesz, że mój ojciec tam był – ciągnął Nott. _Twój ojciec, innych ojcowie także_ , pomyślał Harry, zaskoczony, że Nott sam to przyznał. _Choć w sumie Malfoy wczoraj wieczorem niemal ujawnił to samo._ \- Słyszałem wersję tej historii od mojego ojca, ale po ostatnich wakacjach zaczynam myśleć, że mój ojciec może być na wpół szalony – kontynuował Nott. - I już…

\- Niektóre… _Osoby…_ Są wyraźnie stronnicze i mogą nie mówić nam całej prawdy – odezwał się cicho Malfoy i Harry odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Malfoy jednak unikał jego wzroku, wpatrując się we własne dłonie.

\- Chciałbym usłyszeć twoją wersję wydarzeń, Potter – powiedział Nott. - _Harry. -_ Jego imię zostało powiedziane bardzo celowo i z namysłem. - Bo w opowieści mojego ojca pewne rzeczy nie trzymają się kupy.

\- A opowieści _jego_ ojca i mojego w ogóle się ze sobą nie zgadzają – dodał Malfoy.

\- A _nasi_ nic nam nawet nie powiedzieli – powiedział Crabbe, wskazując na siebie i Goyle’a.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i osunął się na oparcie krzesła. To było absolutnie dziwaczne. Został przydzielony do Slytherinu, domu Voldemorta, a teraz wypytywany był, co właściwie się wydarzyło, przez dzieci jego popleczników.

Po tym, jak cały świat czarodziejów opisywał go jako niezrównoważonego, chorobliwego kłamcę, to, że dzieci Śmierciożerców były skłonne wysłuchać jego wersji wydarzeń, wydawało się niewiarygodne. Najbardziej jednak wytrąciło Harry’ego z równowagi nie to, że byli skłonni go wysłuchać, ale to, że najwyraźniej szczerze chcieli dowiedzieć się, co się stało. O reszcie czarodziejskiego świata Harry zdecydowanie nie mógł tego powiedzieć.

Jednak gdy zaczął przywoływać w umyśle wydarzenia z tamtej nocy, usłyszał wysoki głos Voldemorta, rozkazujący: _„zabij niepotrzebnego”_ i zobaczył przed oczami błysk zielonego światła.

\- Eee… - powiedział. - Nie jestem zły. Właściwie… W sumie to się cieszę, że chcecie mnie wysłuchać. Albo przynajmniej takie wrażenie sprawiacie. - Westchnął. - Chcę wam opowiedzieć, ale nie jestem pewien, czy… Dam radę? To znaczy… - Zamknął oczy. - Cedrik zginął na moich oczach – powiedział cicho.

Oczekiwał drwiących śmiechów albo że zostanie nazwany słabeuszem. Zamiast tego po chwili ciszę przerwała Bulstrode.

\- Nie jestem w stanie sobie nawet wyobrazić przez co przeszedłeś – powiedziała cicho.

\- Potter – odezwał się Malfoy i Harry otworzył oczy. - Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że nie chcę usłyszeć tej historii, ale nie musisz o tym mówić, jeśli nie chcesz. - Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które wydarzyły się, odkąd trafił do Slytherinu, to niemal najbardziej zdumiało go to, że w tym momencie głos Malfoya brzmiał prawie _życzliwie_.

\- Chcę – powtórzył Harry.

I z trudem, ale zrobił to. Opowiedział im całą ponurą historię o końcówce Turnieju Trójmagicznego, śmierci Cedrika i rytuale. Przez niektóre fragmenty ciężko było przebrnąć, ale dał radę. Ślizgoni siedzieli w ciszy i słuchali, aż pewien szczegół przykuł uwagę Malfoya.

\- Czarny Pan miał cię nieuzbrojonego i bezsilnego i _oddał ci różdżkę_? - spytał zdumiony. Gdy Harry pokiwał głową, wydał z siebie pogardliwe prychnięcie. - To był z jego strony niewiarygodnie głupi ruch. - Harry spojrzał na niego wrogo, a Parkinson kopnęła go w łydkę. Malfoy najwyraźniej zorientował się, jak zabrzmiały jego słowa i pokręcił głową. - Nie jestem… Cieszę się, że udało ci się wydostać – powiedział. - Po prostu wydaje mi się _dziwne_ , że mój ojciec tak bardzo podziwia kogoś, kto był wystarczająco głupi, by uzbroić swojego wroga.

Harry poczuł się nieco oszołomiony tym stwierdzeniem. Zawsze myślał, że Malfoy gloryfikował swojego ojca, nigdy dotąd nie słyszał, by krytykował Lucjusza.

Kontynuował swoją historię. Opowiedział o tym, jak ich różdżki się połączyły, ale nie wyjaśnił, że wiedział, że powodem tego były ich bliźniacze rdzenie, nie była to informacja, którą chciał się z kimkolwiek dzielić. Zakończył, wyjaśniając, jak przywołał świstoklik z powrotem do siebie i pojawił się z powrotem w Hogwarcie. Gdy skończył, Ślizgoni przez chwilę wpatrywali się w niego w milczeniu.

\- Taa – odezwał się w końcu Nott. - Nie tak opowiadał to mój ojciec.

\- Mój, pomijając już wszystko inne, właściwie zasugerował, że _upadłeś_ na świstoklik i w ten sposób udało ci się wydostać – powiedział Malfoy.

\- I komu teraz wierzycie? - spytał Harry, mrużąc oczy.

\- Prawdę mówiąc? Tobie – powiedział Nott. Malfoy zgodził się kiwnięciem głowy. - Twoja opowieść ma dużo więcej sensu niż ta mojego ojca.

\- Łatwo stwierdzić, że ktoś kłamie, jeśli elementy historii przeczą same sobie – powiedział Malfoy. Miał zamyślony wyraz twarzy i osunął się wgłąb kanapy, ewidentnie pogrążony we własnych myślach.

Harry poczuł nagle ogarniającą go falę wdzięczności i musiał odwrócić wzrok, wpatrując się we własne stopy.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział. - Nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym wyjaśnić, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie…

\- Gdy w końcu ktoś ci wierzy? - dokończył za niego Zabini.

\- No.

\- Mówiłem ci…

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Że jestem teraz w jedynym domu, który mi uwierzy – powiedział. - Wiem. Ale i tak to doceniam.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przejść, Harry – odezwała się cicho Parkinson. - Nikt nie powinien musieć radzić sobie z czymś takim, a tym bardziej nie w wieku zaledwie czternastu lat. - Harry utkwił w niej zszokowane i zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Dobra – powiedział nagle Malfoy. - Potter, czas, żebyśmy omówili podstawy.

Harry zamrugał.

\- Co?

\- Wiesz, że mój ojciec jest Śmierciożercą – powiedział Malfoy. - Tak samo ojciec Theo, Vince’a i Grega.

Harry pokiwał głową i Ślizgoni przystąpili do tłumaczenia mu, gdzie znajdowały się ich rodziny na „skali Czarnego Pana”, jak to określił Zabini.

Wyjaśnili, że rodzina Parkinson zdecydowanie sympatyzowała z Voldemortem, ale nie było wśród nich zaprzysiężonych Śmierciożerców, prócz kuzyna jej matki, który okazał się być równocześnie ojcem Notta. Rodziny Bulstrode, Greengrass i Zabiniego były neutralne i nie zamierzały robić nic, by pomóc żadnej ze stron, choć Zabini powiedział, że jego matka wyraziła nadzieję, że Voldemort wygra.

Davis, jako jedyna prócz Harry’ego, pochodziła z rodziny, która stanowczo sprzeciwiała się Voldemortowi. Ujawniła, że była pół-krwi, tak samo jak Harry i że bała się, co stałoby się z nią i jej rodziną, jeśli Voldemort miałby zwyciężyć.

Rozmowa przeciągnęła się do późnej nocy i Harry szczerze zaczął czerpać przyjemność z ich dyskusji, mimo że żaden ze Ślizgonów nie ujawnił, komu oni sami byli lojalni. Harry uznał, że właściwie nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że on sam także został wciągnięty w ten konflikt dużo wcześniej, niż powinno się to wydarzyć.

Podczas ich rozmowy, Harry zaczął czuć się wśród nich coraz bardziej komfortowo. Zauważył, ile radości sprawiało mu opowiadanie żartów o brakującym nosie Voldemorta, które powodowały, że wszyscy zaczynali czuć się niemal komicznie niezręcznie. W odpowiedzi zaczęli żartować sobie z jego gryfońskiego szczęścia, przez które co roku, odkąd przybył do Hogwartu, znajdował się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Ta noc przełamała jedną barierę pomiędzy nimi. Trzeciego dnia, odkąd został przydzielony, Harry przeszedł na „ty” ze wszystkimi Ślizgonami w swojej klasie.

Nawet z Draco.

***

\- Jakkolwiek bolesne by to nie było, musimy się jej podlizać – wyjaśnił Blaise, gdy on i Daphne odprowadzali Harry’ego na Wróżbiarstwo kolejnego ranka. - Będziemy musieli zacząć od uprzejmych przeprosin, nawet jeśli będą nieszczere, a potem zacząć całować ją po tyłku na całego.

\- Niedobrze mi się robi, jak tego słucham, Blaise – poskarżył się Harry. - Będę się pewnie czuł cały obślizgły, robiąc coś takiego.

\- Cóż, czasami Ślizgoni muszą grać nieczysto – powiedział Blaise, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - To jedna z takich sytuacji.

Dotarli przed czasem do klasy Wróżbiarstwa i drzwi w suficie nadal były zamknięte.

\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że dostałeś szlaban, Blaise – skomentowała Daphne. - Dostałeś jakiś kiedykolwiek wcześniej?

\- Nie.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę przetrwałeś cztery lata w Hogwarcie i nigdy nie miałeś ani jednego szlabanu? - spytał. - Zgubiłem się już w liczeniu własnych!

\- W jednym miałeś rację, Harry, ta kobieta jest koszmarna – odparł Blaise. - Więc warto było dostać ten szlaban.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak jest, skoro… - zaczęła Daphne, wydymając usta.

\- _Nie widzę pani ręki, panno Greengrass! -_ zaszczebiotał Blaise wysokim głosem, zadzierając nos w górę. - Nie pokażę wam żadnych zaklęć, bo uważam, że jedyne zaklęcie jakie warto znać to to, którego używam, by zmieniać wszystko na ten obrzydliwy róż!

Blaise spędził kilka kolejnych minut, naśladując Umbridge. Harry musiał przyznać, że było to wybitnie zabawne i oboje z Daphne śmiali się tak mocno, że Harry musiał oprzeć się o ścianę, by złapać oddech. Bolały go boki.

To było dobre uczucie.

Nadal się śmiali, gdy pojawili się Ron, Dean i Neville. Ron skrzywił się pogardliwie na widok trzech zaśmiewających się do rozpuku Ślizgonów.

\- Co was tak bawi? - spytał, wyraźnie niezadowolony. Daphne zdołała się opanować wcześniej niż Harry.

\- Blaise gotowy jest zastąpić naszą lokalną Profesor Jędzę – powiedziała, co wywołało u Harry’ego nową falę śmiechu.

\- _Nie ma potrzeby się odzywać, panno Greengrass!_ \- Głos Blaise’a się załamał, gdy sam bardzo próbował się nie roześmiać. Daphne za to znów całkiem straciła panowanie nad sobą.

\- Co wy tu w ogóle robicie? - zażądał Ron. Daphne wytarła łzy z oczu i skierowała na Rona twarde spojrzenie, z wymuszonym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Dotrzymywaliśmy tylko Harry’emu towarzystwa w drodze na lekcję – powiedziała.

W tej chwili właśnie otwarły się drzwi do klasy i z góry zsunęła się srebrna drabina.

\- To trochę… Tandetne – mruknął Blaise, zerkając krzywo na drabinę. Spojrzał na Daphne. - Powinniśmy iść, inaczej spóźnimy się na Runy.

Daphne pokiwała głową.

\- Na razie, Harry.

\- Na razie.

\- Szlabanowi bracia wieczorem, nie? - spytał Blaise Harry’ego, gdy zaczęli odchodzić. - Będziesz musiał mi pokazać, co jest w tym takiego fajnego.

\- Tak, tak. - Daphne wywróciła oczami. - Wiemy, to twój pierwszy szlaban w życiu. Całkiem obcy świat.

Blaise zarechotał.

\- Dwa dni trzymania się z Potterem i już dostałem szlaban. Już czuję, jak z każdą minutą staję się coraz bardziej nieokrzesany.

\- Pan Perfekcyjny zmienia się w buntownika. Chodźmy. - Zaczęli schodzić po kręconych schodach w dół i ich przyjacielska sprzeczka powoli ucichła w oddali.

Harry gestem wskazał pozostałym, żeby weszli na drabinę pierwsi, wiedząc, że jemu samemu zajmie to dłużej z jedną ręką na temblaku. Wspiął się za Nevillem, ale zajęło mu to chwilę. Gdy w końcu dotarł na górę, Ron czekał na niego z zagniewaną miną.

\- Naśladujesz Malfoya, co, Harry?

\- Co? - Harry zmarszczył czoło, zdezorientowany. Ron skinieniem głowy wskazał na temblak na ramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Więc? Zaatakował cię hipogryf czy to tylko na pokaz?

\- _Upadłem_ , Ron.

Ron ponownie otworzył usta, ale, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, przerwał mu Neville.

\- Ron, zostaw Harry’ego w spokoju.

Wróżbiarstwo było okropne.

***

Gdy Harry dotarł w końcu na dół drabiny po zakończeniu lekcji, zobaczył czekającego na niego Cassiusza Warringtona z jedną ze Ślizonek. Dziewczyna przedstawiła się jako Freya Yaxley, druga z prefektów z siódmej klasy.

\- Idziesz teraz na Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, tak? - spytała Yaxley, gdy ruszyli. Harry pokiwał głową. - Rzuciłam ten przedmiot, gdy tylko mogłam po zdaniu SUMów – powiedziała. - Większość stworzeń była bardziej przerażająca niż urocza.

\- Zastanowiłeś się, co zrobisz w kwestii Quidditcha, Potter? - spytał Warrington.

\- Czekaj, co? - spytała z zainteresowaniem Yaxley. - Będziesz grał dla Slytherinu?

\- Eee… Może? - odparł Harry. - Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze.

\- To sekrety strategii drużyny, Freya! - zażartował Warrington. - Nic się nie dowiesz.

\- Och, proszę cię – odparła Yaxley, wywracając oczami. - Wiesz, że nie dbam specjalnie o Quiddicha, Cass. - Spojrzała na Harry’ego. - Kibicuję Slytherinowi i chodzę na mecze Ślizgonów, ale nie ma szans, żebym chodziła na każdy mecz, jak niektórzy tutaj – dodała, trącając Warringtona ramieniem.

\- Jestem w drużynie, Freya – odparł rozsądnie Warrington. - Muszę widzieć, jak grają pozostałe drużyny.

Dotarli wkrótce na lekcje i Harry pomachał parze prefektów na pożegnanie. Gdy tylko Hermiona go zauważyła, natychmiast ruszyła w jego stronę.

\- Harry, co się stało? Nic ci nie jest? - spytała. - Widziałam wczoraj temblak, ale nie mieliśmy czasu porozmawiać. Czemu prefekci z siódmej klasy odprowadzają cię na zajęcia? I jak minęła twoja pierwsza lekcja z Umbridge?

Harry uśmiechnął się. Niekończące się pytania Hermiony było przyjaźnie znajome. W przeciwieństwie do Snape’a, profesor Grubbly-Plank nie kazała Harry’emu pracować z pozostałymi Ślizgonami i gdy skończyła już wyjaśniać temat dzisiejszej lekcji, Harry wykorzystał ten czas na nadrobienie zaległości z Hermioną. Przyznał się, że został trafiony zaklęciem potykającym na schodach i że miał teraz nie oddalać się nigdzie bez towarzystwa innych Ślizgonów. Nie wspomniał jednak, że głównym powodem tego był fakt, że najwyraźniej Ślizgoni notorycznie byli atakowani na szkolnych korytarzach.

Gdy przyznał się, że obaj z Blaisem dostali szlaban u Umbridge, został zrugany przez Hermionę.

\- Mówiłam ci, żebyś starał się jej nie narażać, Harry! - powiedziała, po czym spytała, zaciekawiona: - Co zrobił Zabini?

Harry parsknął śmiechem i zrelacjonował, co Blaise powiedział Umbridge. Usta Hermiony otwarły się ze zdumienia, najwyraźniej niewyobrażalne było dla niej, by ktoś mógł wykazać taki brak szacunku wobec nauczyciela, nawet jeśli była to Umbridge.

Harry zauważył też, że Draco i Pansy byli wyjątkowo małomówni przez większość lekcji. Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami była zwykle ich ulubioną lekcją, by naśmiewać z Gryfonów, więc teraz ich milczenie wydawało się być ogłuszające. Jak obiecał, nie wspomniał o tym i zastanawiał się, czy Hermiona w ogóle coś zauważyła.

Jeszcze jedna osoba była przez całą lekcję dziwnie małomówna, a mianowicie Ron. Harry nie skomentował w żaden sposób jego zachowania, tak samo Hermiona. Jednak gdy lekcja zbliżała się ku końcowi, Harry dostrzegł, że coraz częściej zaczęła zerkać pomiędzy nim a Ronem, z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

***

Gdy stanęli pod drzwiami gabinetu Umbridge, Blaise zerknął na Harry’ego kątem oka.

\- Powiesz dokładnie to, co podczas kolacji powiedziałeś mi, że powiesz, prawda? - spytał. - Żadnych niespodzianek? - Harry w odpowiedzi skinął krótko głową. - Będziesz pilnował, żeby ten twój pokaźny temperament nie dał o sobie znać?

\- Dopóki ona będzie robić to samo – warknął Harry. 

\- Pewnie lepszej odpowiedzi od ciebie nie dostanę, nie? - westchnął Blaise. Podniósł rękę i zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszeli zza nich głos Umbridge, zapraszający ich do środka. Wzięli więc obaj głęboki oddech i weszli do środa.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Potter, panie Zabini – powiedziała, gdy stanęli przed jej biurkiem.

\- Dobry wieczór, proszę pani – posłusznie odparli chórem. Umbridge posłała im przesłodzony uśmiech i wskazała na dwa niewielkie stoliki obok jej biurka, na których leżały dwa zwoje pergaminu.

\- Usiądźcie, proszę.

\- Proszę pani? - odezwał się Blaise. - Miałem nadzieję, że zanim zaczniemy dzisiejszy szlaban, moglibyśmy coś jeszcze powiedzieć. - Jego głos, jak Harry oczekiwał, odzyskał znów swój formalny ton. - Nigdy dotąd nie miałem szlabanu, więc nie jestem pewien, czy tak się robi… Ale…

Umbridge zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co chciałeś powiedzieć?

\- Chciałem szczerze przeprosić – powiedział Blaise, spuszczając lekko głowę. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to marna wymówka, ale myślę, że stres związany z tym, że to rok naszych SUMów wpłynął na moje zachowanie bardziej, niż się spodziewałem. Obawiam się, że odreagowałem ten stres, wyżywając się na pani. - Ze smutkiem potrząsnął głową. - To co pani powiedziałem nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. Jestem tym głęboko zawstydzony.

Umbridge przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego, po czym posłała mu jeden ze swoich obrzydliwie słodkich uśmiechów.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte, panie Zabini. - Odwróciła się w kierunku Harry’ego. - A co z tobą?

\- Też chciałem przeprosić – powiedział Harry. - Wydarzenia z ubiegłej wiosny były… dezorientujące, delikatnie mówiąc. Cedrik zginął na moich oczach i od tego czasu nie przestaje mnie to prześladować. Możliwe, że… Że jestem w błędzie, co do tego, co zobaczyłem. - Nienawidził każdego słowa, które wydobywało się z jego ust, ale obiecał Blaise’owi. - Przekazałem tylko, co myślałem, że zobaczyłem. - Przełknął ślinę. Bardzo nie chciał mówić kolejnej części. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Blaise się poruszył, wyraźnie czekając, aż Harry zacznie mówić dalej.

\- Myślę, że Harry mógł być straumatyzowany tym, co zobaczył, proszę pani – powiedział, ewidentnie starając się wypełnić pustkę pozostawioną przez Harry’ego. Harry skinął głową, mimo zalewającego go poczucia winy, że wykorzystywał śmierć Cedrika jako wymówkę.

\- Obawiam się, że… Pewne osoby… - Harry urwał, biorąc głęboki wdech, aby się uspokoić. - Pewne osoby mogły to wykorzystać do swoich celów. - Nie to dokładnie Blaise kazał mu powiedzieć, ale Umbridge i tak zrozumiała w czym rzecz.

\- Masz na myśli dyrektora? - powiedziała powoli. Harry zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową.

I już. Stało się. Właśnie rzucił Dumbledore’a na pożarcie Umbridge. Mimo niedawnej złości, którą czuł wobec niego, Harry’emu i tak zrobiło się niedobrze. Uśmiech Umridge był teraz tak przesłodzony, że aż go zemdliło.

\- Cóż, muszę powiedzieć, panie Potter, że tego się nie spodziewałam – powiedziała. - Cieszę się, ale to niespodziewane. - Mimo uśmiechu, nie brzmiała na przekonaną.

\- Nikt tak naprawdę nie zdawał sobie trudu, żeby porozmawiać ze mną o tym co się stało – ciągnął Harry. Kątem oka zobaczył, że oczy Blaise’a rozszerzyły się lekko, co było w pełni zrozumiałe. Harry nie planował mówić nic więcej, ale chciał się upewnić, że Umbridge uwierzy w jego kłamstwo. - Spędziłem całe wakacje, myśląc o tym, co myślałem, że zobaczyłem, a nie było przy mnie nikogo, kto mógłby powiedzieć mi, że byłem w błędzie. W którymś momencie musiałem… Sam siebie przekonać, że to była prawda. - Nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie czytał pan raportów w _Proroku Codziennym_ , panie Potter? - spytała Umbridge. - Z pewnością przeczytanie informacji, że Czarny Pan mimo wszystko _nie_ powrócił, powinno ci pomóc… odzyskać spokój ducha.

\- Przyznam, że przestałem czytać _Proroka_ , gdy zobaczyłem, jak się na mój temat wyraża, pani profesor.

Umbridge uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Myślę, że to zrozumiałe.

\- Wiem już, że to nieprawda. Że… – Harry niezauważalnie zacisnął szczękę mówiąc to. – _Czarny Pan_ nie żyje.

To w końcu najwyraźniej zadziałało, ponieważ Umbridge zachichotała.

\- Wiedziałam, że w końcu zobaczy pan to z naszej perspektywy, panie Potter – powiedziała, wzdychając z zadowoleniem. - Oczywiście, obaj musicie nadal odpracować swój szlaban.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pani – powiedział Blaise. - Nie oczekiwaliśmy, że go unikniemy. Chcieliśmy jedynie upewnić się, że będzie pani wiedziała, jak bardzo żałujemy naszego zachowania na wczorajszej lekcji.

\- Naturalnie! - odparła Umbridge. - Zajmijcie miejsca, proszę. - Usiedli, a Harry zerknął nerwowo na Blaise’a. - Panie Potter – powiedziała Umbridge, stając pomiędzy ich stolikami i spoglądając na Harry’ego z góry. - Muszę przyznać, że byłam zaskoczona, widząc, że przeniosłeś się do domu Slytherina. Jak wspomniałam na waszej lekcji, był to także _mój_ dom, gdy uczęszczałam do Hogwartu. - Harry pokiwał głową. - Wygląda na to, że mamy więcej wspólnego, niż któremukolwiek z nas początkowo się wydawało – ciągnęła, a Harry’emu coś nieprzyjemnie przewróciło się w żołądku. - Myślę, że uda nam się zrozumieć siebie nawzajem szybciej, niż się spodziewałam.

\- Całkowicie się zgadzam, pani profesor. Myślę, że tak się stanie – powiedział Harry, mimo że robiło mu się niedobrze na myśl, że miałby mieć z tą kobietą cokolwiek wspólnego. Za jej placami Blaise posłał mu znajomy już teraz uśmieszek.

Najwyraźniej Harry był bardzo dobrym Ślizgonem.

Umbridge uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko i odwróciła się w stronę swojego biurka.

\- Będziecie dzisiaj pisać zlecone zdania, drogie dzieci. - Wyjęła dwa pióra i kałamarze i postawiła je przed Harrym i Blaisem. - Przyznam, że nie spodziewałam się z waszej strony tak godnego pochwały zachowania podczas tego szlabanu, więc wasze zdania będą takie, jak oryginalnie planowałam… Ale mimo waszych przeprosin, myślę, że i tak lepiej będzie upewnić się, że obaj wyjdziecie stąd w pełni świadomi, co zrobiliście źle. Zgodzicie się?

\- Tak, proszę pani – powiedzieli Blaise i Harry.

\- Panie Zabini, pan będzie pisał: „Nie będę kwestionował umiejętności nauczyciela”. Panie Potter, pana zdanie to: „Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw”.

Fala wściekłości przetoczyła się przez Harry’ego, spróbował ją jednak opanować, wpatrując się w swój pergamin.

\- Ile razy? - spytał.

\- Tyle, ile będzie konieczne – odparła. - Będę wiedziała, kiedy wystarczy.

Zabrali się więc za pisanie. Mniej więcej po dwudziestu minutach obaj poprosili o kolejny kawałek pergaminu, gdy zapełnili poprzedni. Umbridge uśmiechnęła się i każdemu z nich podała dwa.

\- Pani profesor? - spytał Blaise, zanurzając pióro w kałamarzu, by zacząć nową stronę.

\- Tak, panie Zabini?

\- Zastanawiałem się… Nie jestem pewien, czy wypada pytać o takie rzeczy podczas szlabanu, ale… - Wyprostował się na krześle. - Słyszałem, że pracuje pani w Ministerstwie Magii.

\- Owszem.

\- To naprawdę godne podziwu – powiedział Blaise, ponownie przykładając końcówkę pióra do pergaminu. - Wiem, że na pewno ma pani jeszcze dużo do zrobienia dzisiaj wieczorem, ale zastanawiałem się, czy miałaby pani jakieś rady dla ucznia na poziomie SUMów, który pewnego dnia aspirowałby do pozycji w Ministerstwie. - Napisał kolejną linijkę. - Mam na myśli… Będę musiał zdecydować pod koniec tego roku, jakie przedmioty kontynuować na poziomie OWUTEMów i zastanawiałem się, które z nich mogłyby dać mi… Przewagę nad innymi potencjalnymi kandydatami. Albo może ma pani jakieś sugestie, które departamenty Ministerstwa mogą być skłonne przyjąć świeżo upieczonego absolwenta Hogwartu?

Umbridge uśmiechnęła się szeroko i napuszyła się na swoim krześle.

\- Wydaje się pan być inteligentnym, pracowitym i kulturalnym młodym człowiekiem, panie Zabini – powiedziała. - Ośmielę się powiedzieć, że doskonale odnalazłby się pan w Ministerstwie.

\- Dziękuję, proszę pani.

\- W kwestii twoich OWUTEMów… Jakie dodatkowe przedmioty wybrałeś, mój drogi?

\- Uczęszczam na Numerologię i Starożytne Runy.

\- Doskonale byłoby mieć z nich zdane OWUTEMy – powiedziała Umbridge. - Jako że pracownicy Ministerstwa mają bardzo zróżnicowany zakres obowiązków, posiadanie tych egzaminów otworzy dla ciebie wiele drzwi. Oczywiście – zaszczebiotała, ściszając głos – choć posiadanie odpowiedniej edukacji jest bardzo ważne, znaczenie ma też _kogo znasz_.

\- Naturalnie, pani profesor – odparł gładko Blaise.

\- Jako starszy podsekretarz mam w Ministerstwie niezliczone kontakty, a bardziej inteligentni pracownicy Ministerstwa wiedzą, kto ma wpływ na kariery wielu z nich – powiedziała. - Jeśli będzie się pan tak _dobrze_ zachowywał, panie Zabini, możliwe, że zdołam zaaranżować przedstawienie pana kilku osobom.

\- Naprawdę? – powiedział Blaise, patrząc na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Byłbym niewiarygodnie wdzięczny, gdyby pani mogła.

Tak jak zaplanowali, Harry milczał przez resztę szlabanu. Kontynuował pisanie i przyglądał się, jak Blaise przymilał się Umbridge, która chłonęła jego pochwały niczym gąbka. Gdy zbliżali się do końca, wzięła ich pergaminy i przejrzała je.

\- Myślę, że wszyscy możemy się zgodzić, że ta noc minęła dużo lepiej niż oczekiwaliśmy, nie uważacie?

\- Tak, proszę pani – odpowiedzieli obaj.

\- Wiem, że szlaban wyznaczyłam dla was na resztę tygodnia – powiedziała. - Ale biorąc pod uwagę wasze wcześniejsze przeprosiny, myślę, że jeden wieczór wam wystarczy. - Spojrzała na nich i posłała im ten swój okropny, przesłodzony uśmiech. - Nie powtarzajmy tego więcej, dobrze?

\- Mogę panią zapewnić, pani profesor – powiedział Blaise. - Że to się więcej nie wydarzy.

***

\- No i? - spytał Harry, gdy z Blaisem wrócili do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Wyraźnie ceni sobie swoją władzę – powiedział Blaise. - Swoją pozycję w Ministerstwie. Problem w tym, że jedyną osobą, która ma dość znajomości, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób być w stanie uderzyć w jej władzę jest…

\- Niech zgadnę, Lucjusz Malfoy – powiedział Harry.

\- Dokładnie – odparł Baise. - A nie jestem pewien, czy Lucjusz powiedział Draco cokolwiek o tym, jaka jest jej rola tutaj. Jeśli to plan, w który Lucjusz jest zaangażowany lub który popiera, to i tak nic z tego. - Zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Myślę, że mimo wszystko nie zaszkodziłoby spytać. - Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy wizja Draco piszącego do swojego ojca stała się czymś wartym oczekiwania, jednak wynikające z tego poczucie winy szybko zostało przygaszone przez możliwość wykorzystania jednego ze swoich wrogów przeciwko innemu. - Jeśli to nie zadziała, będziemy musieli po prostu wymyślić coś innego – powiedział Blaise. - Wiemy, gdzie ją ugodzić, musimy tylko wykombinować jak.

Harry wrócił do dormitorium, by wykorzystać resztę wieczoru na kończenie zadań domowych. Jedyną osobą prócz niego w pokoju był Draco, który podał mu jego poprawiony esej z Eliksirów, gdy tylko Harry wszedł do środka. Harry szybko przepisał go na czysto, po czym zdecydował, że nadszedł w końcu czas, by napisać do Syriusza.

Tu jednak natknął się na problem: nadal nie miał pojęcia, co mu powiedzieć.

Wiedział, że Ron, Ginny lub bliźniacy prawdopodobnie napisali już do pani Weasley albo Dumbledore odwiedził kwaterę główną Zakonu. Syriusz mógł już wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło i Harry’ego męczyło poczucie winy, że nie napisał do swojego ojca chrzestnego wcześniej.

Jedna po drugiej odrzucał kolejne wersje listu. Niektóre wprost pytały, czy jego ojciec miał w zwyczaju atakować na korytarzach Ślizgonów, gdy był w szkole. Inne wyjaśniały ponowny przydział Harry’ego i jak radził sobie w Slytherinie dużo lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek mógłby się spodziewać. Inne znowu błagały Syriusza, by pamiętał, mimo swojej nienawiści do Slytherinu, że Harry nadal był tym samym człowiekiem co wcześniej.

 _Ale czy na pewno jesteś?_ , wyszeptał złośliwy głos w jego głowie.

Podczas szlabanu, wcześniej tego wieczoru, Harry stał się w końcu tym, o co oskarżał go cały świat czarodziejów: kłamcą. Gorzej nawet, użył śmierci Cedrika Diggory’ego jako wymówki, by wykręcić się z kłopotów. Harry wiedział, że tak było najlepiej, musiał odwrócić od siebie uwagę Umbridge. Nie zmniejszyło to jednak nieprzyjemnego uczucia, które zaległo mu w żołądku.

Westchnął, mnąc w dłoni kolejny list i podszedł do kominka, by wrzucić pergamin do ognia.

\- Problemy z zadaniem domowym? - spytał Draco, wyraźnie rozbawiony tym, jak wiele kawałków pergaminu Harry spalił w tak krótkim czasie. Harry zamarł. Mimo niedawnego polepszenia stosunków ze Ślizgonami, nie chciał, żeby Draco wiedział, do kogo pisał. Po chwili zastanowienia jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że nie musiał mówić, kto był adresatem listu.

\- Nie – odparł, potrząsając głową. - Po prostu mam kogoś, komu muszę powiedzieć o moim… moim nowym przydziale i nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić.

\- A co w tym trudnego? - spytał Draco. - Drogi ktośtam, przydzielono mnie do Slytherinu. Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku. Twoj, Bliznogłowy.

Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba, mimo że w jego głosie nie było prawdziwego rozbawienia. Potrząsnął znów głową.

\- To nie wszystko… To… - westchnął, odwracając się w kierunku Draco. - Ta osoba znała mojego ojca, gdy był w szkole – powiedział ostrożnie.

\- I? - Draco uniósł brew. - Moja propozycja nadal jest aktualna.

\- Nie, to… - Dłoń Harry’ego zacisnęła się w pięść. - Słyszałem… pewne rzeczy i złożyłem je w całość. - Pozwolił, by jego wzrok powędrował do stojącego na nocnym stoliku zdjęcia jego rodziców. - Nie miałem pojęcia o ciągłych atakach na Ślizgonów i zaczynam podejrzewać, że… - Urwał, ale Draco cierpliwie czekał, co powie dalej. - Myślę, że mój ojciec mógł być jednym z tych atakujących – powiedział cicho Harry. - Gdy był tutaj w szkole.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Spytał Draco, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Nie – odparł Harry. - I czuję, że samo pytanie o to jest… - Urwał. - Nie wiem, jakbym szargał wspomnienie o nim? - Wydał z siebie sfrustrowane westchnienie i podszedł do łóżka, gdzie opadł na plecy i zaczął masować nasadę nosa.

\- Czy ta… _Osoba_ – odezwał się po chwili namysłu Draco – jest jedyną, którą możesz spytać?

\- Tak – powiedział Harry. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie było to do końca prawdą i usiadł. - Właściwie, to może nie, ale jedyna inna, którą mógłbym spytać… Kompletnie mnie nienawidzi.

\- Niech zgadnę, profesor Snape? - Harry rzucił mu zdumione spojrzenie. Draco najwyraźniej był dużo bardziej domyślny, niż Harry się spodziewał. Ten jednak tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Wiem, że musieli być mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, a słyszałem sporo nieprzychylnych komentarzy o twoim ojcu. Jasno widać, że się znali i prawdopodobnie uczęszczali do Hogwartu w tym samym czasie.

\- Tak było – przyznał Harry, kiwając głową.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś go zapytać – powiedział Draco i Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

\- Nie zapomniałeś o tym, że Snape mnie nienawidzi, prawda? - spytał. Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Najwyraźniej też nienawidził twojego ojca. „Szarganie wspomnienia twojego ojca”, jak to ująłeś, może nawet pomóc ci zyskać jego aprobatę.

\- To… Trochę obrzydliwe, Draco – odparł Harry, marszcząc nos.

\- Ślizgońskie – powiedział Draco. - I może dać ci informacje, których szukasz. - Odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego biurka. - Poza tym, profesor Snape jest _też_ twoim opiekunem domu – dodał rozsądnie. - Powinieneś móc iść do niego ze swoimi problemami. A powiedziałbym, że zadręczanie się tym, co twój ojciec mógł zrobić lub nie, kwalifikuje się jako „problem”. - Harry opadł z powrotem na łóżko, myśląc, że Draco zakończył tym ich rozmowę, ten jednak odezwał się nagle: - Harry, nawet jeśli to coś o twoim ojcu okaże się być prawdą, zawsze mogło być gorzej. - Jego twarz była na wpół zwrócona w kierunku Harry’ego, dość by ten był w stanie dostrzec jego melancholijną minę. - Spójrz na _mojego_ ojca.

Harry mógł jedynie gapić się, zszokowany, gdy jego stary rywal wrócił do swojego zadania domowego. Przyglądał mu się przez dobrą minutę, zastanawiając się, jaką dokładnie relację Draco tak naprawdę miał z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Jakakolwiek by ona nie była, Harry podejrzewał, że nijak się miała do jego wcześniejszych wyobrażeń.

Wrócił w końcu do swojego biurka i zawiesił wzrok na kolejnym pustym kawałku pergaminu. Westchnął, napisał kilka zdań i dmuchnął na nie, by pomóc atramentowi wyschnąć.

> Drogi Wąchaczu,

> Może już o tym słyszałeś, ale zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu. Proszę, odpisz. 

> Mam nadzieję, że masz się dobrze. 

> Kocham Cię, Harry.


	6. Decyzja

\- Profesor Umbridge poinformowała mnie właśnie, że zwolniła cię ze szlabanów na resztę tygodnia – powiedział Harry’emu Snape podczas śniadania. Harry pokiwał głową. Jeśli Snape był zaskoczony lub zadowolony z jego nowo odkrytej ślizgońskiej umiejętności, by wyślizgnąć się z garści Umbridge, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Mimo wszystko zmieniony termin szlabanu ze mną w sobotę nadal jest aktualny – powiedział. - Wszystko już zorganizowałem. Natychmiast po obiedzie, Potter. Nie spóźnij się.

\- Tak, proszę pana.

Gdy Snape oddalił się w głąb Wielkiej Sali, Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, jak niby miałby go spytać, jaki był jego ojciec. Snape przez lata jasno dał Harry’emu do zrozumienia, że był uprzedzony wobec jego ojca do absurdalnego poziomu. Czy powiedziałby w ogóle prawdę, gdyby Harry go spytał? Jakoś w to wątpił.

Obrona przed Czarną Magią znowu była niemal nie do zniesienia, ale śmiercionośne spojrzenia, które posyłał w jego stronę Blaise, zdołały jakoś powstrzymać Harry’ego od kolejnego wybuchu na lekcji. Umbridge wyglądała na zachwyconą dobrymi manierami piątej klasy Ślizgonów i nagrodziła ich wspólnie pięćdziesięcioma punktami za wzorowe zachowanie. Blaise słyszał od części pozostałych roczników Slytherinu, że robiła to samo na ich lekcjach. Najwyraźniej była na równi ze Snapem stronnicza na korzyść Slytherinu.

To jednak nadal nie przekonało do niej wielu Ślizgonów, zwłaszcza z piątej i siódmej klasy, którzy musieli pod koniec roku zdać egzaminy, mogące potencjalnie decydować o ich przyszłości. Harry przypadkiem usłyszał jedną z siódmoklasistek narzekającą, że Umbridge sabotuje ich OWUTEMy i mówiącą, że jest w trakcie planowania jej morderstwa tak, żeby wyglądało jak tragiczny wypadek. Harry nie do końca był pewien, czy uczennica żartowała, czy nie.

Gdy tego wieczoru pracowali razem nad pozornie niekończącym się strumieniem zadań domowych, Harry spytał Daphne i Blaise’a o podsłuchaną wypowiedź siódmoklasistki, zastanawiając się, czy mogła mówić prawdę. Daphne wzruszyła ramionami, stwierdzając, że naprawdę było jej wszystko jedno. Harry przez chwilę gapił się na nią. Mógł nienawidzić Umbridge i desperacko chciał pozbyć się jej ze szkoły, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł szczerze pragnąć czyjejś śmierci.

 _Z wyjątkiem Voldemorta_ , pomyślał nagle. _Jestem prawie pewny, że jego śmierci chcę._

\- Ale, o czymś mi to przypomniało – powiedział Blaise, stukając piórem w podbródek. - Draco powiedział, że wysłał dzisiaj rano swojemu ojcu sowę z pytaniem o Umbridge. Wątpię jednak, żeby Lucjusz zrobił coś w jej sprawie albo dał Draco użyteczne informacje, musimy więc wymyślić plan awaryjny.

\- Co powinniśmy w takim razie zrobić? - spytał Harry.

\- _Ty_ nic nie będziesz robił – powiedział Blaise. - Nie wchodź jej w drogę. Reszta z nas da sobie z nią radę.

\- Nie robienie nic nie do końca jest w moim stylu…

\- Szkoda – odparł Blaise, przekręcając stronę w swoim podręczniku do Zaklęć i prawdopodobnie wkładając w to trochę za dużo siły.

\- Witajcie, Ślizgoni. - Harry zerknął znad swojego zadania domowego, słysząc znajomy głos i zobaczył Freda i George’a Weasleyów stojących na końcu ich stołu.

\- Jak się miewasz w swoim nowym domu, młody Harry? – spytał Fred.

\- Eee… Dobrze – odparł Harry. Nadal nie był pewien, jaki stosunek bliźniacy mieli do jego ponownego przydziału, a znał ich dostatecznie dobrze, by bardzo nie chcieć znaleźć się na ich czarnej liście, jeśli nie byli z niego zadowoleni.

\- Zauważyliśmy, że nasz kochany braciszek zachowuje się jak kompletny dupek w kwestii twojego nowego przydziału – powiedział George. - Poczuliśmy się w obowiązku poinformować cię, że nie musisz martwić się z naszej strony o to samo.

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział szczerze. Czuł się, jakby liczba jego przyjaciół w Gryffindorze właśnie się podwoiła, co, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, było technicznie prawdą.

\- Co więcej, zdradzimy ci sekret, o którym w naszej rodzinie nie wie nikt, prócz nas dwóch – powiedział Fred. George rozejrzał się przesadnie dramatycznie za potencjalnymi podsłuchiwaczami.

\- Tiara przydziału powiedziała zarówno Fredowi, jak i mnie, że moglibyśmy trafić do Slytherinu, gdybyśmy chcieli – wyszeptał konspiracyjnym tonem.

\- Przebiegłość i ambicja drzemie w głębi nas, tak powiedziała – dodał Fred.

\- Ale myślę, że jesteśmy trochę za bardzo ryzykantami jak na twój dom.

\- Co?! - zawołał Harry, któremu opadła szczęka.

\- Weasleyowie w Slytherinie – zastanowiła się Daphne. - To by był…

\- Absolutny koszmar! - dokończył za nią Blaise z przerażoną miną. Zerknął kątem oka na Harry’ego i wyraźnie spróbował się poprawić. - Nie ze względu na wasze nazwisko, oczywiście, ale dlatego, że wasza skłonność do żartów jest… dobrze wszystkim znana.

Bliźniacy posłali Blaisowi szeroki uśmiech.

\- Dlatego właśnie tu jesteśmy, panie Ślizgonie – powiedział Fred.

\- Zabini – poprawił natychmiast Blaise.

\- Panie Ślizgonie Zabini – powiedział George, skłaniając lekko głowę. Blaise w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami.

\- Mamy dla ciebie propozycję, drogi Harry – odezwał się Fred.

\- Która może cię zainteresować jako naszego inwestora – ciągnął George.

\- Inwestora? - powtórzyła Daphne, unosząc z zainteresowaniem brwi. - Czyżbyś zapomniał nas poinformować, że jesteś początkującym bizmesmenem, Harry?

\- Eee… - odezwał się Harry, mało inteligentnie.

\- Nasz młody Harry zobaczył doskonałą okazję finansową i wykorzystał ją – powiedział George.

\- Powinniśmy byli dostrzec w nim wtedy Ślizgona – dodał Fred, puszczając do niego oko. Harry westchnął. Nie byli, oczywiście, do końca szczerzy, Harry dał im swoją nagrodę z Turnieju tylko dlatego, że sam jej nie chciał.

\- Więc? Jaka jest ta wasza propozycja? - spytał w końcu.

\- Twój niedawny przydział, drogi Harry, otworzył zamkniętą dla nas wcześniej gałąź interesu – powiedział George.

\- Możesz wprowadzić nasze produkty do jedynego domu w szkole, w którym wcześniej nie mieliśmy żadnych kontaktów – ciągnął Fred.

\- Chcecie, żebym rozreklamował wasze produkty w Slytherinie – zaśmiał się Harry. Żartowali na ten temat, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszeli o ponownym przydziale Harry’ego. Powinien był się domyśleć, że było w tych żartach przynajmniej ziarno prawdy.

\- Dokładnie! - odparli chórem z identycznymi, szerokimi uśmiechami na ustach.

\- Słyszeliśmy też o twoich niedawnych problemach z Umbridge – powiedział George.

\- I o tym, jak twój kolega tutaj utarł jej nosa – dodał Fred, kiwając głową w stronę Blaise’a.

\- Wyborna prowokacja, Panie Ślizonie Zabini! - wtrącił George, tonem przypominającym trochę Percy’ego. - Pierwszorzędna robota!

\- Gdzie o tym słyszałeś? - spytał zaciekawiony Blaise.

\- Hermiona Granger – odparł George. - Szczerze nie wiem, gdzie ona mogła to usłyszeć.

\- Czyżby? - Harry odpowiedział na znaczące spojrzenie Blaise’a przepraszającym uśmiechem.

\- W każdym razie – ciągnął George. - Pomyśleliśmy, że możesz być osobiście zainteresowany naszymi Bombonierkami Lesera, Harry.

\- Bombonierkami Lesera? - odezwała się Daphne ze sporą nutą powątpiewania w głosie.

\- Omdlejki Grylażowe, Wymiotki Pomarańczowe, Karmelki Gorączkowe, Krwotoczki Truskawkowe – powiedział Fred, odliczając na palcach. - Możesz wybrać co chcesz, Harry, jako nasz sponsor. Zjedz jednego, żeby rozchorować się nagle na lekcji Umbridge, a kolejnego, kiedy wyśle cię do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Choć Krwotoczki Truskawkowe wymagają jeszcze dopracowania - przyznał George. - Chwilowo wywołują ryczący wodospad i wciąż próbujemy sprowadzić go do poziomu cieknącego kranu.

\- Czarujące – skomentowała sarkastycznie Daphne. - Niewielu Ślizgonów będzie zainteresowanych umyślnym wywoływaniem u siebie choroby. Macie jakieś inne produkty?

Fred i George wymienili pełne namysłu spojrzenia. Harry zastanowił się nad pozostałymi wynalazkami Freda i George’a, szukając w głowie czegoś, co Ślizgoni mogliby uznać za kuszące i nagle doznał olśnienia.

\- Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu.

\- Uszy... Dalekiego Zasięgu? - Brwi Blaise'a powędrowały w górę.

\- Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu! - powiedzieli chórem Fred i George, unosząc pięści w zwycięskim geście i uśmiechając się szeroko do Daphne, która tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie patrzcie na mnie, nie będę tego z wami powtarzać.

\- Tak, one mogą rzeczywiście przemówić do Ślizgonów – zgodził się George.

\- Macie jeszcze jakieś? - spytał Harry. - Czy waszej mamie udało się wszystkie zdobyć? - Pamiętał, jak pani Weasley znalazła spory ich zapas i zniszczyła je w charakterystycznym dla siebie przypływie złości. Na ustach Freda pojawił się uśmieszek godny Ślizgona.

\- Wcale ich wszystkich nie zdobyła, mój drogi Harry.

\- Czym są właściwie te Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu? - spytała z zaciekawieniem Daphne. George otworzył trzymaną na ramieniu torbę i zaczął ją przeszukiwać.

\- Nasz wynalazek, który pozwala ich użytkownikowi… Aha! - Znalazł, czego szukał i wyjął z torby kilka długich sznurków z przyczepionymi do każdego końca uszami. Rzucił je na stół, gdzie jedno z uch odbiło się i poleciało w stronę Daphne.

\- Bleee! - Zdegustowana, Daphne z głośnym zgrzytem odsunęła się z krzesłem od stołu. - Wyglądają paskudnie!

Madam Prince rzuciła im z drugiej strony sali wrogie spojrzenie.

\- Ale jakże paskudnie użytecznie – powiedział Fred, ściszając głos. - Te małe cudeńka pozwolą użytkownikowi podsłuchiwać rozmowy w innych pomieszczeniach, o ile tylko na drzwi do danego pokoju nie zostało rzucone Zaklęcie Nieprzenikalności.

Daphne zaczęła wyglądać na zaintrygowaną.

\- Usprawniliśmy też model, który wypróbowałeś w wakacje, Harry – powiedział George. - Te tutaj rozwijają się do stu metrów.

\- Imponujące – odparł Harry, unosząc brwi.

\- Jeden na koszt firmy, drogi sponsorze. - George wysupłał z plątaniny jeden sznurek i podał go Harry’emu. - Ktoś jeszcze?

\- Wezmę dwa – powiedziała Daphne, otwierając torbę. - Po ile są?

\- Dla ciebie, młoda damo? - Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Pięć galleonów za oba.

Harry uznał, że była to nieco wygórowana cena, ale Daphne bez protestu wygrzebała pieniądze i podała je bliźniakom. George w zamian rozwinął dla niej dwa sznurki.

\- Jeśli będą działać tak, jak je reklamujecie – powiedziała Daphne, chowając je do zewnętrznej kieszeni swojej torby – wrócę do was po więcej.

\- Robienie z tobą interesów to sama przyjemność, panno Ślizgonko.

\- Greengrass.

\- Panno Ślizgonko Greengrass w takim razie.

***

Harry niezbyt dobrze się czuł kolejnego ranka. Nie wyspał się tej nocy. Raz w końcu nie śnił o cmentarzu, ale o wędrowaniu przez niekończące się korytarze w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Nie wiedział nawet, czego szukał, ale za każdym razem, gdy się budził, czuł, jakby odpowiedź na to pytanie miał na końcu języka. Wszystko to pozostawiło mu za sobą nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku i podczas śniadania skubał niemrawo swoje jedzenie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – spytała Tracey. Harry wydał z siebie nieartykułowane mruknięcie.

\- Brzmisz jak Theo – skomentowała Daphne.

\- Nie spałem dobrze – przyznał, nie przestając turlać jedzenia po swoim talerzu.

\- Jak twoje ramię? - spytał Blaise. Harry zdjął tego ranka w końcu temblak.

\- W porządku.

Pansy i Draco zajęli swoje tradycyjne miejsca naprzeciwko Harry’ego, zdążając akurat przed przybyciem poczty. Harry zerknął z niepokojem w stronę sufitu, licząc, że zobaczy lecącą w jego stronę sowę. Nie dostał jeszcze żadnej wiadomości od Syriusza. Wysłał swój list zaledwie poprzedniego dnia, ale liczył, że Syriusz nie będzie zwlekał z odpowiedzą.

Żadna sowa do niego nie podleciała i Harry starał się ukryć swoje rozczarowanie. Na szczęście, uwagę pozostałych Ślizgonów przyciągnął podlatujący do Draco puchacz.

\- Należy do twojego ojca, prawda? - spytał cicho Blaise i uwaga Harry’ego także skupiła się natychmiast na Draco, który wziął i rozwinął zrolowany pergamin. Przeczytał w ciszy list, po czym podniósł wzrok na Blaise’a.

\- I? - spytał ten niecierpliwie. Draco jedynie podał mu pergamin, a Harry zaczął czytać nad jego ramieniem.

> _Draco,_

> _Dolores Umbridge została umieszczona na stanowisku w Hogwarcie, by dokonać pewnych niezbędnych porządków domowych, które są o wiele ważniejsze od jej umiejętności nauczania. Zostaw ją w spokoju i pozwól jej wykonywać swoją pracę._

> _Nie mam wątpliwości, że będziesz przygotowany do SUMów, niezależnie od formy jej lekcji._

> _Z uszanowaniem,_

> _Twój ojciec._

\- Mniej więcej tego się spodziewałem – westchnął Blaise. - Wygląda na to, że pozostaje nam plan B.

\- Jaki plan B? – spytał Harry.

\- Dam ci znać, jak sam to wykombinuję – odparł Blaise.

\- Zawsze mogę wrócić do krzyczenia na nią – zaoferował się Harry. - Nie byłoby to trudne. - I tak ledwo był w stanie zapanować nad sobą na jej lekcjach. Blaise wywrócił oczami.

\- Ja na nią nakrzyczę, jeśli okaże się to konieczne – powiedział. - Ty będziesz siedział cicho jak mysz pod miotłą i uśmiechał się uroczo za każdym razem, gdy chociażby zerknie w twoją stronę.

\- Obrzydliwe – skrzywił się Harry.

\- Jeśli mowa o obrzydliwościach – odezwała się Daphne. - Harry, przekaż bliźniakom Weasley, że zaimponowali mi swoją pracą. - Zmarszczyła nos. - Nawet jeśli ich wynalazki są obrzydliwe. Ale moja siostra i ja wypróbowałyśmy je wczorajszej nocy i nie uwierzyłbyś, co mówiła Isabella Pucey…

\- Przekażę im – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko do Daphne.

\- Spoufalasz się z _Weasleyami_? - spytała Daphne Pansy, wyraźnie skonsternowana.

\- Och! - odezwał się Harry. - Draco, w sprawie tej listy „nietykalnych” uczniów? - Draco skinął głową i, sądząc po jego niezadowolonym wyrazie twarzy, wiedział doskonale, o co zamierzał poprosić Harry. - Możesz dodać do niej Freda i George’a Weasleyów?

\- Niech będzie. - Draco wydał z siebie niewiarygodnie dramatyczne westchnienie.

\- Choć i tak zwykle nie zaczepiamy tych dwóch – przyznała Pansy. - Ich sposoby na zemstę są nieco…

\- Ślizgońskie? - powiedział Blaise z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Czasami tak.

\- Może to dlatego, że mogli zostać przydzieleni do naszego domu, gdyby tego chcieli – powiedział Blaise. - I im dłużej myślę o tym, co powiedzieli, tym bardziej ma to sens.

Na twarzy Draco pojawiło się przerażenie.

\- Sama myśl o bliźniakach Weasley w Slytherinie… - Zadrżał.

\- Ja osobiście jestem trochę zawiedziona, że ich nie dostaliśmy – powiedziała Daphne. - Myślę, że są wybitnie interesujący.

***

\- Nie chciałbyś dołączyć się do ślizgońskiej drużyny Quidditcha podczas wycieczki na boisko? - zaproponował Harry'emu Draco tego wieczoru podczas kolacji. Harry zamarł w połowie przeżuwania jedzenia.

\- Myślałem, że testy wstępne w Slytherinie miały być dopiero w poniedziałek – powiedział.

\- Dalej są – odpowiedział Draco, a na jego twarz powoli wypłynął uśmieszek. - Dzisiaj są testy Gryffindoru.

\- Chcesz iść na przeszpiegi – stwierdził Harry, marszcząc czoło.

\- Nazwijmy to „inwigilacją”.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- To inne słowo oznaczające „szpiegowanie – powiedział. Musiał jednak przyznać, że był ciekaw, kto zastąpi go jako szukającego a kto Oliwera jako broniącego. Skończył jeść i zaczął się zastanawiać. Wiedział, że pojawienie się podczas testów do drużyny Gryffindoru drużyny Slytherinu z pewnością wywoła spore problemy. Wiedział też, że nie zdoła przekonać Ślizgonów, żeby nie brali w tym udziału, w końcu testy były otwarte dla publiczności… - Dobra, pójdę – powiedział w końcu. - W końcu nigdy dotąd nie przegapiłem jeszcze testów wstępnych do drużyny Gryffindoru.

Draco wyglądał na absolutnie zachwyconego.

Gdy szli na boisko, Warrington zrównał się z Harrym.

\- Czy to znaczy, że zdecydowałeś się grać jako szukający dla Slytherinu, Potter? - spytał. Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie.

\- Czemu w takim razie idziesz z nami? - burknął Montague, kapitan drużyny Slytherinu, idący na przedzie grupy.

\- Cóż, nadal jestem w trakcie podejmowania decyzji, co nie? - spytał Harry. Montague zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił w stronę Harry’ego.

\- Nie wykluczyłeś więc jeszcze takiej możliwości? - spytał.

\- Nie… - Harry urwał, po czym westchnął. - Nie wykluczyłem.

Montague przyglądał się Harry’emu przez chwilę, po czym zaczął znów kroczyć przed siebie, wyglądając, jakby z każde jego stąpnięcie emanowało złością. Harry szybko zrozumiał, że Montague po prostu tak chodził.

\- Grałeś wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że byłoby to doskonałe strategiczne posunięcie – powiedział Montague.

\- Eee… Pewnie tak – odparł Harry. Nie chciał przyznać, że się z tym zgadzał.

Dotarli na boisko, akurat gdy Angelina skończyła tłumaczyć, jak będą przebiegały testy.

\- Pierwsze będą testy dla szukających – powiedziała. - Obrońcy, możecie w międzyczasie poćwiczyć z naszymi szukającymi i pałkarzami. Nie stresujcie się, nic, co wydarzy się podczas ćwiczeń, nie będzie użyte później przeciwko wam.

Harry zerknął na Gryfonów startujących do pozycji szukającego. Było ich pięcioro, w większości raczej młodych, prócz jednej znajomej twarzy, która zaskoczyła Harry’ego, Ginny Weasley. Zdawała się górować nad pozostałymi uczniami liczącymi na pozycję szukającego, spośród których nikt nie mógł być wyżej niż w trzeciej klasie. Harry uniósł brwi. Gdy grywali w Quidditcha w Norze, Ginny zawsze grała jako szukający i była na tej pozycji całkiem niezła.

Spojrzał na obrońców, którzy wznosili się w górę, by poćwiczyć i uśmiechnął się, widząc Rona unoszącego się przed obręczami. Miał nadzieję, że Ron spróbuje dostać się w tym roku do drużyny i ucieszył się, widząc go na testach. Stwierdził jednak też, że Ron wyglądał trochę, jakby zaraz miało mu się zrobić niedobrze.

Angelina wyjaśniła, że testy dla szukających będą proste, ktokolwiek złapie znicza największą ilość razy w czasie kolejnej godziny, zostanie szukającym Gryffindoru. Wypuściła właśnie znicza, gdy kilku Gryfonów zauważyło w końcu obecność Ślizgonów.

\- Co oni tutaj, kurde, robią? - zawołał z niezadowoleniem jeden z potencjalnych obrońców, wskazując na siedzących na trybunach Ślizgonów.

\- Szpiegują oczywiście! - Alicja Spinnet wyraźnie nie była zadowolona. Angelina spojrzała z przerażeniem na Ślizgonów. Gdy zauważyła Harry’ego, szczęka jej opadła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się do niemal komicznych rozmiarów.

Fred i George podlecieli do trybun i gestem przywołali Harry’ego do miejsca z dala od ślizgońskiej drużyny. Harry wstał i ruszył w ich stronę.

\- Co Ślizgoni tutaj robią, kochany Harry? - spytał Fred wyraźnie naciąganym uprzejmym tonem.

\- I co _ty_ tutaj robisz, Harry? - dodał identycznym głosem George. Harry przełknął ślinę. Mimo zadeklarowanego przez Freda i George’a poprzedniego wieczoru przymierza, wiedział, jak bardzo bliźniacy byli zaangażowani w rywalizację, gdy w grę wchodził Quidditch. Zażarcie bronili też drużyny Gryffindoru, naprawdę biorąc sobie do serca swoją pozycję pałkarzy.

\- Są… - Westchnął. - Słuchajcie, wiem, że nie powinno ich tutaj być, ale przyszliby i tak ze mną czy beze mnie, a pomyślałem, że może będą trochę… _Spokojniejsi_ , jeśli przyjdę z nimi – powiedział ściszonym głosem. Fred i George spojrzeli nad ramieniem Harry’ego, rzucając Ślizgonom wrogie spojrzenie.

\- Jak cholera nie powinno ich tu być – powiedział Fred.

\- Ale testy wstępne są otwarte dla publiczności – powiedział Harry z nutą desperacji w głosie. - Dopóki nie będą robić nic więcej niż tylko się przyglądać, nie łamią żadnych zasad.

\- Teraz właśnie coś robią – warknął George. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył większość drużyny Slytherinu wytykającą ze śmiechem palcami coś na boisku. Westchnął. Do Freda i George’a dołączyła Angelina i zmierzyła Harry’ego surowym spojrzeniem.

\- Cześć, Harry – rzuciła sucho.

\- Angelina – powitał ją Harry, nieco nerwowym tonem.

\- Namieszałeś nieźle w mojej strategii na ten rok, wiesz? - powiedziała oskarżycielsko.

\- Wiem – odparł Harry. - Przepraszam. - Nagle poczuł okropne wyrzuty sumienia, że nie poszedł porozmawiać z nią wcześniej. Czy Hermiona nie mówiła, że miała niemal załamanie nerwowe tej nocy, gdy Harry został przydzielony?

\- Więc co tutaj robisz? - spytała Angelina. - I to z drużyną Ślizgonów?

\- Najwyraźniej Harry uznał, że jego obecność zawstydzi Ślizgonów dość, żeby się zachowywali – powiedział Fred.

\- Nie… _tak_ dokładnie to powiedziałem – odparł Harry, choć musiał przyznać, że znaczyło to właściwie to samo.

\- Cóż, na razie nie bardzo działa, nie? - warknął George. Harry zerknął znowu przez ramię i zobaczył Draco zwijającego się ze śmiechu. Wzdrygnął się.

\- Wracam do nich – powiedział. - Spróbuję ich nakłonić, żeby przestali. Nie mogę nic obiecać, ale spróbuję. - Trzej Gryfoni odwrócili się, żeby odejść, kiedy Harry nagle sobie coś przypomniał. - Fred, George! - Bliźniacy obrócili się w jego stronę, wyglądając na zirytowanych. - Daphne… Greengrass chciała, żebym wam przekazał, że jest pod wrażeniem waszych Uszu – powiedział Harry. Fred uniósł brew w odpowiedzi.

\- Niezła próba podania gałązki oliwnej, Harry, ale Ślizgoni nadal nie powinni tu być.

\- Ale i tak miło to usłyszeć! - uśmiechnął się szeroko George. Odlecieli z powrotem w stronę boiska, a Harry wrócił do drużyny Slytherinu.

\- Jest jakaś szansa, żebyście odpuścili trochę i przestali ich zaczepiać? - warknął Harry. Warrington i Montague pozostali niewzruszeni, podczas gdy Draco wyglądał na urażonego.

\- Ich drużyna będzie w tym roku okropna, Harry – powiedział. - Musisz przyznać, że to zabawne.

\- Niespecjalnie – powiedział Harry. - Są na niekorzystnej pozycji. Żadne z nas nie grało w zeszłym roku, a nie spodziewali się, że będą musieli zastąpić szukającego razem z obrońcą.

\- Więc co? - burknął Montague, opierając się na łokciach o trybunę za swoimi plecami. - My też nie graliśmy w zeszłym roku i musimy zastąpić szukającego i dwóch pałkarzy.

\- Są też moją starą drużyną, czy się wam to podoba, czy nie – warknął Harry. - A czuję się tym momencie trochę zaborczy. Jeśli będziecie tak robić dalej, nie ma mowy, żebym dla was grał.

Miles Bletchey, obrońca Slytherinu, zerknął na Harry’ego.

\- Czy to znaczy… Że jeśli tylko będziemy siedzieć cicho podczas ich testów, zgodzisz się grać jako szukający dla Slytherinu?

\- Nie – odparł Harry. - Nie będziemy tu zawierać jakichś głupich układów. Ale jeśli będziecie się z nich wyśmiewać, to gwarantuję wam, że _nie_ będę dla was grał.

Ku jego wielkiemu zdumieniu, Ślizgoni natychmiast zaczęli się lepiej zachowywać, rozmawiając jedynie między sobą, gdy oglądali resztę testów. _Ślizgoni nie wdają się kłótnie ze sobą nawzajem_ , przypomniał sobie. _Przynajmniej nie publicznie._ Czując się w miarę usatysfakcjonowany, Harry zajął miejsce obok Draco. Przyglądając się Gryfonom z pozostałymi Ślizgonami, poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, gdy śmigali po niebie. Od trzeciej klasy nie brał udziału w prawdziwym meczu Quidditcha i tęsknił za uczuciem unoszenia się w powietrzu.

Musiał przyznać, że Ginny była niezłym szukającym. Harry wiedział z obserwacji jej gry podczas zabaw w Norze, że była lepszym ścigającym, ale nadal biła na głowę pozostałych kandydatów. Złapała znicza cztery razy, gdy żaden z pozostałych graczy nie złapał go ani razu. Bez trudu dostała się na tę pozycję.

Następnie nadszedł czas na testy obrońców, które okazały się być taką porażką, że Harry był pełen współczucia dla Angeliny. Ron był zestresowany, Harry był tego pewien, znając swojego starego przyjaciela dość, by widzieć, że Ron nie grał tak dobrze, jak potrafił. Pozostali kandydaci nie byli wcale lepsi, przepuszczając strzał za strzałem.

Zobaczywszy wszystkich kandydatów na obrońcę, Angelina zawołała swoich pałkarzy i ścigających, wdając się z nami w burzliwą dyskusję. Minęło niemal dziesięć minut, zanim odwróciła się w stronę pełnych nadziei kandydatów.

\- Naszym nowym obrońcą będzie Ron Weasley – oznajmiła. Ron, co było w pełni zrozumiałe, wyglądał na zachwyconego i pomimo ich niedawnych problemów, Harry odkrył, że szczerze cieszył się z jego sukcesu. Ron chciał grać w drużynie domu od lat.

Większość drużyny Slytherinu opuściła trybuny, zostawiając na nich Draco i Harry’ego.

\- Ta drużyna jest pełna Weasleyów – skomentował Draco. Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale Draco tylko wywrócił oczami. - Mówię tylko, że w tym momencie ponad połowa drużyny to Weasleyowie. Wiem, że trzech z tej czwórki jest nietykalnych.

\- _Wszyscy_ są – zażądał Harry. Nie zawierzał pozostawiać Ginny na lodzie. Draco omiótł go czujnym spojrzeniem.

\- Twoja lista robi się coraz dłuższa, Harry – powiedział. - Nie możesz dodać do niej całej szkoły, wiesz?

***

Harry obudził się w środku nocy, czując się zdezorientowany i dziwnie nieusatysfakcjonowany. Znów śniło mu się, że przeszukiwał korytarz za korytarzem za czymś, czego _potrzebował_. Im dłużej szukał, tym bardziej robił się zirytowany. Gdy się obudził, wiedza o tym, czego szukał, wyfrunęła mu natychmiast z głowy.

Westchnął i rzucił szybko zaklęcie _Tempus_ , odkrywając, że było zaledwie kilka minut po czwartej nad ranem. Sfrustrowany, opadł z powrotem na poduszkę. Nie chciał zasypiać z powrotem, żeby znowu doświadczyć tego samego snu, ale nadal miał przed sobą kilka godzin do sobotniego śniadania.

Po kilku minutach rozważania, wstał. Nie pokładał wielu nadziei we wróżbiarstwie i nie znosił tych lekcji, ale zastanawiał się, czy mógł znaleźć coś na temat swoich snów w podręczniku do wróżbiarstwa. Przerabiali w tym roku przecież ich interpretację. Otworzył kufer, by wyjąć z niego książkę i zamarł.

Zamiast wyjąć swój podręcznik do wróżbiarstwa, po cichu dokopał się do dna kufra i wyjął stamtąd inną książkę, którą zabrał z biblioteki Blacków, zatytułowaną: _Mroczna wyrocznia._ Usadowiwszy się z powrotem na łóżku, zaciągnął kotary i zaczął kartkować strony książki, szukając jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o snach. Znalazł w końcu odniesienie do tematu pod koniec tomu w rozdziale zatytułowanym: _Obrzędy i rytuały._

> _Obrzęd klarowności da przeprowadzającemu go wgląd w jego sny. Sprawi, że niemal wszystkie sny staną się świadome, pozwalając mu uzyskać nad nimi kontrolę. Będzie zdolny przechodzić zakręty, za które wcześniej nie mógł spojrzeć, otwierać drzwi, które pozostawały zamknięte oraz patrzeć przez mgłę, która wcześniej ograniczała jego pole widzenia. Dodatkowo, jeśli okaże się, że idee ze snów znikają wraz ze wchodzącym słońcem, obrzęd ten pozwoli wykonującemu go uchwycić i pamiętać je, gdy się obudzi._

> _Obrzęd musi zostać przeprowadzony podczas jednego z ośmiu cyklicznych dni świątecznych jako element mrocznego kręgu. Będzie skuteczny jedynie, jeśli przeprowadzający go w pełni zadeklarował się jako mroczny czarodziej lub czarownica..._

Harry przestał czytać i westchnął. Ten rytuał wydawał się być dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował, ale jako że nie był mrocznym czarodziejem, nie mógł go użyć. Pamiętał, że w czasie wakacji dowiedział się, że czarodziej musiał dokonać czegoś nazywanego „obrzędami ślubowania”, zanim mógł zostać uznany za mrocznego czarodzieja. Harry nadal jednak nie wiedział, co to oznaczało, a poza tym, mimo jego rosnącego zainteresowania mrocznymi sztukami w ostatnim czasie, nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek rzeczywiście chciałby zostać mrocznym czarodziejem. A nawet gdyby chciał, szczerze nie miał pojęcia, czy w ogóle _mógłby_ nim zostać.

Mimo wszystko, tekst był interesujący, więc Harry wrócił do początku książki i czytał, aż jego współlokatorzy zaczęli się budzić.

***

Kolejnego ranka Harry ponownie nie otrzymał listu od Syriusza. Ciężko było mu ukryć rozczarowanie i kiedy Daphne spytała, co się stało, potrząsnął tylko głową. Jeśli Syriusz nie był zainteresowany Harrym, ponieważ był teraz Ślizgonem, nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Czuł się bezsilny. Jakkolwiek zaskakująco przyjaźni Ślizgoni by nie byli, Harry nadal tęsknił za Syriuszem. Tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Tęsknił za Ronem.

Po chwili zastanowienia zebrał w sobie swoją odwagę Gryfona i wybrał się na drugi koniec sali do swojego starego, znajomego stołu.

\- Hej, Ron – powiedział, zajmując miejsce, jakby był jednym z nich. Sądząc po spojrzeniach, które otrzymał, zdecydowanie tak nie było. Harry je zignorował. - Gratuluję dostania się do drużyny – powiedział. - Przekaż Ginny to samo, kiedy ją zobaczysz, dobra?

Mina Rona zmieniła się ze zszokowanej na oburzoną.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że trzymałeś się wczoraj wieczorem z tymi ślizgońskimi szpiegami, Harry – wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Tylko się przyglądali i nie robili nic więcej, prawda? - zwrócił mu uwagę Harry. - Testy są otwarte dla publiczności. Było tam też kilku Krukonów i Puchonów, co nie? - Mina Rona złagodniała, choć nadal był nieco markotny.

\- Fred wspominał, że przyszedłeś z nimi tylko dlatego, żeby upewnić, że nie będą niczego próbować – powiedział. - Więc, eee… Dzięki. Chyba.

\- To prawda, ale chciałem też zobaczyć moją starą drużynę – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry. - Trochę za wami tęsknię, wiesz? - Słysząc to, Ron uśmiechnął się nawet słabo i Harry poczuł niewielką falę tryumfu. Może nadal mógł naprawić to coś, co nie działało między nim a Ronem, cokolwiek to było. - Nigdy nie widziałem Ginny grającej na pozycji szukającego – ciągnął. - Nieźle sobie radzi. - Ron mruknął potwierdzająco.

\- No, jest w tym całkiem dobra. Nie tak dobra jak ty, oczywiście, ale będzie przynajmniej dużo lepsza od Malfoya… - Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się i Ron zrobił nagle zaniepokojoną minę. - Nie… Nie zamierzasz dla nich grać, prawda? Znaczy się, mają już szukającego, więc nie ma dla ciebie wolnego miejsca, co nie?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Były pewne… Rozmowy – przyznał w końcu niepewnie. - O możliwości, że będę grał. Zaprosili mnie, żebym spróbował, w każdym razie.

\- Nie zamierzasz się zgodzić, prawda? - zażądał Ron. - I co z Malfoyem? _On_ jest szukającym Slytherinu.

\- Eee… - powiedział Harry. - Przeszedłby na pozycję ścigającego.

\- Mówisz, że na serio się nad tym zastanawiasz? - warknął Ron. Harry westchnął.

\- Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie – przyznał. - Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze. Ale naprawdę tęsknię za graniem, Ron…

Ron wstał od stołu, spoglądając z góry na Harry’ego z furią w oczach.

\- Mówisz mi, że naprawdę zgodziłbyś się grać dla najbardziej parszywej drużyny w Hogwarcie? - krzyknął.

\- Czy to w ogóle byłoby sprawiedliwe? - spytał znajomy głos, choć tonem dużo bardziej złośliwym niż Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał. Spojrzał w dół stołu i zobaczył patrzącą na niego nieprzychylnie Alicję Spinnet. - Znasz już wszystkie nasze strategie…

\- I wiem, że Angelina jest dostatecznie dobra, by wymyślić nowe, których nie znam – powiedział Harry, starając się złagodzić sytuację. - Połowa manewrów, których używał Wood, była stworzona przez Angelinę, dobrze o tym wiesz. Macie też dwóch nowych graczy, których nie było w drużynie, gdy ja do niej należałem…

\- Nie, ale grałeś z Ginny i ze mną niemal każdego lata – warknął Ron. Do tego momentu wszyscy siedzący przy stole Gryffindoru przerwali już to, co wcześniej robili, by przyglądać się kłótni, a Harry dostrzegł też głowy odwracające się w ich stronę z pozostałych stołów.

\- Ale… - Harry wydał z siebie zirytowane westchnienie i spróbował innej taktyki. - Czym się to różni od tego jak, nie wiem, gdy gracz ze Zjednoczonych z Puddlemore podpisuje nowy kontrakt z Jastrzębiami z Falmouth?

\- Och, a więc teraz porównujesz się do profesjonalnych graczy? - odezwała się Katie Bell siedząca kilka miejsc za Alicją. Zarzuciła włosy za ramię i zmierzyła Harry’ego srogim spojrzeniem. - Przyznam, że jesteś niezły, Potter, ale nie aż _tak_ dobry.

\- Puchoni i Krukoni nie zobaczyliby różnicy, ale to, że grałbyś dla nich, jest nie w porządku dla _Gryffindoru_ , konkretnie dla nas, i doskonale o tym wiesz – ciągnęła Alicja. - Znasz nasze słabości, znasz nasz styl gry…

\- Nie użyłbym nic takiego przeciwko wam! - napierał Harry.

\- _Ślizgon_ użyłby – powiedział drwiąco Ron. - A nim teraz jesteś, prawda?

Harry poczuł, jak serce mu pękło. Wiedział, że Gryfoni nie byliby zadowoleni, gdyby zgodził się grać dla Slytherinu, ale miał nadzieję… Prawdę mówiąc, sam nie wiedział, na co liczył. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Idę sobie – powiedział zgaszonym tonem, wstając. - Możecie przestać na mnie krzyczeć.

\- I tak tu nie pasujesz – krzyknął Ron w stronę jego oddalających się pleców. Harry odszedł od stołu Gryfonów i po drodze do Ślizgonów jego żal zaczął zamieniać się w złość.

Syriusz. Ron.

Harry liczył na nich, że zawsze będą go wspierać, niezależnie od sytuacji. Zamiast tego, nieprzyjemnie przypomniało mu to o słowach Draco z jego pierwszej nocy w Slytherinie. _„Widzieliśmy, jak niektórzy Gryfoni odwracali się od ciebie w przeszłości. Od nas nigdy tego nie doświadczysz.”_ Dotarł do stołu Ślytherinu i usłyszał odległe wołanie: „Dobra robota z podburzaniem lwów, Potter!” ze strony jednego z szóstoklasistów. Zignorował je.

Wściekłość całkowicie wyparła już jego rozżalenie i Harry, bez wahania, podszedł prosto do Grahama Montague.

\- Testy wstępne Slytherinu są w poniedziałek, co nie? - spytał. Montague podniósł wzrok na Harry’ego i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- No.

\- Chcę spróbować sił na pozycję szukającego.


	7. Ramka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wygląda na to, że przynajmniej chwilowo rozpędzam się z częstością dodawania nowych rozdziałów. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zostawili za sobą ślad, że się Wam podobało oraz porady, co warto poprawić. Tłumaczę głównie dla własnej frajdy, ale zawsze miło widzieć, że ktoś z tego korzysta. Dziękuję Wam bardzo i zapraszam na kolejną część!

Mimo nastroju zepsutego wcześniejszą konfrontacją z drużyną Gryffindoru, Harry zgłosił się na szlaban u Snape’a na czas. Snape nie przywitał się z nim nawet, nie żeby Harry tego od niego oczekiwał, tylko od razu zaczął wydawać rozkazy.

\- Będziesz dzisiaj czyścił kociołki. Nie wolno ci używać magii.

\- Tak, proszę pana. - Harry skinął głową.

\- Gdy skończysz je czyścić, pokryjesz je tym. - Podał Harry’emu butelkę, której etykieta głosiła „ _Neutralizujący olejek Newtona – eliminuje wszystkie ślady starych eliksirów!”_. Harry skinął ponownie głową, choć im dłużej Snape tłumaczył, co miał robić, tym bardziej czuł się zniechęcony.

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- Gdy już zaaplikujesz warstwę na wszystkie kociołki, poczekasz, aż wyschną, i wtedy ocenię twoją pracę. Jeśli uznam ją za satysfakcjonującą, będziesz mógł wyjść.

\- Tak, proszę pana.

Snape wskazał na wejście do składzika.

\- Zaczynaj więc.

Harry wszedł do składzika,  gdzie z niezadowoleniem odkrył stos kociołków, nie mniej niż dwadzieścia, wszystkie pokryte grubą warstwą czegoś,  co mógł zidentyfikować jedynie jako łuszczące się i niebieskie. Znalazł  czekające już na niego  wiadro, szczotkę i ręcznik. 

Westchnął i zabrał się do pracy.

Szybko odkrył, że pod łuszczącą się zewnętrzną warstwą, skorupa zaczynała robić się glutowata, klejąca i niemal niemożliwa do usunięcia. Szorując, zastanawiał się nad możliwymi sposobami, by spytać Snape’a o swojego ojca. Odrzucił wszystkie początkowe pomysły. _Profesorze, czy mój ojciec miał w zwyczaju_ _pana_ _dręczyć i bić?,_ pomyślał sarkastycznie. _To na pewno_ _skończyłoby się_ _świetnie_ _._

Pracował dalej, rozmyślając, jak poruszyć temat. Był gdzieś w połowie stosu kociołków i właśnie zaczynały go boleć mięśnie, gdy w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł po prostu zapytać o to, co najbardziej go ciekawiło: czy jego ojciec atakował jakichkolwiek Ślizgonów, gdy był w szkole. Mógł w ogóle nie mieszać w to Snape’a. Wyszorował niemal wszystkie kociołki, zanim zebrał w sobie odwagę, by w końcu zadać pytanie.

\- Eee… Profesorze? -  Snape uniósł wzrok znad biurka, nie próbując nawet ukryć irytacji.

\- O co chodzi, Potter?

\- Ja… Eee… - zająknął się Harry. Jasna  _cholera_ , co on sobie myślał? Jak w ogóle mógł wpaść na to, że normalna rozmowa ze Snapem była w ogóle możliwa, a zwłaszcza rozmowa o mężczyźnie,  którego Snape,  co dał  bardzo jasno do zrozumienia, nie znosił? - Jak grubą warstwę olejku mam dać na  te  kociołki? - spytał w końcu Harry. Irytacja Snape’a  widocznie wzrosła .

\- Przeczytaj instrukcje na butelce, Potter. - Odwrócił wzrok z powrotem do swojej pracy. - Czy to nie właśnie przez  _nie czytanie instrukcji_ znalazłeś się tutaj?

H arry podniósł butelkę, by znaleźć na jej tyle instrukcje i  zaklął w duchu. Olejek musiał schnąć przez dwie godziny, powinien był pokrywać nim kociołki  od razu , gdy je czyścił. Opuścił głowę do tyłu, uderzając ni ą  o ścianę składzika. 

Generalnie, szlaban okazał się być otumaniająco nudny.

***

> _Harry,_

> _Musimy porozmawiać. Spróbuj zostać sam w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu dzisiaj późnym wieczorem._

Harry rozpoznał pismo Syriusza. Przeczytał liścik kilkakrotnie, jakby oczekiwał, że kolejne linijki magicznie się pojawią. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak mało Syriusz właściwie powiedział.

Całą sobotę próbował skoncentrować się na zadaniach domowych,  ale  robił się tylko coraz bardziej  pod irytowany. Syriusz mógł przynajmniej powiedzieć, jakiego rodzaju rozmowy  miał  oczekiwać. Odkrył, że ciężko mu było nie odbierać wszystkiego w tym liście osobiście.  Brakowało w nim emocji, nie zawierał ani jednego czułego słowa, nic, nawet „drogi Harry”. Harry czuł się coraz bardziej przekonany, że  nie tylko stracił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale miał wkrótce stracić też ojca chrzestnego. 

Przez cały dzień był wyjątkowo rozdrażniony. Warknął na Theo za to, że ten pożyczył sobie jego pióro bez pytania. Wyrwał z rąk Daphne swój podręcznik do Zaklęć, kiedy ta próbowała pokazać fragment tekstu potrzebny do ich zadania domowego. Zganił Vince’a za zbyt głośne żucie podczas kolacji.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że musisz być wytrącony z równowagi  tym, jak zachowali się wobec ciebie Gryfoni , Harry, ale  _naprawdę!_ \- odcięła się Pansy, gdy tego samego wieczor u wybuchł na nią złością za to, że śmiała się nieznośnie. Harry wypadł z pokoju wspólnego,  kierując się do dormitorium i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi,  używając całej swojej siły .

Wcale nie poczuł się dzięki temu lepiej.

Stąpając ciężko, podszedł od łóżka i rzucił się na pierzynę, chowając twarz w poduszce.

Jego ojciec chrzestny go nienawidził. Był tego pewien.

Bolała go twarz i zdał sobie sprawę, że wciskał sobie okulary w nos. Przewrócił się na plecy i leżał, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Nagle jego wzrok skupił się na czymś i zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzył ze złością na zdjęcie swoich rodziców, którzy nadal się do niego uśmiechali.

\- Wy też mnie nienawidzicie, prawda? - wyszeptał Harry. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na swoją matkę i ojca, po czym gwałtownie sięgnął po zdjęcie i położył je frontem do dołu na stoliku nocnym.

***

Gdy wszyscy jego współlokatorzy dotarli na górę, by przygotować się do snu, Harry zszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Na szczęście, zastał tam tylko kilka osób ze starszych klas. Zajął miejsce na jednej z kanap i zapatrzył się w ogień. Pozostali Ślizgoni w końcu wyszli, zostawiając Harry’ego samego. Wpatrywał się nadal w ogień, czekając na pojawienie się Syriusza. Minuty zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność i im dłużej czekał, tym bardziej kipiała w nim złość. W końcu głowa Syriusza zmaterializowała się w kominku i Harry natychmiast zerwał się na nogi.

\- Syriusz!

\- Harry,  je…

\- Co to, kurwa, był za list? - zażądał Harry, z twarzą ściągniętą w grymasie. - Nie mogłeś nawet zadać sobie trudu, żeby dać mi trochę więcej informacji? Coś o tym co myślisz? A nawet „kocham cię, Wąchacz”?

Syriusz odpowiedział mu równie wrogim spojrzeniem.

\- Ty sam nie byłeś lepszy, prawda? - powiedział złośliwie. Harry zamknął usta, spoglądając na niego spode łba. - _Trzy_ zdania i w żadnym nie było nic o tym, czy masz się dobrze albo nawet czy w ogóle jesteś _bezpieczny_! - ciągnął Syriusz, z każdym słowem mówiąc coraz głośniej. 

\-  Och, tak mi przykro – odparł drwiąco Harry.  Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wrogimi spojrzeniami

\- Czy moglibyśmy zacząć tę rozmowę jeszcze raz? - spytał Syriusz, nadal wyglądając na zirytowanego.

\- Tak – odburknął Harry. Syriusz zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym go wypuścił, wyraźnie próbując się uspokoić. W końcu spytał:

\- Harry, czy jesteś bezpieczny? Ślizgoni nie…

Harry westchnął, wywracając oczami. Przechodził przez to już zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy.

\- Tak, jestem bezpieczny. Wszystko w porządku. Ślizgoni nie próbują mnie zamordować. - Syriusz pokiwał głową.

\- To dobrze – urwał, po czym powiedział: - Harry, strasznie cię przepraszam. - Harry zamrugał. - Powinienem był skontaktować się z tobą wcześniej. Dumbledore powiedział nam, co się stało tej samej nocy, gdy zostałeś przydzielony i ja… Po prostu…

\- Niech zgadnę, nie byłeś zadowolony? - spytał beznamiętnym tonem Harry.

\- Delikatnie mówiąc – powiedział Syriusz. - Krzyczał em, wrzeszczałem, niszczyłem rzeczy… - Westchnął. - Upiłem się. - Harry zamknął oczy i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Więc jesteś mną zawiedziony.

\- Nie.

\- Co? - Głowa Harry’ego błyskawicznie odwróciła się znów w stronę kominka.

\- Nie będę kłamał – powiedział Syriusz. - Byłem zły, kiedy usłyszałem, że trafiłeś do Slytherinu. Krzyczałem i wściekałem się. Zastanawiałem się, czy to pułapka, którą ktoś na ciebie zastawił albo czy ktoś nie próbuje cię… zdeprawować. Wydawało mi się to po prostu bez sensu, tak bardzo przypominasz mi twojego ojca, który był na wskroś Gryfonem. Zastanawiałem się, czy właściwie… Czy znałem cię w ogóle tak dobrze, jak myślałem. Nie chciałem zaakceptować, że dostałeś się do jedynego domu, którego tak głęboko nienawidzę. - Harry czekał na to, co Syriusz powie dalej. Jak dotąd, nie czuł się wcale lepiej i nie umknęło jego uwadze, że Syriusz właśnie przyznał, że _nadal_ nienawidził domu Slytherina. - A potem zostałem ochrzaniony przez Molly.

\- Pani Weasley?

\- No. A potem znowu jeszcze bardziej przez Remusa.

\- Profesora Lupina? - Harry’emu opadła szczęka. Syriusz zaśmiał się słabo.

\- Rozzłoszczony Remus jest… Nieprzyjemny, delikatnie mówiąc. - Syriusz zadrżał, co wyglądało niesamowicie dziwacznie na unoszącej się głowie. - W każdym razie, gdy w końcu wszyscy się uspokoiliśmy, Remus zasugerował, żebym skontaktował się przez sieć Fiuu z moją kuzynką.

\- Kim? - Harry nie mógł zgadnąć, o kogo mogło chodzić.

\- Andromedą Tonks – powiedział Syriusz, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Z domu Black. Moją ulubioną kuzynką. Mówiłem ci o niej, pamiętasz?

\- Matką Tonks? - spytał Harry.

\- Tak. Czarodziejka czystej krwi, którą wydziedziczono za to, że wyszła za mugolaka. - Syriusz westchnął. - Także Ślizgonka. - Brwi Harry’ego powędrowały w górę. Syriusz nie podzielił się  z nim tą informacją, kiedy rozmawiali  kiedyś  o  Andromedzie podczas wakacji. - I nie jest wcale… zre habilito waną  Ślizgonką, albo… Ślizgonką odbudowującą się po traumie – ciągnął Syriusz. - Zawsze mówiłem jej, że nie pasowała do Slytherinu, ale  odpowiadała mi, że jest dumna z tego, że była w domu Slytherina i że  _zawsze_ była i jest Ślizgonką. I Harry… - Oczy Syriusza  złagodniały . -  _Zawsze_ była moją ulubioną kuzynką.

Harry’emu oddech utknął w gardle.

\- A co to… Oznacza dla mnie? - spytał cicho.

\- To znaczy, że jesteś moim chrześniakiem. Ślizgon czy nie.

Harry osunął się na podłogę obok kominka i położył głowę na kolanach.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał, czując rosnącą ulgę. Może i stracił Rona, ale przynajmniej Syriusz miał pozostać przy jego boku.

\-  Strasznie cię przepraszam, że kiedykolwiek sprawiłem, że myślałeś inaczej – powiedział Syriusz, pełnym żalu głosem. Harry nie uniósł głowy, ale pokiwał nią. Usłyszał westchnienie ze strony Syriusza. - Jest… Coś jeszcze, co chciałem ci powiedzieć.

\- Okej. - Harry w końcu podniósł wzrok, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

\- Przyznam, że nie lubię większości Ślizgonów. Dosłownie cała moja rodzina była w Slytherinie i całe życie widziałem z pierwszej ręki, do czego są zdolni – powiedział Syriusz. - Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że więcej razy, niż mogę zliczyć, widziałem Ślizgonów, którzy krzywdzili innych. Ślizgoni są ambitni i przebiegli, co prowadzi do tego, że są skłonni stąpać po innych, by dostać to, czego chcą, albo i gorzej. Ale Dromeda zwróciła mi uwagę, że Gryfoni mają ogromne pokłady odwagi, co sprawia, że bywają uparci jak osły, popędliwi i bezmyślni. - Syriusz zdawał się być nieco zawstydzony. - Zwłaszcza _ja_. Nie była specjalnie delikatna, dając mi to do zrozumienia. - Harry zaśmiał się. - Dromeda, jak prawdziwy Ślizgon, nie waha się przed niczym, by dostać to co chce. Jak na przykład wyjść za mąż za mugolaka o imieniu Ted – powiedział Syriusz, uśmiechając się. - Ale są też Ślizgoni tacy jak Lucjusz Malfoy albo Smarkerus… - Syriusz potrząsnął głową. - _Znam cię_ , Harry. Wiem, że będziesz Ślizgonem takim jak Andromeda, nie takim jak Lucjusz Malfoy. - Harry uśmiechnął się, potakując skinieniem głowy. - Możesz oczekiwać sowy od Dromedy w najbliższym czasie, tak w ogóle – powiedział Syriusz. - Wydawała się być zaintrygowana twoją… _S_ _ytuacją._ A biorąc pod uwagę, co powiedziałeś, albo i nie powiedziałeś, w swoim _bardzo_ wylewnym liście… - Harry uśmiechnął się na to z zakłopotaniem. - Mogłem jej wspomnieć, że nie byłem pewien, czy nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żeby być Ślizgonem i… - Zaśmiał się. - Cóż, powiedzmy tylko, że nie zamierza pozwolić, by taka sytuacja miała miejsce.

\- Dobrze, nie mogę się doczekać. - Harry musiał przyznać, że był ciekaw, co Andromeda Tonks miała do powiedzenia. Mina Syriusza stała się niezwykle jak na niego poważna.

\- Jest jeszcze coś, o czym chciałbym ci powiedzieć, Harry.

\- Dawaj. - Harry skinął głową.

\- Mój brat, Regulus.  N a pewnym etapie naszego życia byliśmy ze sobą bardzo blisko – powiedział Syriusz. - Teoretycznie to ja byłem starszym bratem, ale on troszczył się o mnie tak samo jak ja o niego. Zawsze chroniliśmy siebie nawzajem, od samego początku. - Harry pomyślał, że brzmiało to właściwie bardzo ślizgońsko, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. - Kiedy Reg został przydzielony do Slytherinu, byłem wściekły, ale powiedziałem mu, że nadal  jest moim bratem – powiedział Syriusz. -  Mimo to, nie jestem pewien, czy dałem mu  naprawdę szansę, tak jak powinienem. Zacząłem krytykować wszystko, co robił, kwestionować jego motywy. A im byliśmy starsi, tym bardziej zaczął  przejawiać cechy  Ślizgonów , które sprawiały, że nienawidziłem tego domu. Zaczął… - Syriusz wydał usta. -  Spychał ludzi w dół, jeśli stali mu na drodze. Oszukiwał, żeby wyjść na prowadzenie. Zaczął mnie okłamywać, żeby dostać, czego chciał. - Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Zaczął już okłamywać Umbridge według sugestii jego nowych domowników. - Nasza relacja zaczęła się  psuć i Regulus dołączył do Śmierciożerców.

\- Nie zamierzam dołączać do Śmierciożerców – powiedział Harry, mrużąc oczy. Okłamywanie Umbridge to jedno, ale dołączenie do Voldemorta było na całkiem innym poziomie.

\- Wiem, że nie zamierzasz – powiedział Syriusz. - Chodzi mi o to że… - Westchnął. - Myślę, że moje nastawienie wobec Slytherinu mogło go ode mnie odepchnąć. - Zamknął oczy. - Boję się, że mogłem być winny jego śmierci. - Harry poczuł falę współczucia.

\- Syriuszu… Nie sądzę… - Nie był pewien, co mógł powiedzieć. W końcu nie znał nawet Regulusa.

\- Nie chcę tego samego zrobić z tobą – powiedział Syriusz, nagle stanowczym i zdeterminowanym  tonem . - Nie rozumiem Ślizgonów, więc mogę mieć pytania. Mogę czasem być zły. Ale zawsze,  _zawsze_ będziesz moim chrześniakiem.

\- Okej – powiedział Harry. Uśmiechnął się do Syriusza. - Dziękuję, Syriuszu.

\- I przepraszam ze ten list.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Ja za swój też.

\- Po prostu miałem… Tyloma rzeczami chciałem się z tobą podzielić, a nie mogłem umieścić ich w liście,  bo byłoby zbyt oczywiste, kim  jestem .

\- Tak, widzę. - Pokiwał głową Harry.

\- A więc… Jak tam jest w Slytherinie? - spytał Syriusz. - Jak się tu masz?

\- Cóż, co ciekawe – odparł Harry – sami Ślizgoni są uprzejmi. Staramy się wszyscy na serio dać sobie szansę.

\- To… Dobrze to słyszeć – powiedział Syriusz, choć nie brzmiał na całkiem przekonanego. - A jak Snape?

\- Mojego pierwszego dnia w Slytherinie nagrodził mnie punktami, po czym natychmiast dał mi szlaban – powiedział Harry, wywracając oczami. - Więc faworyzuje Slytherin… Ale mnie dalej nienawidzi.

\- Oślizgły dupek.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym westchnął.

\- Gryfoni za to nie są mną zachwyceni. A przynajmniej większość z nich. Ron… Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy dalej byli przyjaciółmi.

\- Och, Harry…

\- Był już wcześniej zły, a potem dowiedział się, że… - Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Dowiedział się że?

\- ...Że zamierzam jutro wziąć udział w testach wstępnych do ślizgońskiej drużyny Quidditcha – powiedział niepewnie Harry.

\- Jestem pewny, że dostaniesz się do drużyny – odparł Syriusz. - Widziałem, jak latasz, jesteś jednym z najlepszych graczy, jakich widziałem. Lepszym niż twój ojciec, a on był świetny. - Nagle na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. - Och, nie. O, _kurde_.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał zaniepokojony Harry.

\- Będę musiał kibicować Slytherinowi w meczu Slytherin przeciwko Gryffindorowi, prawda? - Syriusz brzmiał na tak zbulwersowanego samą myślą o tym, że Harry nie mógł się nie zaśmiać. - To nie jest zabawne! - upierał się Syriusz. - To przeczy wszystkiemu, czym jestem! To absolutnie najgorszy aspekt tego, że jesteś teraz w Slytherinie, Harry, to… _N_ _ienaturalne_! - Harry zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej, ale coś w wypowiedzi Syriusza sprawiło, że urwał. Kolejna wzmianka o ojcu Harry’ego przypomniała mu o pytaniach, które miał.

\- Hej, Syriusz? - spytał Harry. - Co do mojego ojca… - Syriusz zmył z twarzy przerażoną minę.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Był… - Harry głośno przełknął ślinę. - Czy on… - Westchnął w duchu. Nie wiedział, jak ująć swoje pytanie w słowa dla Snape’a i na pewno nie wiedział, jak spytać o to samo Syriusza. - Czy myślisz, że miałby… Coś przeciwko? - spytał w końcu, decydując się nie pytać wprost. - W sensie, przeciwko mnie w Slytherinie. - Syriusz uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Twoja mama i tata byliby z ciebie bardzo dumni, Harry – powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Nawet jeśli jesteś małym wężem. - Harry wywrócił oczami. Wyglądało na to, że choć Syriusz go akceptował, nie zamierzał pozbyć się starych uprzedzeń.

\- Przezabawny jesteś – powiedział sucho.

\- Nie, serio mówię. - Syriusz wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy w drzwiach prowadzących do dormitorium pojawił się nagle Draco. Oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się i jego głowa zniknęła z kominka.

\- Eee, Draco! Eee… Ja tylko… - wyjąkał Harry, zrywając się na nogi.

\- Wiesz, że kominek w naszym dormitorium jest też podłączony do sieci Fiuu, prawda? - powiedział Draco.

\- Ee, nie. Nie wiedziałem – odparł Harry. Draco przechylił głowę, mierząc Harry’ego uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Czy to był Syriusz Black? - odezwał się po chwili. - Widziałem kiedyś jego zdjęcia.

\- Co?! - wykrzyknął Harry. Przebiegła przez niego błyskawica strachu. - O czym… O czym ty mówisz? - spytał nerwowo. - Nie…

\- Och, proszę cię, Harry. - Draco wywrócił oczami. - Wiem, że twój ojciec chrzestny jest zbiegłym skazańcem – powiedział. Jego usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię. - Mogę równie dobrze poinformować cię, że wiem też, że jest niewinny zbrodni, za które został uwięziony. - Słysząc to, oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, ale jego zdenerwowanie nie zniknęło.

\- Zamierzasz… Zamierzasz komuś o tym powiedzieć?

Głowa Draco opadła do tyłu, gdy wydał z siebie dramatyczne westchnienie.

\- Mówiłem ci już z tuzin razy, Ślizgoni pilnują wzajemnie swoich sekretów.

Harry nie chciał wytykać, że wciąż nie był pewien, wobec kogo Draco był bardziej lojalny, swojego domu czy rodziny, ale skoro Draco był wobec niego tak otwarcie szczery, postanowił odpowiedzieć tym samym.

\- Nawet przed twoim ojcem? - Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się na to. - Muszę wiedzieć, Draco – powiedział natarczywie Harry. - Nie byłem w tym domu długo. Nadal nie wiem, jak daleko sięga lojalność Ślizgonów. - Przez dłuższą chwilę Draco wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, po czym przeszedł przez pokój wspólny, by usiąść na kanapie obok niego.

\- Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że mój ojciec nie pytał o ciebie. - Uśmiechnął się nagle pod nosem. - Ale poinformowałem go, że dostaliśmy rozkaz, żeby traktować cię jak Ślizgona i że podchodzimy do tego na poważnie.

\- A co to dokładnie oznacza?

\- Mój ojciec też był w tym domu, Harry – powiedział Draco. - Wie, że to oznacza, że pilnujemy wzajemnie swoich tajemnic. Jestem pewien, że nie jest zadowolony, ale nie pytał więcej. - Nagle zmarszczył czoło. - Za to na pewno dostanie mi się po uszach, jak będę następnym razem w domu.

***

Kolejnego ranka ogłoszono, że Dolores Umbridge została wybrana na Wielkiego Inkwizytora Hogwartu.

***

\- Zgadzam się, że jest okropną nauczycielką Obrony, Harry, ale muszę się też zgodzić z tym, co mój ojciec powiedział w tym artykule – mówił Draco. - Musisz przyznać, że niektórzy nauczyciele w tej szkole są beznadziejni.

\- Nie, wcale nie muszę nic takiego przyznawać. - Harry był wściekły.

\- Pamiętam, że go lubiłeś, ale… Rubeus Hagrid? - powiedziała z powątpiewaniem Pansy. - Nie powinien…

\- Nie waż się nawet mówić o Hagridzie – syknął Harry. Pansy uniosła ręce w geście poddania się.

\- Dobra. Nie urwij mi znowu głowy.

\- Chodzi mi o to, Harry, że reforma jest konieczna – powiedział Draco. - Nauczyciele potrzebują wiedzieć, że ktoś sprawdza, czy wywiązują się ze swoich obowiązków, skoro Dumbledore tego nie robi.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś taki jak profesor McGonagall naprawdę potrzebuje inspekcji? - zażądał Harry.

\- Wszyscy jej potrzebują – powiedział Draco. - Niektórzy przejdą ją śpiewająco. Ale inni? Nie możesz zaprzeczyć…

\- A co z klasą, do której właśnie idziemy, Harry? – spytała Pansy, wtrącając się Draco w słowo. - Słyszałam, co o niej mówiłeś. Ta cała Trelawney jest idealnym przykładem, dlaczego Umbridge jest konieczna.

\- _Umbridge_ nie jest konieczna – warknął Harry. - Jak niby ma oceniać, co sprawia, że ktoś jest dobrym nauczycielem, jeśli sama nie potrafi nawet dobrze uczyć?

\- Nie wiemy na pewno, czy nie potrafi – próbował złagodzić sytuację Draco. - Widać wyraźnie, że boi się trenować uczniów w magii obronnej, bo nie chce, żeby się bronili przed Ministerstwem.

\- Więc co, myśli, że Dumbledore buduje armię albo coś w tym stylu? - spytał Harry, gdy minęli zakręt. - To absurdalne.

\- To prawdopodobnie Knot jest tutaj absurdalny – powiedziała Pansy. - Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak ten lizusowaty kretyn zdołał zostać naszym Ministrem.

\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że wy dwoje na serio przyklaskujecie Umbridge – wymamrotał Harry.

\- Wcale tego nie robimy – powiedział Draco. - Ja tylko zgadzam się, że coś naprawdę musi zostać zrobione, jeśli chodzi o poziom tej szkoły.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, wcale nie uważam, że Umbridge jest odpowiednią osobą do tej roboty – wyjaśniła Pansy. - Ale być może to mianowanie jej na tyle zatrzęsie wszystkim wokół, że w końcu zobaczymy jakąś prawdziwą zmianę.

\- Nic nie musi się zmieniać – warknął Harry. - Dobrze jest.

\- Zmiany potrafią być bolesne, ale często są konieczne – powiedział Draco. - Jeśli nic nie zmieniasz, nigdy niczego nie poprawisz.

\- A _zawsze_ jest coś, co można poprawić – dodała Pansy.

\- Ty zmieniłeś domu i już robisz postępy – powiedział Draco z paskudnym uśmieszkiem. Harry rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie, po czym wydał z siebie zmęczone westchnienie.

\- Nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę jej.

\- Wiemy – powiedziała Pansy, brzmiąc po części współczująco, a po części na zmęczoną ciągłym wysłuchiwaniem tego samego.

Gdy dotarli na szczyt kręconych schodów, Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Jak gdyby wiedziała, że o niej rozmawiali, u szczytu schodów stała Umbridge, z podkładką do pisania w ramionach, wpatrując się w drzwi w suficie z wyraźnie zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy. Żaden z pozostałych uczniów uczęszczających na Wróżbiarstwo jeszcze nie dotarł. Pansy chwyciła Harry’ego za ramię.

\- Nie rób nic głupiego – wysyczała mu do ucha. - Tak właściwie, to nie rób absolutnie nic.

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści i desperacko starał się zapanować nad swoją miną, by wyrażała coś bardziej neutralnego niż wściekłość gotującą się w jego piersiach. Umbridge zauważyła ich na schodach i jej irytacja natychmiast ustąpiła miejscu jednemu z jej przesłodzonych uśmiechów.

\- Witajcie, panie Malfoy, panno Parkinson, panie Potter! - przywitała się. - Tylko o panu Potterze wiedziałam, że jest członkiem tej klasy.

\- Pansy i ja jedynie dotrzymujemy Harry’emu towarzystwa, pani profesor – powiedział Draco. – Ze względu atak na jego osobę z zeszłego tygodnia.

\- Ach, tak, wspominaliście coś na ten temat, nieprawdaż? Przykra sprawa – powiedziała Umbridge, choć nie za bardzo wyglądała, jakby ją to obchodziło. - Czuje się pan lepiej, panie Potter?

\- Tak – odgryzł się Harry. Uścisk dłoni Pansy na jego ramieniu wzmocnił się. - Dziękuję, że pani pyta – dodał, zdoławszy zniżyć ton swojego głosu do w miarę uprzejmego poziomu.

\- Wspaniale to słyszeć – odparła Umbridge, po czym odwróciła wzrok z powrotem ku zamkniętym drzwiom w suficie. Złość Harry’ego nadal w nim buzowała i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął pięści. Wiedział, że potrzebował sposobu, żeby wyładować swoją wściekłość i musiał zrobić to szybko.

\- Przy okazji, gratuluję pani nowego stanowiska – odezwał się nagle. - Rozmawialiśmy właśnie o tym po drodze tu na górę.

Nie był pewien, czy mówienie rzeczy dokładnie _przeciwnych_ temu, co naprawdę myślał, było najzdrowszym sposobem na odreagowanie złości, ale było to najlepsze, co zdołał wymyślić na poczekaniu. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak głowa Draco obróciła się szybko w jego kierunku, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. W tym samym momencie, Umbridge odwróciła się w jego stronę, z ustami otwartymi ze zdumienia w kształt litery „o”. Draco szybko zdołał ukryć swoje zaskoczenie, ale jego oczy dalej były wielkie jak spodki.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, panie Potter – zaszczebiotała Umbridge. - Ale nie ma potrzeby mi gratulować, reforma edukacyjna należała się tej szkole już dawno.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Harry z nieszczerym uśmiechem wymalowanym na ustach.

\- W rzeczy samej – ciągnęła Umbridge – właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Będę dzisiaj prowadziła inspekcję na lekcji profesor Trelawney. - W tym właśnie momencie drzwi się otwarły i srebrna drabina zsunęła się spod sufitu. Umbridge spojrzała na nią z dezaprobatą. - Oczekuje się od uczniów, że tak dostaną się do klasy? - spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak – powiedział Harry. Umbridge zanotowała coś na swojej podkładce do pisania, wydając z siebie pełne dezaprobaty mruknięcie, po czym spojrzała znów na Harry’ego.

\- Śmiem twierdzić, że mogę mieć do pana kilka pytań na temat tej klasy, panie Potter.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, pani profesor – powiedział. Ściskał już pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbijały mu się w skórę dłoni.

\- Cudownie – powiedziała Umbridge z tym swoim irytującym, przesłodzonym uśmiechem. - Do zobaczenia w klasie, w takim razie. - Mówiąc to, schowała swoją podkładkę pod ramię i zaczęła wspinać się po srebrnej drabinie. Gdy tylko się odwróciła, uśmiech Harry’ego natychmiast przekształcił się w głęboki grymas i rzucił za jej oddalającą się postacią zabójcze spojrzenie.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, ty podły, obrzydliwy _robalu_ – warknął, gdy tylko znalazła się poza zasięgiem słuchu. Czuł się absolutnie zdegustowany samym sobą. Draco obrócił się na pięcie, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Harrym, a na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki, zadowolony uśmieszek.

\- Wiem, że mówiliśmy ci, żebyś starał się jej nie podpaść, ale przekroczyłeś wszystkie moje oczekiwania – powiedział. - To było genialne.

\- Sprawiło też, że mam teraz ochotę zwymiotować – odparł Harry, nadal patrząc na wszystko spode łba.

\- Martwiłam się o ciebie, że zostaniesz w jej obecności sam, bez towarzystwa Ślizgonów, gdy zorientowałam się, że ma prowadzić inspekcję twojej lekcji – powiedziała Pansy. - Ale jeśli będziesz tak trzymał, to dasz sobie świetnie radę.

\- Planuję się nie odzywać – powiedział Harry. - Nie martw się.

\- Dobry plan – powiedział Draco, po czym westchnął. - Niestety, musimy już iść.

Harry pomachał za nimi, gdy zaczęli schodzić w dół. Przez chwilę stał u podnóża drabiny. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nadal wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał kogoś zamordować i potrzebował się uspokoić, zanim miał znaleźć się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Umbridge. Zaczekał, aż pozostali uczniowie dotarli na miejsce i wspięli się po drabinie, zanim sam do nich dołączył.

***

Draco nie przestawał głośno zachwalać, jakim to _doskonałym_ Ślizgonem stawał się Harry.

\- My, Ślizgoni, robimy co musimy, bo dostać to, czego chcemy – powiedział Draco, gdy szli w kierunku boiska Quidditcha z miotłami w rękach.

\- Chcę, żeby zniknęła z tej szkoły – oświadczył gorąco Harry.

\- I to, co robisz, może pomóc ci to osiągnąć – nalegał Draco. - Więc rób tak dalej.

\- Nie rozumiem, jak uszczęśliwianie jej ma pomóc pozbyć się jej ze szkoły – nalegał Harry. - Jeśli nie mogę się jej pozbyć, wolałbym po prostu… Wkurzać ją.

\- Niech Blaise ją wkurza – powiedział Draco. - Mówi, że ma to już w planach.

\- Cudownie – odparł beznamiętnie Harry.

\- A jeśli _ty_ , spośród wszystkich, będziesz ją uszczęśliwiał, to stanie się beztroska - powiedział Draco. - Będzie czuła, że wygrywa, co może sprawić, że przestanie uważać. Jeśli przestanie uważać, to w którymś momencie popełni błąd. A jeśli ten błąd będzie dostatecznie duży…

\- Dużo w tym wszystkim „jeśli” jak na coś, czego nie mogę znieść – powiedział z niezadowoleniem Harry.

\- Ale jeśli zadziała, to będzie tego warte, prawda?

\- Pewnie tak. - Harry wydał z siebie zirytowane westchnienie.

\- A jeśli coś wydaje się nie działać, Ślizgoni próbują czegoś innego.

Harry zaczynał myśleć, że wszystkie plany Ślizgonów brzmiały strasznie skomplikowanie.

Dotarli na boisko Quidditcha przed pozostałymi i Harry natychmiast poczuł potrzebę, żeby znaleźć się w powietrzu. Odwrócił się do Draco.

\- Ścigamy się? - spytał z uśmieszkiem. - Wygrywa ten, który pierwszy zrobi trzy okrążenia wokół boiska? - Draco zmrużył oczy.

\- Pewnie, Potter.

Wsiedli na miotły i odlecieli. Z wiatrem smagającym go po twarzy i szarpiącym włosy, Harry był zachwycony, unosząc się w końcu ponownie w powietrzu. W ubiegłym roku rzadko kiedy miał okazję polatać, z trwającym Turniejem Trójmagicznym i wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Teraz skupił się na tym, by lecieć tak szybko, jak tylko zdołał. Przesunął dłonie w dół swojej Błyskawicy, ustawiając ciało tak płasko, jak to tylko możliwe, by zmniejszyć opór powietrza i z łatwością wygrał wyścig. Draco, ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie wydawał się być specjalnie zły z tego powodu, ale najwyraźniej i tak nie mógł się powstrzymać przez rzuceniem standardowo uszczypliwego komentarza.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoja Błyskawica daje ci przewagę, prawda?

Harry zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym podał Draco swoją miotłę.

\- Zobaczmy, czy masz rację. - Ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że oferował cholernemu Draco Malfoyowi, że może użyć jednej z najbardziej cenionych przez siebie rzeczy, ale nie zamierzał ignorować takiego wyzwania. Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się, ale natychmiast oddał Harry’emu swojego Nimbusa 2001.

Harry znowu wygrał, choć tym razem z dużo mniejszą przewagą. Draco, skonsternowany, oddał Harry’emu Błyskawicę.

\- Pewnie lepiej znasz Błyskawicę – powiedział nieco markotnym tonem.

\- Albo jesteś po prostu cięższy ode mnie.

\- Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś, że jestem gruby? - Draco zmrużył oczy. Harry zaśmiał się i wkrótce potem zaczęli pojawiać się członkowie drużyny Slytherinu i kilku pełnych nadziei rekrutów. Poczekali kilka minut, aż wszyscy dotarli na miejsce i Montague zaczął wykrzykiwać rozkazy.

\- Jako że Draco wyraził zainteresowanie, by zmienić pozycję z szukającego na ścigającego, zostało ogłoszone wśród członków Domu, że są wolne miejsca na pozycjach: jednego ścigającego, dwóch pałkarzy i jednego szukającego – wyjaśnił Montague. - Zainteresowani pozycją ścigającego, stańcie tutaj. Pałkarze, tam. Szukający na prawo od pałkarzy. - Wszyscy szybko zajęli swoje miejsca i Harry odkrył, że stał sam. - Och, co za zaskoczenie – skomentował sucho Montague, wyraźnie nie zaskoczony. - Mamy tylko jednego kandydata na szukającego. Jakże szokujące. - Przez drużynę przetoczyła się fala śmiechu, Harry jedynie zamrugał. - Nie masz jeszcze oficjalnie tego stanowiska, Potter – powiedział Montague, otwierając pudło z piłkami treningowymi. Wyjął znicz do ćwiczeń i wypuścił go. - Dopóki go nie złapiesz.

Harry skinął głową, dosiadając miotły i wzniósł się w powietrze. Złapał znicza w mniej niż cztery minuty.

\- Nowym szukającym Slytherinu jest Harry Potter – powiedział Montague, po czym, zaskakująco, wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Harry pamiętał dobrze ten konkretny wyraz twarzy Montague’a, ale mimo to odpowiedział mu nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

Przeszli do testów dla pałkarzy. Było jedynie pięciu kandydatów: Vince, Greg, dwoje czwartoklasistów i jeden trzecioklasista. Harry przyglądał się im głęboko zażenowany. Testy dla pałkarzy Slytherinu przebiegały gorzej niż te na obrońcę Gryffindoru, żaden z kandydatów nie był dobry. Vince i Greg latali strasznie powoli. Czwartoklasiści nie umieli nawet trafić w tłuczek, a w którymś momencie trzecioklasista dosłownie spadł z miotły, gdy zamachnął się za mocno swoją pałką.

Drużyna Slytherinu zebrała się na obrzeżu boiska i Montague gestem przywołał do nich Harry’ego. Harry uniósł brwi i dołączył do nich.

\- Jesteś teraz technicznie w drużynie – powiedział Montague. - Co myślisz? - Harry był lekko zaskoczony, że Montague w ogóle był zainteresowany jego opinią.

\- Szczerze? - powiedział. - Wszyscy są beznadziejni.

\- No – odparł Montague, wyraźnie niezadowolony. - Ale musimy kogoś wybrać.

\- Vince i Greg byliby najlepsi – powiedział Harry. - Przynajmniej umieli trafić w te cholerne tłuczki. Ale są okropnie wolni na miotłach, nie mają szans dotrzymać tempa komukolwiek z drużyny, by ich chronić.

\- Może mógłbyś dać im kilka wskazówek – powiedział Warrington.

\- Ja? - spytał Harry. - Eee… Pewnie tak.

\- Dobrze. - Montague odwrócił się od nich. - Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle, jesteście naszymi nowymi pałkarzami.

Testy na ścigającego poszły dużo lepiej, choć było tylko trzech kandydatów: Draco i po jednej osobie z trzeciej i drugiej klasy. Draco pobił obu na głowę. Harry przyglądał się, jak łapał i przekazywał kafel, robiąc zwód, zanim próbował przerzucić go przez jedną z obręczy. Ponad połowa z jego rzutów przelatywała bez trudu obok Bletcheya.

Draco nie kłamał, rzeczywiście był niezłym ścigającym. Tak naprawdę to Harry uważał, że był dużo lepszym ścigającym niż szukającym i powiedział mu to, gdy ten zakończył swoje testy. W odpowiedzi Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wybór był tak oczywisty, że Montague nie kłopotał się nawet z organizowaniem dyskusji w grupie.

\- Draco Malfoy, jesteś naszym nowym ściagającym. - Spojrzał na pozostałych kandydatów, którzy wyglądali na zawiedzionych. - Wy wszyscy jesteście jeszcze młodzi, spróbujcie znowu, gdy część z nas skończy szkołę, dobra? - Następnie Montague zwołał całą drużynę, starych i nowych członków, by stanęli w okręgu. - Na początek będziemy trenowali dwa razy w tygodniu – powiedział. - Poniedziałki i czwartki. - Skinął głową w kierunku Draco. - Jesteś całkiem niezły, Malfoy. Trochę cię podszlifujemy i będziesz jednym z najlepszych ścigających w Hogwarcie. - Draco uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi i Montague zwrócił wzrok na Grega i Vince’a. - Potter będzie pracował z naszymi pałkarzami, żeby poprawić ich prędkość w locie. - Jego twarz rozjaśnił jeden z jego pełnych zębów uśmiechów. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mamy Harry’ego Pottera grającego dla Slytherinu.

\- Nie lubię… - Harry zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony, ale Montague uciszył go gestem dłoni.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że jesteś sławny czy coś. Jesteś po prostu cholernie dobrym szukającym, Harry.

***

Po spontanicznym świętowaniu w pokoju wspólnym z gratulacjami dla nowych członków drużyny, Harry wrócił do dormitorium, próbując skończyć część z piętrzącego się stosu zadań domowych. Starsi uczniowie nie kłamali, rok SUMów rzeczywiście był najgorszym, jakiego dotąd doświadczył.

Wyciągał właśnie swoje podręczniki, gdy coś na stoliku nocnym przykuło jego uwagę.

Zdjęcie jego rodziców nie leżało już twarzą do dołu tam, gdzie zostawił je poprzedniego wieczoru. Stało prosto, otoczone teraz elegancką, ale prostą ramką, srebrną, z niewielkimi złotymi elementami na rogach. Harry, z trudem przełykając ślinę, sięgnął, by ją podnieść. Może był to jedynie wytwór jego wyobraźni, ale wydawało mu się, że jego rodzice wyglądali na jeszcze szczęśliwszych niż dotąd.

Dotarło do niego nagle, że jedynymi osobami, które miały okazję, żeby obramować zdjęcie jego rodziców, byli jego współlokatorzy. Choć niemal wszyscy byli dziećmi Śmierciożerców, jeden z nich postanowił okazać szacunek dla jego rodziców, mimo że byli ostatnimi ofiarami Voldemorta przed jego upadkiem.

\- Kto… - Harry wziął drążący oddech, zanim spróbował ponownie. - Który z was to zrobił?

\- Zrobił co? - Blaise zerknął na niego znad swojego biurka. Harry uniósł ramkę i Blaise wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. - Harry spojrzał na swoich pozostałych współlokatorów, ale żaden z nich się nie przyznał. Blaise uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktokolwiek zamierzał się przyznać, Harry.

Harry pokiwał głową i spoglądając w dół na twarze swoich rodziców, poczuł zalewającą go ogromną falę wdzięczności.

\- Którykolwiek z was to zrobił… - powiedział w końcu. - Dziękuję.


End file.
